Madre de alquiler
by Hadelqui
Summary: Jessica y Mike son los mejores amigos de Bella, estan casados y no pueden tener hijos, Bella se ofrece como madre de alquiler, pero todo cambia cuando ellos mueren en un accidente de coche y Bella es acogida por la familia Cullen, familia de Jessica. ExB
1. Introducción

Me encontraba en el hospital aun sin poder creerme lo que había ocurrido. Mis dos mejores amigos acababan de tener un accidente con el coche, aun no me habían dicho nada de su estado pero tenían un mal presentimiento.

Jessica y Mike Newton eran mis mejores amigos desde que yo tenía los 6 años, ellos tenían 8 y siempre nos habíamos apoyado en todo, ellos me ayudaron cuando necesité un trasplante de médula, Mike y Jessica se hicieron las pruebas para ver si eran compatibles conmigo, Jessica lo era y no dudó en darme parte de su médula. Por ese mismo motivo, yo no los abandoné cuando dijeron que querían casarse nada más cumplir los 18 años, y cuando me dijeron que querían tener hijos pero que Jessica no podría quedarse embarazada, no lo dudé, me ofrecí como madre de alquiler.

Mike y Jessica no se creyeron que lo decía en serio hasta que fuimos al hospital para que me inseminaran el óvulo de Jessica ya fecundado. Desde ese momento ellos se habían convertido en mi familia, mis padres me tiraron de casa en el momento en el que les dije lo que había hecho, y Mike y Jessica me acogieron en su casa.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde entonces y todo iba de maravilla, hasta que esta tarde me habían llamado diciéndome lo del accidente.

-¿Isabella Swan?- Dijo un doctor rubio, de ojos azules, yo me levanté y me acerqué a él- Venga conmigo.

Yo lo seguí muy nerviosa, cada vez tenía más esa sensación de que algo no iba bien, y esa misma sensación se incrementó cuando el doctor me llevó hasta su despacho. Me hizo sentarme en una silla frente a su mesa, pero el no se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, un motivo más por el que asustarme, se agachó frente a mi, quedando a mi altura.

-Es usted la chica que está haciendo de madre sustituta para los Newton, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Verá, quiero que me escuché bien y que no pierda la calma- Yo solo asentí- El accidente ha sido devastador, y me temo que los señores Newton no han sobrevivido a pesar de todos nuestros intentos.

-¿Qué?- Yo estaba medio ida, no terminaba de asimilar la noticia- ¿Como que no han sobrevivido?

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Pero... No es posible- Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos- Ellos no pueden haber muerto- Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladas- ¡No es posible!

Me empezó a faltar el aire, y el doctor se asustó. Hizo que me levantara y que apoyara mi espalda en su pecho, empezó a respirar muy despacio, y mi cuerpo intentó seguir esa respiración automáticamente. Cuando volvía a respirar normal volvió a sentarme y él ocupó el mismo lugar de antes.

-Entiendo el sufrimiento pero debe tener cuidado por su embarazo. Señorita Swan, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y se en la situación en la que se encuentra en estos momentos. Al morir sus amigos, usted está sola, embarazada y con 16 años.

Yo lo miré atónita, este hombre sabía mucho de mi vida y eso no tenía sentido.

-Verás, mi mujer es tía de Jessica, ella nos ha hablado de ti, sabemos todo lo que has hecho por Mike y Jessica y por ello no vamos a dejarte sola.

-Espere, si son familia de ellos, ¿por que no he sabido nada de ustedes?- Algo había ahí que no encajaba. A pesar del dolor por la pérdida de ellos, mi cerebro no descansaba.

-Cuando Jessica y Mike se casaron, nosotros estuvimos en contra, pensábamos que eran muy jóvenes, pero cuando vino Jessica al hospital para hacerse las pruebas de fertilidad y vi como él la consolaba al ver los resultados entendí que estábamos siendo injustos, que ellos se querían de verdad y nosotros solo eclipsábamos su felicidad negándonos. Hablé con mi mujer y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en hablar con ellos y pedirles perdón. Mike no quiso perdonarnos, pero Jessica si, por eso nos visitaba en secreto. Ella nos contó que tú habías accedido a ser una madre sustituta para ellos, y por ello supervisé personalmente que todo estuviera bien cuando te inseminaron. Ahora que ellos no están, me gustaría que vinieras a casa con nosotros, déjanos ayudarte, déjanos compensar el daño que les hicimos a Mike y Jessica.

Me quedé helada, Jessica nunca había hablado de una familia desde que se marchó de casa, yo conocía a sus padres, y entendía a Jessica, con una madre alcohólica y un padre maltratador yo también me hubiera ido de casa. Miré al doctor Cullen, y al mirarle pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad quería ayudarme, lo pensé unos minutos, y decidí que debía aceptar, estaba sola, con 16 años y embarazada, no tenía trabajo y la casa donde vivía con Mike y Jessica era alquilada, por lo que tampoco tenía donde vivir.

-Está bien- Dije entre sollozos- Pero... No quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

-Isabella- Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- Nunca podrías ser una carga para nosotros. Gracias a ti Jessica recobró la sonrisa, y gracias a ti, ella y Mike no morirán del todo, una parte de ellos está en ese bebé.

-No me llame Isabella, no me gusta. Solo mis padres me llaman así. Dígame Bella- Dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Solo si tú me llamas Carlisle- Yo le sonreí mientras asentía- Voy a llamar a mi mujer para decirle que vienes con nosotros.

-¿Ella no lo sabe?- Pregunté asustada, cabía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en contra.

-Tranquilízate Bella, la he llamado antes para decirle lo que había pasado. Ha sido idea suya, pero no sabíamos lo que ibas a responder, estará desesperada por saber la respuesta.

Esperé a que llamara a su mujer, y pude ver como sonreía cuando se lo contaba y como esa sonrisa aumentaba ante lo que le respondía su mujer. Después de colgar me llevó a ver los cuerpos de Jessica y Mike, entré pero no pude permanecer dentro mucho rato, mis lágrimas y mis nervios se hicieron presentes haciendo que mi escaso equilibrio desapareciera y tropezara con todo. Carlisle me ayudó a mantenerme en pie mientras los miraba, mis piernas estaban empezando a fallar. Mi mente solo podía pensar en lo injusta que era la vida, Mike y Jessica, mis mejores amigos, que lo único que tan solo querían un bebé que les alegrara la vida, estaban tumbados en dos camas sin un solo rastro de vida en sus cuerpos, y yo, que lo único que quería era la felicidad de mis amigos, estaba embarazada.

Mientras íbamos hacia la casa me vinieron algunas preguntas a la mente, ¿qué iba a pasar cuando naciera el niño? Yo era muy joven y nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener hijos, ¿podría darlo en adopción? Una imagen de Jessica y Mike se cruzó entre esas preguntas y ahí tuve mi respuesta, estuviera preparada o no, este bebé ahora era mío, se lo debía a mis amigos, yo me haría cargo de su pequeño, de lo único que quedaba en el mundo de ellos.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis una nueva historia, espero que os guste, creo que no tiene mala pinta.**

**Dejadme comentarios para saber si os gusta porfavor^^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	2. 1 Mi nueva familia

**1º- Mi nueva familia**

Llegamos a una casa que estaba en las afueras de Seatle, lugar en el que vivía. La casa era enorme, estaba bien iluminada y parecía tranquila y acogedora. Carlisle me ayudó a salir del coche, mi equilibrio aun no era de fiar, me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta la entrada de la casa.

-¡Esme, hemos llegado!- Dijo él nada más traspasar el umbral.

Al instante, ante nosotros aparecieron tres personas, una mujer con cara de corazón, pelo color caramelo y ojos marrón claro; una chica joven, yo diría que de mi edad, con el pelo corto y ojos oscuros; y un chico grandísimo, musculoso, y con cara amigable.

-Hola Isabella- Dijo la mujer.

-Solo Bella, por favor.

-Claro- Dijo sonriendo- Bella, yo soy Esme, la mujer de Carlisle. Me alegro de conocerte por fin. Aunque es terrible que haya sido en estas circunstancias- Dijo mientras bajaba el rostro.

-No se preocupe, por desgracia, los accidentes ocurren- Dije intentando animarla, parece que lo conseguí porque me miró y me sonrió.

-Estos son nuestros hijos- Continuó Carlisle- Emmet y Alice.

-Hola- Dijo la chica- Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas- Dijo dando saltitos y sonriendo.

-Si, seguro- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Hola Bella- Dijo el chico abrazándome fuertemente- Nos alegra mucho tenerte en casa.

-¡Emmet, suéltala! ¡La vas a ahogar!- Dijo Alice dándole un golpe en el brazo, y era cierto, apenas me llegaba el aire.

-Lo siento- Dijo soltándome.

-Chicos, ir poniendo la mesa mientras nosotros acomodamos a Bella- Pidió Esme muy amablemente, a lo que Alice y Emmet respondieron con un beso en la mejilla de su madre antes de encaminarse a su tarea.

Esme me tomó de un brazo y Carlisle del otro y me llevaron escaleras arriba, al segundo piso, a una habitación amplia, con las paredes de color azul claro, una cama enorme en el centro, un armario blanco a un lado y una mesa para estudiar con su silla al fondo.

-Esta va a ser tu habitación, espero que te guste. Tienes un baño para ti en ese lado- Dijo Esme señalando una puerta junto al armario- Creo que te sentará bien darte un baño antes de cenar.

-Siéntete en tu casa Bella.

Ambos me dejaron sola en mi nueva habitación, pero no quería estar sola, no quería poder pensar en lo que se me venía encima, por ello entré en el baño dispuesta a ducharme rápidamente. Salí en cinco minutos, me envolví en la toalla y me di cuenta de que no tenía ropa para cambiarme cuando sonó la puerta.

-Bella, soy Esme, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro- Dije algo avergonzada.

-Te he traído algo de ropa- Dijo mostrándome las prendas que tenía en las manos- Son de cuando yo estaba embarazada de Alice.

Me ayudó a ponérmelas, estaba realmente descordinada. Cuando acabamos y salimos del baño se sentó en la cama junto a mi.

-Bella, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Jessica y Mike. Tú has estado a su lado siempre, incluso les ibas a dar un hijo- Esme se puso triste- Me siento fatal por no haber podido hacer más por ellos, por haberles dado las espalda cuando se casaron. Jessica era como mi propia hija...- Esme se puso a llorar y yo no pude hacer más que abrazarla.

-Jessica y Mike no se merecían lo que les ha pasado, eran dos personas increíbles, siempre me han ayudado en todo. Jessica fue mi donante cuando tuvieron que hacerme un trasplante de médula, y siempre conseguían que olvidara mis problemas en casa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasaba en tu casa?- Me preguntó algo más calmada.

-Mis padres viven de las apariencias, son dos personas muy importantes y solo tenían ojos para mi hermana Rosalie porque ella no es tan torpe como yo y es muy obediente. Yo no estaba dispuesta a que me manejaran como a una muñeca, por eso se limitaban a gritarme para insultarme o a ignorarme. Jessica y Mike eran los únicos que no tenían miedo de mis padres, siempre me sacaban de casa a escondidas para protegerme del maltrato psicológico al que me sometían. Mi hermana no se comportaba como ellos pero tampoco me defendía, ella y yo éramos como dos extrañas que vivían en la misma casa.

-¿Por qué te marchaste de casa? Aun no tienes edad para independizarte.

-Cuando me quedé embarazada para ayudar a Jessica y Mike, mis padres decidieron que no iban permitir que su hija cometiera semejante locura, por lo que firmaron los papeles necesarios para que yo pudiera vivir sola, para poder emanciparme.

-¿No se molestaron en buscarte algún lugar donde quedarte? ¿No se preocuparon por donde podrías estar?

-Mis padres dejaron de considerarme su hija en ese momento, me marché con lo puesto, por eso Mike y Jessica me acogieron en su casa.

-Pobrecilla mía- Dijo Esme abrazándome- A partir de ahora nosotros seremos tu familia, no volverás a sentirte sola. Las dos juntas superaremos la pérdida de Jessica y Mike.

-Si- Le dije devolviéndole el abrazo y empezando a llorar- Los voy a echar mucho de menos.

Ella esperó a que yo soltara todo lo que tenía dentro, dejó que me desahogara todo lo que quisiese, después secó mis lágrimas y ambas bajamos a cenar, todos nos esperaban en la mesa, intentando parecer alegres para animarme.

Me senté junto a Alice y frente a Emmet, Esme nos sirvió la cena y entonces me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, devoré lo que tenía en el plato, apenas hablé mientras comía, pero cuando mi estómago se apaciguó participé en las conversaciones que se mantuvieron.

Después de cenar, Carlisle me recomendó que fuera a dormir, y yo obedecí gustosa. Alice me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

-Yo estoy en la de en frente, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Me dio un pequeño abrazo antes de salir por la puerta dando pequeños saltitos. Yo me cambié, me puse un camisón que había dejado Esme preparado para mi, me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida en el acto.

Tuve un sueño muy raro, en él yo corría hacia un coche que había tenido un accidente y había caído al lago, intentaba ayudar a los heridos. En el asiento del conductor estaba Mike, y en el del copiloto estaba Jessica, ambos estaban inconscientes dentro del coche que se hundía poco a poco. De pronto, me vi dentro del coche, viendo como el agua entraba por todos lados, y entonces hice lo único que pude, gritar.

Lo próximo que recordé fue la voz de Carlisle llamándome mientras me movían.

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!- Dijo viendo que empezaba a abrir los ojos- Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Yo abrí completamente los ojos y lo miré, estaba totalmente envuelta en sudor y mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. Unos brazos me abrazaron y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaban todos a mi alrededor, mirándome con miedo.

-¿Qué... Qué... Ha pasado...?- Pregunté con dificultad debido a los temblores.

-Te pusiste a gritar de repente- Dijo Esme, que era la que me estaba abrazando- Ahora tranquilízate.

Alice me ofreció un poco de agua que tomé ansiosa, Emmet tan solo me miraba preocupado, Carlisle me tomaba el pulso mientras Esme me mecía lentamente intentando calmarme.

Esa noche, Esme se quedó conmigo, no se si fue por su presencia pero no tuve ninguna pesadilla en toda la noche.

Las siguientes noches fueron parecidas, pero poco a poco las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo y mi vientre fue creciendo.

Cuando nació mi hija, los Cullen ya se habían convertido en mi familia, ellos me querían y yo a ellos, y me sentía feliz de que mi niña fuera a sentir todo el amor y el cariño que yo no tuve de pequeña.

Me encontraba en la habitación de hospital que me habían asignado, Jessica, mi pequeña niña de apenas una hora de vida, dormía en su cuna mientras yo la observaba sonriente. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta indicaron que mi familia ya estaba allí, yo les di permiso para pasar y Carlisle les abrió la puerta. Todos contemplaron a mi niña, rubia y de ojos azules como Mike, pero con la cara de Jessica, me sentía completamente feliz de que se pareciera tanto a ellos.

-Bella, tengo que comentarte algo- Me dijo Carlisle sentándose junto a mi- Me van a trasladar dentro de unas semanas. Nos tendremos que mudar a Forks.

-¿A Forks...?- Pregunté con miedo, el solo asintió- Está bien, pero necesitaré mucha ayuda, mis padres viven allí y no será fácil.

-De eso también quería hablarte- Esta vez me sonrió- Esme y yo lo hemos estado pensando. Nosotros te queremos como a nuestra propia hija y nos gustaría que lo fueras.

-Nos gustaría adoptarte, siempre que tú quieras claro- Añadió Esme.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté incrédula- ¿Lo decís en serio?

-Claro que si, tú y Jessica sois parte de esta familia, y no permitiremos que tus padres tengan la opción de apartarte de nosotros. Como ellos han renunciado a ti legalmente, si te adoptamos no podrán reclamarte ni pedir nada a cambio y como eres menor, no podrán muchas objeciones en el juzgado.

-Eso sería maravilloso- Mis lágrimas de felicidad eran incontenibles- ¿Cuando firmamos?- Pregunté sonriente, haciendo que todos ellos sonrieran también.

Dos semanas después estábamos firmando los papeles de adopción donde ponía que yo era legalmente hija de Carlisle y Esme, una Cullen. Ahora realmente tenía una familia, y dentro del mercedes de mis nuevos padres y camino de Forks, con mi hija entre mis brazos, por primera vez, me sentí segura, a salvo de todo.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Tranquilos porque Edward aparecerá, pero no aun, no como un Cullen. Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	3. 2 Volviendo a Forks

**2º- Volviendo a Forks**

La nueva casa era enorme, más grande que la que teníamos en Seatle, tenía muchas ventanas, por lo que estaba muy iluminada. Estaba fuera del pueblo por lo que era tranquila y agradable, y tenía un jardín precioso y enorme. La casa estaba situada junto al bosque, lo que hacía que me sintiera realmente relajada, me encantaba el aire puro.

Entramos en la casa que ya estaba amueblada, se había encargado de que todo estuviera listo para cuando llegásemos. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, junto a la que sería de Jessica cuando fuera un poco más mayor.

Había que comprar cosas, teníamos la nevera vacía, así que Esme y yo fuimos al pueblo llevándonos a Jessica con nosotras, Carlisle fue al hospital a firmar los papeles del traslado y Alice arrastró a Emmet de compras porque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos.

Llegamos a un pequeño supermercado que yo conocía muy bien, siempre que me escapaba de casa con Mike y Jessica íbamos a este mismo supermercado a comprar comida. Mientras Esme iba por un pasillo cogiendo todo lo de limpieza yo iba con Jessica por otro cogiendo comida. Iba distraida, mirando las estanterías y no me di cuenta de que había chocado con algo hasta que mi hija comenzó a llorar por el choque. Miré al frente y vi que había atropellado a un chico con el carrito de Jessica.

-¡Lo siento!- Dije apartando el carrito y cogiendo a la niña- Estaba distraída, perdone.

-No tiene importancia- Me respondió dedicándome una sonrisa, en ese momento vi que era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca- ¿Esa niña es tuya?

-Si... Es mi hija.

-Es preciosa, aunque debo decir que no se parece en nada a ti.

-Lo se- Le dije sonriente- Se parece a sus padres.

El muchacho me miró con cara de pocker ante mi respuesta, después de todo yo era la madre de la niña.

-Creo que me he perdido.

-Es una historia complicada- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Pues la verdad- Dijo levantándome la barbilla con un dedo y obligándome a mirarle a los ojos- Me gustaría oírla en algún otro momento.

-Vaya, vaya- Escuché una voz detrás de mi que conocía a la perfección- Pero si es Isabella- Me giré a mirarla.

-Hola- Dije secamente apretando a mi hija contra mi como intentando protegerla.

-¿Esa es la estúpida bastarda por la que nos dejaste?

-¡No llames bastarda a mi hija!- Le grité- ¡Y fuisteis vosotros los que me tirasteis de casa!

-Sea como sea, ves despidiéndote de ella. La meteremos en algún orfanato.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Los vecinos y socios de tu padre no ven bien que te hayamos echado, así que volverás a casa con nosotros.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, legalmente ya no soy tu hija, me han adoptado y ahora soy Bella Cullen.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó el muchacho poniéndose a mi lado- ¿Te está molestando esta mujer?

-¡No te metas muchacho! ¡Esto no te incumbe!

-Claro que me incumbe, todo lo que le ocurra a mi chica es asunto mía- Dijo poniéndose delante de mi, yo estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

-¡Isabella, ven ahora mismo aquí! ¡Te vienes a casa conmigo y no hay más que hablar!

-Me temo que Bella no se va a ningún sitio- Dijo la voz de Esme que se acercó a nosotros y me abrazó- Bella es mi hija y se viene conmigo a casa.

-En los juzgados consta que ella es una Swan. ¡Se viene conmigo a casa!

-No es así- Esme se encaró a ella- Cuando ustedes firmaron los papeles para que ella se emancipara dejó de ser Isabella Swan, y cuando nosotros la adoptamos se convirtió en Bella Cullen, así que en los juzgados consta como mi hija.

-¡He dicho que se viene conmigo!- Dijo dándole un empujón a Esme y acercándose a mi, pero el chico se puse delante y la empujó a ella- ¿¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TOCARME SI QUIERA!? ¡YO SOY RENEÉ SWAN!

-¡Me da igual quien sea, no se va a acercar a ella!- Reneé salió furiosa de ahí gritando que nos íbamos a arrepentir de todo.

Yo no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y casi me caí al suelo, si no hubiera sido por el chico, mi hija y yo nos hubiéramos estampado contra el suelo. Él me tomó de la cintura impidiendo que cayera, Esme corrió hasta mi y me cogió a la niña.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- Solo asentí mientras mis lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas- ¿Te importa ayudarla a llegar hasta el coche?

-En absoluto.

Él me llevaba a mi y Esme llevaba a Jessica, pagamos todo lo que llevábamos encima y nos encaminamos al coche. Esme colocó a Jessica en su silla en la parte trasera y el chico me dejó a mi en el asiento del copiloto.

-Muchas gracias- Conseguí decir- No tenías que haberte entrometido.

-No te preocupes, esa familia se lo tiene merecido- Dijo él con odio- Mi padre perdió sus negocios por culpa del señor Swan.

-Lo siento- Dije yo sintiéndome culpable- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Edward- Dijo sonriéndome- Edward Anthony Masen.

-Gracias Edward- Dijo Esme acercándose a nosotros- Has sido muy amable defendiendo a Bella.

-Ha sido un placer.

-¿Por que no vienes a cenar esta noche a casa?- Mi madre se atrevió a decir- Así podríamos agradecerte lo que has hecho.

-No es necesario, en serio.

-Por favor, para nosotros es muy importante lo que has hecho.

-Está bien- Dijo sonriendo algo nervioso.

Esme le dio la dirección y tras quedar con él a las ocho, nos metimos en el coche y nos marchamos a casa.

Durante el camino de vuelta yo estaba muy callada, intentaba controlar mis lágrimas. Llegamos a casa y subí corriendo a mi habitación dejando a Esme con Jessica, me tumbé en la cama y lloré. Esme entró poco después, dejó a la niña en su cuna y se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi espalda.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- Negué con la cabeza- No puedo creer que te haya tratado así.

-Solo le importa la imagen- Me giré hacia ella y la abracé- ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?

-No te preocupes por ella, no te va a hacer nada. Descansa un poco y arréglate, esta noche tenemos visita.

Me dejó sola un rato, y eso me ayudó a calmarme. Cuando estuve mejor y vi que mi pequeña princesa dormía, decidí bajar. Al entrar en el salón los brazos de Emmet me envolvieron en un abrazo.

Cuando me soltó, me acompañó hasta el sofá donde estaban Carlisle y Esme, me senté entre ellos.

-No pienso permitir que te hagan nada- Dijo Carlisle abrazándome como solo un verdadero padre sabe hacerlo- Mi niña, te mereces todo el cariño del mundo.

-Gracias- Dije devolviéndole el abrazo- Gracias a todos, sois la mejor familia que podría haber encontrado.

Después de ese momento tan emotivo, Alice me llevó arriba, a su habitación para no despertar a Jessica, y me arregló para la visita que teníamos esa noche. Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa por causarle buena impresión al chico, tan nerviosa que mi corazón saltó cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre a las ocho de la tarde.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado el anterior, han sido muchos comentarios y eso me a animado mucho, de verdad, sois estupendos.**

**Bueno, por fin a aparecido Edward, y como veis no es un Cullen sino un Masen. Y a aparecido Reneé, la madre de Bella...**

**¿Qué creeis que va a pasar?**

**Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	4. 3 La cena de agradecimiento

**3º- La cena de agradecimiento**

El timbre de la puerta sonó y yo tenía claro quien era, estaba demasiado nerviosa para bajar, ese chico había hecho tanto por mi y sin motivo, mi hija empezó a llorar en el momento que estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar por el nerviosismo. Yo la tomé entre mis brazos y empecé a darle el pecho, eso me relajaba mucho.

Llamaron a mi puerta, supuse que sería Esme o Alice avisándome de la llegada de Edward así que di permiso para que pasara, fuese quien fuese.

-Perdón- Dijo una voz que no esperaba oír.

Levanté la vista y vi a Edward sonrojado girando la cara para no mirar. No podía creerlo, él me había visto dándole de mamar a mi hija, sentí tanta vergüenza que mi color de piel paso del pálido habitual a un rojo intenso. Por suerte para mi, Jessica acabó pronto de comer y yo pude taparme.

-No... No sabía que eras tú. No esperaba que subieras- Dije dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Jessica para que eructase.

-Lo siento... Tu madre me dijo que subiera un rato, que la cena aun no estaba. Lo siento de verdad- Bajó la mirada al suelo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, ahora ya da igual- Le dije intentando relajarme yo un poco- Siéntate por favor.

El se sentó en la silla que había junto al escritorio y esperó a que Jessica echara el aire, después la acuné en mis brazos y la mecí.

-Eres una madre magnífica- Me dijo mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa que me deslumbró.

-Gracias...- Miré a Jessica y vi que se había dormido, entonces la dejé en la cuna y me senté en el filo de la cama para mirar a Edward- Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho esta tarde. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte.

-No tiene importancia, ya te lo he dicho esta tarde, odio a esa familia.

-Lo se, y eso hace que me sienta terriblemente mal. Yo era de esa familia- Involuntariamente mis lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, él se acercó a mi y las limpió besando mis mejillas.

-No llores, los ángeles no deben llorar- Yo lo miré sorprendida- Se quien eres, te he visto muchas veces desde hace años, he visto como te trataban cada vez que tenían oportunidad. No te reprocho el que te marcharas de casa.

-No me marché- Mi voz estaba algo rasgada debido al llanto- Me tiraron ellos cuando les dije que estaba embarazada de Jessica. No les parecía bien que hiciera de madre de alquiler.

-¿Madre de alquiler?- Ahora era él el sorprendido- ¿La niña no es hija biológica tuya?- Yo negué- ¿Y donde están sus padres? ¿No pudiste dársela?

-No fue eso, los padres eran mis mejores amigos, ellos no podían tener hijos así que me ofrecí a ayudarlos, como ellos habían hecho tantas veces conmigo. Pero cuando estaba en mi quinto mes de embarazo, ellos sufrieron un accidente de coche y murieron. Los Cullen me acogieron, Esme era la tía de Jessica, y quería ayudarme ahora que iba a tener que quedarme a la niña. El día que nació la quise como si fuera mía, y en cierta forma lo es, pero me alegro de que se parezca a sus padres.

-Menuda historia- Dijo él seriamente- Has pasado por mucho, más de lo que deberías.

-Eres muy amable- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo verla?- Dijo mirando la cuna, yo asentí y él se acercó hasta ella y se quedó unos minutos mirándola- Es una niña preciosa.

-Si que lo es- Dije colocándome junto a él- Es mi tesoro, gracias a ella sale el sol para mi cada día.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿No tienes miedo? Quiero decir que eres joven aun, ¿no tienes miedo de lo que acarrea tener un bebé tu sola?

-No estoy sola, mi familia está conmigo. Y espero encontrar al padre perfecto para ella algún día, pero aun es pronto, todavía tengo que acabar el instituto.

-¿Vas a ir al instituto?- Preguntó con lo que a mi me pareció una luz en sus ojos.

-Si, no quiero dejar de estudiar y Carlisle y Esme están de acuerdo conmigo.

-¡Eso es estupendo!- Dijo él entusiasmado- Iremos al mismo instituto, no hay otro en el pueblo.

Los dos sonreímos ante la idea de ir juntos a clase, por alguna razón fuera de lógica, me sentía con él como con los Cullen, tranquila, segura y feliz.

Bajamos al salón tras comprobar que Jessica dormía profundamente y estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, me contó que él vivía con sus padres y su hermano Jasper en una pequeña casa cerca de la comisaría de policía, su padre era director de una empresa de construcción hasta que Charlie Swan, mi padre biológico, lo engañó haciendo que lo perdiera todo ante sus muchas empresas. Su madre, trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital por lo que sería compañera de Carlisle, eso me alegró porque hacía que tuviera algo en común con él. Su hermano era un año más mayor que él, tenía 17, por lo que Edward y yo éramos de la misma edad.

-Chicos ya está la cena- Dijo Esme desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

Nosotros nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el comedor, al llegar, Emmet se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por defender a mi hermanita, tío eres genial- Dijo antes de soltarle.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudar a Bella- Dijo Alice que sustituyó a Emmet en el abrazo- Si podemos agradecerte lo que has hecho de alguna manera dilo por favor.

Edward se quedó inmóvil ante esos arranques de afecto, se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

-Chicos, no lo agobiéis- Dijo Carlisle desde la cabecera de la mesa mirándolo con admiración- Pasa Edward.

Edward pasó lentamente y se sentó junto a Carlisle, Esme me hizo sentarme al otro lado de él, Alice y Emmet estaban frente a nosotros y ella se puso en el otro cabecero de la mesa, nos sirvió la cena y Edward empezó a comer porque se sentía incómodo al notar como toda mi familia lo miraba.

-Edward- Dijo mi padre después de la cena, pero antes de que nos levantáramos de la mesa- Se que hoy no has hecho más que oír lo mismo pero debo decirlo, muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Bella. Ella es muy importante para nosotros, para toda la familia y si tú no hubieras estado ahí quien sabe lo que habría pasado.

-Les agradezco mucho todo esto, pero les soy totalmente sincero cuando les digo que no tienen nada que agradecerme, ha sido un placer ayudarla- Él me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Para nosotros significa muchísimo, Bella llegó a nuestras vidas por una encrucijada del destino, de la forma que menos nos podríamos esperar, y la queremos como si fuera nuestra. Nunca podría perdonarme que le pasara algo y menos a manos de su antigua familia.

-Bueno, por eso no se preocupe, no pienso permitir que esa familia le haga nada, la detesto con toda mi alma.

-Algo he oído al respecto, hoy he conocido a tu madre- Mi padre le sonreía- Es una mujer encantadora, ha sido muy amable, me ha mostrado fotos tuyas y de tu hermano.

-¡No es cierto!- Dijo él sonrojándose- ¡Siempre hace lo mismo!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Mi padre empezó a reírse- No te avergüences.

Después de cenar Emmet y él estuvieron jugando a la videoconsola mientras mamá y Alice limpiaban los platos, yo cogí a Jessica que había empezado a llorar y la bajé al salón, me senté en un sofá que había junto a las estanterías de papá, a un lado un poco alejado de la televisión, mi padre se sentó a mi lado y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros mirando a Jessica.

-¿Como está mi nieta favorita?- Dijo haciéndole caras a la niña. Ella lo miraba y sonreía- Y su madre, ¿como se encuentra?

-Bien- Dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro- Ahora ya me siento bien- Mi mirada se posó en Edward y mi padre se dio cuenta de ello.

-Edward es un gran muchacho- Dijo de repente- No quedan muchos chicos como él, se ha preocupado mucho por ti- Se levantó del sofá- Ambos tendréis mucha suerte si os lanzáis.

Se marchó sonriente dejándome a mi boquiabierta ante su comentario.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os a parecido la cena?**

**Una cosa, ahora mismo los capítulos no son más largos porque hasta que no cuadre horarios en la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, prometo que en cuanto tenga mas tiempo serán más largos. **

**Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? ¿esperabais otra cosa en la cena?**

**Dadme vuestra opinion que eso siempre me ayudará a mejorar los próximos.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	5. 4 La reacción de Edward

**4º- La reacción de Edward**

Me quedé con la boca abierta unos segundos, asimilando lo que me acababa de decir mi padre, el llanto de Jessica me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. No me hizo falta mirarla, sabía que era lo que le pasaba, el olor del pañal sucio llegaba hasta mis fosas nasales. Me levanté y fui en silencio hasta el cuarto de baño que había en la planta baja, era el único que tenía cambiador para Jessica a parte del de mi habitación.

Le desabroché el body que llevaba puesto y después el pañal, lo enrollé para que no manchara nada, tal y como me había enseñado mi madre. Como me gustaba llamar a Esme mamá y a Carlisle papá. Cuando me disponía a coger un pañal me di cuenta de que Edward estaba en la puerta mirando, yo me sonrojé sin saber porque, y eso a él pareció hacerle gracia porque se puso a reír.

-¡En lugar de reírte podrías ir a llamar a mi madre para que me trajera un pañal limpio, aquí no me quedan!

-Lo haría pero me han pedido que te dijera que iban a salir a dar un paseo- Dijo entre risas.

-Oh... ¿Te podrías quedar tú con Jessica mientras subo a por uno?- Ante esto se quedó pálido y silencioso.

-¿Y... Yo?- Puso cara de pánico- Los niños no se me dan bien...

-Solo es vigilarla, ella se está muy quieta, aun no tiene movilidad para hacer nada. Es solo un minuto, lo prometo.

-Esta bien- Dijo acercándose a ella temeroso.

-No tardo.

Salí corriendo hacia el piso de arriba, entré en mi cuarto de baño, cogí el pañal y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, pero al llegar a la puerta me quedé estática.

-¿Sabes?- Se escuchaba la voz de Edward- Tienes mucha suerte, tu madre es una mujer magnífica, las dos me gustáis muchísimo, tú porque eres una niña adorable- Me asomé y vi como le cogía las manitas y se acercaba a ella frontando su nariz con la de mi niña- Y tu madre me parece un encanto, y voy a intentar ganarme su corazón- Eso me dejó helada- Se que llevará su tiempo, pero se que nosotros hemos nacido para estar juntos, algo me lo dice dentro.

Cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado en la misma posición durante unos minutos me decidí a entrar, pero no quería que él supiera que lo había escuchado así que hice como si nada.

-Ya lo tengo- Le dije sonriendo- No encontraba la bolsa.

-No importa- Me devolvió la sonrisa- La verdad es que se ha portado de maravilla. Nos hemos hecho amigos.

Yo terminé de cambiar a Jessica mientras él nos observaba, después le puse el pijama y los tres subimos a mi habitación para acostarla. Ella, aunque no se durmió, permaneció callada en la cuna, como queriendo escuchar lo que decíamos.

Nosotros nos sentamos en la cama, de forma que pudiéramos ver a Jessica.

-Bueno, cuéntame más cosas de ti- Dije queriendo saber todo sobre él- ¿Que te gusta hacer?

-Pues me encanta tocar el piano- Lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?- No me esperaba eso.

-Si, desde pequeño. Aprendí yo solo en casa de mi abuelo, y luego mis padres me apuntaron a un conservatorio, hasta que lo perdimos todo por...- No lo dejé acabar, no quería que mi antigua familia se entrometiera esa noche.

-¿Algún día tocarías para mi? Me encanta el piano, siempre ha conseguido que me relaje.

-Claro- Me sonrió- Será un placer tocar para ti- Luego miró a la niña- Parece que se ha dormido.

-Si- Le digo al mirarla- Le gustas- Dije sonriendo- Normalmente llora más con desconocidos, pero contigo es diferente, parece como si te conociera de siempre.

-Es extraño- Dijo él- Yo tengo esa misma sensación- De pronto se ruborizó y cambió de tema descaradamente- ¿Cuando vas a empezar el instituto?

-Mañana iremos los tres a matricularnos- Le respondí.

-Podríamos... Bueno... Si quieres claro... Podríamos quedar en la puerta... Solo si quieres- Estaba muy nervioso.

-Claro, es bueno conocer a alguien en tu primer día- Le sonreí, y el me la respondió. Al parecer mi respuesta le tranquilizó.

-Muchas gracias. Os estaré esperando en la puerta del instituto.

Al día siguiente, papá nos llevó en su coche hasta el instituto, estaba muy nerviosa, Alice me miraba sonriente, en que mal momento se me ocurrió contarle todo lo que había pasado cuando ellos se fueron.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a trabajar- Dijo papá cuando nos dejó en el instituto- El hospital no está lejos, id allí cuando salgáis, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale- Dije yo mientras Emmet y Alice asentían.

Vimos como el coche se alejaba lentamente, y los tres juntos nos dirigimos a la entrada ante la mirada expectante de todos los estudiantes. Subiendo las escaleras vi a Edward hablando con un chico rubio, él nos vio y nos saludó con la mano.

-Hola- Nos saludó a los tres- Me alegro de veros. Este es mi hermano Jasper- Dijo señalando al chico que tenía al lado.

-Hola- Nos saludó este.

Nosotros respondimos al saludo, y Alice se quedó embobada mirándole. Edward y Jasper nos acompañaron hasta la dirección del instituto para que tramitáramos todos los papeles. Me alegró mucho comprobar que tenía todas mis clases con Edward, absolutamente todas, Alice y yo solo compartíamos Educación Física y Química.

Emmet y Jasper también compartían la mayoría de las asignaturas, por lo que ellos se fueron juntos a clase, nosotros acompañamos a Alice hasta Historia y nos encaminamos juntos a clase de Biología.

La clase pasó rápida, al igual que todas las que teníamos antes del almuerzo, junto a Edward las clases parecían interesantes, eso nunca me había ocurrido.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, yo cogí una bandeja y me coloqué tras Edward en la cola, cogimos la comida que queríamos y nada más salir de la zona de las bandejas me tropecé y si no llega a ser porque Edward me tomó de la cintura, yo y mi bandeja habríamos acabado en el suelo.

Me giré para darle las gracias y me encontré con su rostro perfecto justo delante del mío. Sin que pudiéramos evitarlo y como si estuviéramos hipnotizados nuestros labios se fueron acercando, pero el oportuno de mi hermano Emmet tuvo que hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Chicos!- Nos gritó desde una mesa donde estaba sentado él con Jasper y Alice.

Nosotros nos acercamos a ellos sin poder mirarnos a la cara de la vergüenza que sentíamos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pasamos un rato agradable hasta que me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba encontrar, mi hermana Rosalie. Ella me vio y me miró con suficiencia, se acercó a nuestra mesa y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Me preguntó con rudeza.

-Se le llama almorzar- La miré desafiante- Ah, perdona, olvidaba que tu no comes, tu solo sabes vomitar.

-¿Como te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Debería darte vergüenza después de todo lo que han hecho nuestros padres por ti! ¡Eres una desagradecida!

-¡Cállate Swan!- Le dijo Edward- ¡Aquí la única que debe sentir vergüenza eres tú!

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para dirigirte a mi niñato de mierda?- Dijo ella furiosa.

-Pues para tu información- Edward se levantó y la encaró- Soy su novio, estúpida zorra oxigenada.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta como está quedando?**

**Debo daros las gracias por el gran acogimiento que le estais dando a la historia, de verdad que no esperaba que os gustara tanto. Muchísimas gracias por seguirlo.**

**¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? Os aseguro que dentro de unos capítulos la vais a flipar muchísimo.**

**Por cierto, voy a subir una historia nueva, se llama Eternamente tuya y va a ser una historia enteramente de Carlisle y Esme, aunque saldrán los demás personajes por supuesto.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews y os espero en la otra historia.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	6. 5 Plan contra Rosalie

**5º- Plan contra Rosalie**

Cuando Edward dijo que era mi novio abrí mucho la boca sorprendida ante eso, era la segunda vez que decía eso a un miembro de mi familia. Me giré hacia el resto y vi a Emmet y Alice boquiabiertos, ellos tampoco se esperaban eso, sin embargo, Jasper estaba sonriendo por alguna extraña razón.

Me volví a girar hacia Edward y Rosalie, vi como ella se ponía roja de rabia y se giró a mirarme.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como tú? ¿Plana, escuálida y mentirosa?

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?- Gritó Emmet levantándose y echando a Edward a un lado- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIRLE ALGO ASI A MI HERMANA!

El resto de alumnos nos miraban y vi como Rosalie se relajaba, en estos últimos meses no había cambiado nada, seguía guiándose por las apariencias, como la buena hija de sus padres que era.

-Yo le hablo como quiera- Dijo ella con prepotencia mientras se arreglaba el pelo con la mano- Ella es mi hermana y tengo todo el derecho a decirle lo que me plazca. No es culpa mía que sea una anormal...

Edward y Emmet hicieron el gesto de ir a cogerla, pero se quedó en eso, en un gesto porque la pequeña Alice se abalanzó sobre ella y le tiró de los pelos después de darle dos sopapos bien dados, dejándole marcada una mano en cada mejilla.

A esas alturas, todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, y por desgracia para nosotros, también el director con el jefe de estudios.

Nos cogieron a todos los que ocupábamos esa mesa y a Rosalie y nos llevaron al despacho del director.

-Estarán los seis castigados- Dijo muy serio el director- Y además pienso llamar a sus familias para informarles de lo acontecido aquí hoy.

-No puede llamar a mis padres- Dijo Rosalie rápidamente- Además ellos fueron los que...

-¡Me da igual quien empezara y quien acabara!- El director se puso firme- Y sus padres serán avisados al igual que los de los demás. ¿Les ha quedado claro a todos?

-Si, señor- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pueden volver a clase, ya les informaré de cuales serán sus castigos.

Todos salimos del despacho en silencio, Rosalie se marchó sin decirnos nada, nosotros nos marchamos cada uno a su clase, después de haberles explicado a todos que Edward y yo no estábamos juntos, que era para fastidiarla.

Después del instituto, Emmet, Alice y yo nos marchamos hacia el hospital como habíamos acordado con papá. Cuando llegamos, preguntamos a la recepcionista y nos indicó donde estaba su despacho, llamamos a la puerta y su voz nos dijo que pasáramos. Alzó la mirada, nos hizo un gesto de que nos sentáramos, se levantó a cerrar la puerta y volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

-No puedo creerme que haya pasado esto el primer día de clase- Dijo seriamente- Estoy muy decepcionado de vosotros.

-Pero papá...- Empezó Emmet.

-Nada de peros, yo no os he educado así.

-Papá, escucha...- Intentó explicarse Alice.

-No Alice, no quiero escuchar las escusas que tengáis. Nada justifica un comportamiento así. ¿Como se te ha ocurrido tirarle del pelo a la chica?- Todos bajamos la mirada- Los tres os habéis comportado de una forma que nunca hubiera esperado. Y tú Bella... Nunca creí que fueras una alborotadora, espero que no nos precipitáramos al adoptarte.

No pude seguir escuchándole, eso me había dolido, salí corriendo de ahí mientras mis lágrimas caían, escuché como alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, pero no me importó, corrí todo lo que pude sin importarme nada. Cuando paré me di cuenta que estaba en el centro del pueblo, en la fuente de la plaza, me senté allí, junté mis rodillas en el pecho y las abracé antes de ponerme a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí llorando, ni cuando se puso a llover, pero cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre y levanté la vista ya era de noche. No veía a quien me estaba llamando, lo veía todo borroso, pero sentí como alguien me cogía en brazos. Me asusté pero no pude reaccionar, mi cuerpo no me pertenecía, no conseguía mover los brazos ni las piernas para patalear, ni tampoco conseguí decir nada.

Debí quedarme inconsciente porque lo siguiente que capté fue la voz de mi madre llamándome con un tono de preocupación.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, y pude distinguir, con mucha dificultad, su rostro. Estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama. Emmet estaba a un lado mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Que... Qué... Qué ha... Pa... Pasado?- Conseguí decir.

-Emmet te encontró llorando bajo la lluvia- Dijo ella pasándome una mano por la frente- Tienes mucha fiebre mi vida.

-Llevo toda la tarde buscándote, enana- Dijo el apenas en un susurro.

-Tu padre está de camino, lo he llamado en cuanto Emmet ha entrado contigo por la puerta.

Yo no dije nada, no quería verle, no después de que me dijera eso, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para nada, así que solo pude ponerme a llorar. Al momento sentí los brazos de Emmet alrededor de mi.

-No lo dijo en serio Bella, solo intentaba ponerse duro para que no volviéramos a hacerlo- Por más palabras que me decía yo no podía dejar de llorar.

De pronto Emmet deshizo su abrazo y se marchó con mamá, los dos salieron de la habitación, pocos segundos después papá entró mirándome con preocupación, tenía su maletín en la mano y se acercaba lentamente hasta mi. Yo aparté la mirada rápidamente, pero eso solo ocasionó que se me fuera la cabeza y los ojos se me pusieran en blanco.

-¡Bella!- Lo escuché exclamar.

Mis ojos volvieron a su sitio y lo vi frente a mi, cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos mientras ponía sus labios en mi frente.

-Tienes la fiebre muy alta. ¡Esme!- Gritó él. Al instante, mi madre y Emmet entraron corriendo en la habitación, Alice tenía a Jessica entre sus brazos en la puerta- Me la llevo al hospital, tiene la fiebre muy alta, demasiado. Puede tener una neumonía muy fuerte.

Papá me cogió entre sus brazos mientras Emmet y mamá cogían algunas cosas mías y las ponían en una mochila. Sentí mucho fría cuando me sacó de entre las sábanas y me puse a tiritar, mi padre me envolvió en una sábana y me llevó rápidamente al coche. Emmet vino con nosotros en el coche hasta el hospital, durante el camino me quedé dormida.

En el momento que desperté me sentí desorientada, miré a mi alrededor y encontré a Emmet en el sofá del fondo durmiendo y a mi padre, sentado junto a mi cama, con mi mano entre las suyas y apoyando la cabeza en ellas, estaba dormido también. Entonces me acordé de todo lo que había ocurrido, mis ojos se humedecieron y no pude evitar las lágrimas. Sin darme cuenta, apreté un poco la mano de mi padre que se despertó en el acto.

-Bella- Dijo al ver mis lágrimas- ¿Te duele algo?- Dijo muy preocupado levantándose de la silla, yo negué- ¿Qué ocurre entonces?- Se sentó en mi cama mirando como yo no podía dejar de llorar- ¿Es por lo que te dije ayer? Si es eso, te aseguro que no lo dije en serio- Me tomó la cara entre sus manos obligándome a mirarle- Eres mi hija, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. Solo quería que te tomaras en serio lo que te estaba diciendo.

-Yo no quiero causar problemas- Dije entre sollozos- Todo ocurrió sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Lo se, cuando saliste corriendo Emmet me lo gritó antes de salir disparado a buscarte- Me abrazó con todo el cariño del que disponía- Lo siento mucho, mi niña. Debí haberos escuchado antes de decir nada. ¿Me perdonas?

-Claro- Le dije devolviéndole el abrazo- Te quiero papá.

Llegó la hora de que Emmet se marchara a clase, por eso vino mi madre con Jessica a cuidarme porque papá tenía que trabajar. No pude coger a mi niña por miedo a que se contagiara y tuve que llevar una mascarilla todo el día, pero no me importó, estaba con mi niña al lado y con mi madre cuidándome.

Después de merendar llegaron Alice y Emmet con compañía, Jasper y Edward venían con ellos. Mamá se llevó a Jessica y nos dejó a solas, por fin pude quitarme la mascarilla.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Dijo Emmet preocupado.

-Bastante mejor, aun tengo fiebre, pero en comparación con la de anoche no es nada.

-Emmet nos ha contado lo que pasó- Dijo Jasper- No es justo que por culpa de esa estúpida hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

-Exacto, además, tú no hiciste nada- Dijo Alice- Fui yo la que se tiró sobre esa loca.

-Hablando de ella- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa- ¿A que no sabéis que ha hecho hoy?- Todos lo miramos expectantes- Ha intentado coquetear conmigo.

-¿Estás de coña?- Preguntó Emmet con mal humor, él negó- Voy a reventarle la cabeza a esa tía.

-Algo parecido le he dicho yo, pero no tan rudo- Dijo él riendo- Le he dicho que estaba con Bella, para fastidiarla. Pero que aunque no fuera así no saldría con ella ni por todo el oro del mundo, y que tenía suerte de que fuera un caballero porque sino estaría de camino a urgencias.

-Muy bien dicho- Dijo Jasper.

-En serio, no hace falta que digas que estás conmigo. Ella se va a comportar igual.

-¡Ha hecho muy bien en decirlo!- Dijo Alice- ¡Gracias a eso tengo un plan para joderla bien!- Estaba entusiasmada en exceso- Veréis, ella no puede soportar que Edward, que por lo que me han dicho es el sexsymbol del instituto, esté saliendo con Bella porque la considera inferior a ella. Bien, pues hagámosle creer que es cierto.

-Espera Alice- Dije un poco aturdida- Me he perdido. ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

-Quiero que tú y Edward finjáis que salís juntos, no hace falta que os beséis ni nada de eso, solo con abrazos y palabras la podremos engañar muy bien.

Yo miré a Edward y me sonrojé, aunque era lo que más me apetecía, no estaba segura del resultado que podría tener ese plan, pero Edward dijo que si y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

A la semana siguiente pudo incorporarme a las clases de nuevo, fue una suerte que Edward y yo fuéramos a la misma clase porque me pudo pasar todos los apuntes. En clase de tecnología, clase que compartíamos con Rosalie (el aula de tecnología era para todos los cursos a la misma hora), Edward no dejó de hacerme cosquillas, de hablarme al oído y abrazarme, los dos pudimos ver que Rosalie estaba muy enfadada al respecto. Después me pasó un papelito diciéndome que volvía con él en su coche, que tenía una sorpresa, yo dejé el papel a la vista de todos para que Rosalie lo leyera.

A la salida, Emmet, Alice y Jasper subieron al coche de Jasper para volver a casa y yo subí con Edward como habíamos acordado. Me llevó por un camino que no conocía, el solo sonreía ante mis caras de perplejidad, de pronto paró el coche, sacó y me tapó los ojos.

-Edward, ¿qué haces?

-Te he dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ti- No dije nada para no parecer tonta, porque yo pensaba que el papel era parte de la broma- Yo te guiaré.

Me llevó en silencio y con mucho cuidado, me hizo parar unos minutos después y me quitó la venda de los ojos. Ante mi se encontraba un prado precioso, lleno de colorido, flores, luz... era perfecto.

-¿Qué sitio es este?- Dije cuando por fin pude articular palabras coherentes.

-Este es nuestro prado- Me dijo con una sonrisa y me condujo hasta la sombra de un árbol- Todas las parejas tienen un sitio especial, este será el nuestro.

-Edward, solo tenemos que fingir delante de Rosalie- Dijo con tono triste.

-Yo no quiero fingir Bella, quiero que esta relación sea real, te quiero a ti- Dijo mirándome a los ojos- Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi, cuando te revelabas contra tus padres, y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me hablaste en el supermercado el día que nos conocimos. Bella te quiero con toda mi alma- Mientras decía esto nuestros rostros se iban acercando lentamente, estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, apunto de recibir mi primer beso cuando...

-¡ISABELLA MARY SWAN VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- Se escuchó la voz de mi ex-padre, Charlie Swan a pocos metros de nosotros.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¿Os gusta?**

**La cosa se va a ir poniendo mejor en los próximos capítulos, os lo aseguro.**

**¿Alguien adivina que va a pasar? ¿Os haceis una mínima idea?**

**Os recuerdo que ayer empecé a subir una nueva historia, se llama "Eternamente tuya" acabo de subir el segundo capítulo y me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión para seguirlo o no.**

**Muchas gracias por haber mandado tantos reviews, de verdad que no me esperaba que os gustara tanto.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.  
**


	7. 6 Confesiones y hospitales

**6º- Confesiones y hospitales**

Me giré bruscamente hacia el lugar de procedencia de la voz y quedé helada al ver a Charlie, Reneé y Rosalie mirándonos con odio en los ojos a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿¡NO ME HAS OÍDO!? ¡TE HE DICHO QUE VENGAS!

-No pienso irme contigo- Dije tranquilamente- Vosotros ya no sois mi familia.

-¡Maldita niña!- Gritó Reneé- ¿Qué no entiendes que sino tu padre perderá socios?- Me encogí de hombros- ¡Serás desgraciada!- Gritó mientras daba unos pasos hacia mi. Noté un tirón hacia atrás y de repente me encontré detrás de Edward que se había colocado entre las dos- ¡Quita muchacho, esto no va contigo!

-¡Claro que va conmigo! ¡Bella es mi novia y todo lo que le afecte a ella me importa!

-¿Tú su novio?- Dijo Charlie con desprecio- Ella saldrá con quien nosotros le digamos, es para lo único que sirve, para cazar a alguien con fortuna.

Edward corrió hacia él y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, Charlie se lo devolvió, de ese modo empezó una pelea muy dura, ninguno de los dos cedía y ambos se pegaban con rudeza. Vi como Edward se tocaba la zona de las costillas mientras ponía cara de dolor, parecía que le costaba respirar, pero Charlie no estaba mejor que él, parecía que se había roto una pierna.

Yo estaba tan absorta en como se encontraba Edward que no me di cuenta de que Reneé y Rosalie se habían acercado hasta mi, cada una me cogió de un brazo y empezaron a tirar de mi hacia el lujoso coche que tenían. Edward esquivó un golpe de mi padre y salió corriendo en nuestra dirección, le pegó un empujón a Reneé y golpeó a Rosalie en la cara con el puño en un intento de asustarla. Ambas me soltaron, Edward me tomó en brazos y me alejó de ahí, cuando se giró para enfrentarse a Charlie después de ponerme a salvo, vimos como ellos se metían en el coche y se alejaban gritando que volverían y sería peor.

En cuanto dejé de escuchar el sonido del coche me percaté del sonido de la respiración de Edward, era irregular y pesado. Lo miré y vi que estaba echado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las manos en uno de los costados, a la altura del pecho.

-¡Edward!- Me puse junto a él- ¿Puedo hacer algo?- Estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Podrías... Llevarme al... Hospital? No creo poder llegar yo...- Dijo con mucha dificultad.

Yo asentí, apoyé un brazo suyo en mis hombros y lo ayudé a levantarse, entonces fuimos lo más rápido que el cuerpo de Edward nos permitía. Lo subí en el asiento del copiloto y conduje lo más deprisa que pude sin estrellarnos. Llegamos al hospital y lo ayudé a entrar, al vernos, las enfermeras corrieron a llevárselo dentro en una silla de ruedas, dejándome a mi en la sala de espera.

Mi padre salió diez minutos después a buscarme, me llevó hasta su despacho y allí se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Como está Edward?- Pregunté asustada al ver que me miraba con preocupación.

-Está bien, tiene dos costillas rotas, pero nada que sea preocupante- Yo suspiré aliviada ante eso, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, mis anteriores padres habían intentado secuestrarme para casarme con un tío que no conocía de nada. Miré a mi padre y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Tranquila pequeña, ahora todo está bien. Vamos a tener mucho cuidado con todo para que no vuelva a pasar algo así. Ya tenemos suficientes preocupaciones ahora- No entendí que quiso decir pero no me importó en ese momento, ni eso ni la cara de sufrimiento que tenía al decirlo. Estuvimos abrazados unos minutos hasta que me tranquilicé completamente- He llamado a casa, tu madre vendrá a por ti, ¿por que no vas a ver a Edward mientras la esperas? Él ha preguntado por ti.

-¿En serio?- Dijo con la cara iluminada.

-Si, todo el tiempo, su madre ha llegado a sentir celos- Dijo riéndose- Te acompañaré hasta su habitación.

Me condujo por los pasillos hasta una de las muchas habitaciones, al entrar vi a una mujer que se parecía mucho a Edward, estaba sentada junto a él tomándolo de la mano. Al vernos se levantó, me dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó seguida de mi padre.

Yo me quedé en la puerta mirando a Edward con culpabilidad en los ojos, al ver que él se me quedaba mirando bajé la mirada.

-Puedes acercarte que no muerdo- Dijo sonriente, pero yo no me moví ni lo miré- ¿No piensas decirme nada?

-Me siento demasiado culpable para poder mirarte a los ojos- Dijo todavía mirando al suelo. Entonces escuché el sonido de algo procedente de la cama, y cuando miré el se estaba levantando- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá hasta Mahoma- Dijo mirándome seriamente- No pienso quedarme aquí si tu no te acercas.

-¡Quédate donde estás ahora mismo! ¡Ya me acerco yo!- Dije enfadada, no podía creer que de verdad pensara levantarse. Me senté en el lugar que antes había estado su madre y lo miré reflejando el remordimiento que sentía en mis ojos.

-Bella, no debes sentirte culpable, esto no ha sido cosa tuya.

-Ya... Pero podía haberte pasado algo.

-Bueno, tú no me has pedido que me involucre, he sido yo solo, no debería importarte tanto lo que me ocurra...- Dijo con un tono de decepción en la voz y yo no pude aguantarlo más.

-¡Pues si me importa!- Le solté sin más- ¡Me importa muchísimo! No podría soportar que te ocurriera nada, y menos si la causante de todo soy yo- Mis lágrimas caían sin control- No me importa si soy la causante directa o no, lo único que me importa es que tú te arriesgas por mi y no deberías. No soportaría que te ocurriera algo.

-Bella... Por esa misma sensación es por la que me arriesgo por ti- Ambos nos miramos a los ojos- Yo tampoco podría soportar que te llevaran lejos de mi.

-Prefiero que me lleven lejos si con eso tú estás a salvo.

-Y yo prefiero que me peguen y maltraten cien veces más a dejar que te lleven a ningún lugar.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos minutos antes de darnos un abrazo en el que nos dijimos te quiero con el corazón.

-¿Esto significa que en realidad estamos saliendo?- Me preguntó sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Creo que si- Dijo aprentándolo más a mi.

Ambos acordamos que por el momento era mejor guardarlo en secreto, yo tenía un poco de miedo ante la reacción de la gente, no porque no vieran lo magnífico que es Edward, sino porque vieran lo insignificante que era yo para estar a su lado.

-Bella- Dijo la voz de mi padre desde la puerta- Tu madre está aquí, es hora de irse.

-Muy bien- Me giré a Edward- Mañana vendré a verte.

-Eso sería magnífico.

Me despedí de él y salí por la puerta, mi padre me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos hacia la salida.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- Me dijo sonriente- Edward es un muchacho magnífico.

-¿Pero que...?

-Elisabeth, es decir, la madre de Edward y yo os hemos escuchado- Bajó la mirada avergonzado- Lo siento, es que íbamos a ver como iba todo y os pillamos hablando.

-¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto?- Pregunté nerviosa- Tengo miedo de equivocarme.

-Has hecho lo correcto, si tú sientes algo por él eso es lo correcto. Y si te equivocas no pasará nada, esas cosas ocurren, pero si te digo la verdad, no creo que te hayas equivocado.

Me besó la frente y yo le rodeé la cintura, caminamos así hasta la puerta de entrada donde estaba mi madre esperándome con cara de puros nervios. Al verme corrió hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi niña- Dijo cuando me tuvo entre sus brazos.

Me marché con ella y nos metimos en el coche, estuvimos en silencio todo el tiempo, ella estaba realmente nerviosa y no entendía que estuviera así por lo que me había ocurrido. Cuando aparcó frente a la casa me atreví a intentar averiguar que ocurría.

-Mamá, quiero que me digas porque estás tan nerviosa.

Lo haré, pero no quiero que te alteres, tu padre ya ha estado en casa para hacer todo lo posible por dejarla estable.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Dije con miedo- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Jessica?

-Mi vida, la niña está muy enferma. Llamé a tu padre esta mañana rápidamente en cuanto vi la fiebre que tenía. Hemos conseguido bajarle la fiebre y Alice y Emmet están vigilándola desde que han llegado, pero no deja de llorar y de vez en cuando le vuelve a subir. Intenté llamarte pero te habías dejado el móvil en casa- Dijo con sufrimiento en su voz.

En cuanto escuché eso salí disparada hacia la casa, necesitaba ver como estaba mi niña, no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada.

******************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, creo que no está mal, aunque no se si es lo que esperábais.**

**Gracias por vuestros magníficos reviews, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. ¡Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! Aun no me lo puedo creer, muchísimas gracias, sois geniales.  
**

**Para los que me decíais que no os gusta Rosalie como mala porque entonces Emmet no se queda con ella, solo deciros que las personas cambian.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	8. 7 La situación es grave

**7º- La situación es grave**

Entré en la casa corriendo, mi madre me siguió de cerca pero yo no la esperé, tenía que ver a mi hija. Al entrar en mi habitación y ver que no estaban allí me asusté, empecé a entrar en todas las habitaciones, pero no estaban en ninguna, mi madre miró en la cocina, el salón, el despacho... Nada.

Un miedo terrible se apoderó de mi, pensé que mi antigua familia había ido y se la había llevado junto con Alice y Emmet, pero la voz el móvil de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Alice!- Dijo ella al responder- ¿Donde estáis? Bella está desesperada- Silencio mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Dios mío!- Vi como mi madre se ponía a llorar, eso me aterró- Si, claro. No te preocupes, dentro de un rato nos vemos allí- Y colgó.

Se giró a mirarme fijamente, mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban como el agua al llegar a una catarata. Se acercó a mi, me tomó de las manos y me arrastró al sofá donde nos sentamos mirándonos.

-Bella- Dijo con un susurro para que no notara su voz quebrada- Han llevado a la niña a urgencias, parece que es bastante grave lo que le ocurre. Tu padre acaba de entrar con ella a que le hagan todas las pruebas necesarias.

Me quedé helada, mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de decirme. Pasaron unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que por fin asimilé lo que significaban esas palabras.

-¡Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora!- Exclamé intentando levantarme del sofá, pero los brazos de mi madre rodeándome me lo impidieron- ¡Suéltame!- Empecé a chillar y a retorcerme intentando librarme de su agarre.

-Bella, cálmate, tienes que serenarte, ella te necesita tranquila- Eso hizo que me parara en seco, me giré a mirarla- Tu padre me ha pedido que primero te calmes, después de lo que te ha pasado hoy, esto puede ser demasiado para ti. En cuanto te calmes iremos a verla- Yo asentí, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna- Muy bien, quiero que vayas a ducharte y te cambies de ropa, yo te preparare una tila, después de eso nos iremos.

Subí a mi habitación y me duché, intenté tomármelo con calma pero aun así no tarde ni cinco minutos, me puse ropa limpia y bajé a la cocina con mi madre. Ella no dijo nada, tan solo me dio la tila, se sentó a mi lado esperando a que me la tomara mientras me abrazaba de la cintura.

Me tomé la tila lo más lentamente que pude y después nos volvimos a encaminar al hospital, nunca había tenido ningún reparo por los hospitales, pero empezaba a odiarlos desmesuradamente, las últimas visitas habían sido devastadoras para mi.

Entramos en el hospital, en la parte de urgencias, y vimos a Emmet y Alice abrazados, y a Jasper al lado mirándolos. Nos acercamos a ellos rápidamente.

-¿Como esta Jessica?- Pregunté ansiosa.

-Papá aun no ha salido- Dijo Emmet.

-Lo siento Bella, lo siento mamá- Dijo Alice llorando- No he sabido que hacer y me ha entrado pánico.

-Tranquila cariño, has hecho bien en decidir traerla- Mi madre la abrazó y Emmet a mi.

-Parece que hoy es un mal día para todos- Dijo Jasper, yo le miré- Edward me ha contado lo que ha pasado.

Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada, no podía evitar sentirme culpable porque él estuviera aquí.

-¿Por qué no vas a verle Bella? Eso te relajará y te mantendrá ocupada, y él se animará- Dijo Jasper mirándome.

-Es una buena idea hija, yo iré a avisarte en cuanto tu padre salga.

Solo pude asentir antes de marcharme a la habitación de Edward, cuando entré él me miró desconcertado, pero enseguida sonrió.

-¡Hola!- Dijo él- ¿No podías estar más de una hora sin verme?- Yo no respondí, solo me acerqué a él y me senté en la silla que había junto a su cama, él cambió el semblante en cuanto notó que no estaba como antes- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mi niña está muy grave- Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su cama llorando- Mi padre le está haciendo pruebas...

No me dijo nada, pero acarició mis cabellos delicadamente mientras yo lloraba. Cuando mis lágrimas cesaron después de desahogarme, él me cogió la muñeca y tiró delicadamente de mi para que me sentara en la cama mirándole.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Dijo abrazándome- Seguro que es una falsa alarma, que solo tiene gripe o algo así. Es muy pequeña y todo le puede afectar mucho.

-Espero que sea eso, si le pasa algo me muero- Dije contra su hombro.

Pasé todo el tiempo abrazada a él, llorando por el miedo y la impotencia que sentía ante la situación.

Una hora después apareció mi madre por la puerta de la habitación.

-Bella, cariño, tu padre quiere verte en su despacho.

-¿No te ha dicho nada?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-No cielo, quiere hablar contigo antes que con nadie.

-Ves Bella- Me dijo Edward- Y relájate, todo saldrá bien.

Salí con mi madre después de mirar a Edward a los ojos buscando algo de tranquilidad, pero nada podía calmarme en esos momentos.

Entré sola al despacho de mi padre, lo vi con la cabeza apoyada en las manos sentado en su escritorio, eso no era una buena señal. Me acerqué y me senté frente a la mesa silenciosamente, él no notó mi presencia.

-Ejem...- Carraspeé para que supiera que estaba ahí, levantó la cabeza y ahí se fueron todas mis esperanzas de que fuera una falsa alarma, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas- Papá, ¿qué le ocurre a Jessica?- Mi voz se quebró.

-Bella- Se levantó y se arrodilló frente a mi antes de abrazarme- Mi niña... Jessica tiene un problema muy serio de corazón, no es posible operarlo.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- No podía decir lo que yo estaba pensando- ¿Voy a perder a mi niña? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Solo sería posible con un trasplante, pero no hay muchos corazones del tamaño que necesita Jessica- Me derrumbé por completo- Además de que la operación es carísima... Si conseguimos un donante buscaremos la forma de pagarlo, pero no tenemos donantes Bella... La pondré en la lista de espera, y estará de las primeras, eso te lo aseguro, pero no hay muchas esperanzas...

No quise seguir escuchando, me levanté y salí corriendo a ver a mi hija, tenía que verla, no podía pasar más tiempo sin verla. La encontré en la zona de cuidados intensivos, con una mascarilla puesta y un montón de tubos y aparatos conectados a su diminuto cuerpo.

Me prometí que encontraría la forma de ayudarla , fuera cual fuera, y si no lo conseguí me iría tras ella.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, es un poco triste y sensiblero.**

**¿Qué creeis que va a pasar? Os puedo asegurar que nadie va a adivinar lo que va a ocurrir.**

**También os recuerdo que ahora estoy subiendo una historia nueva que se llama "Eternamente tuya", es sobre Carlisle y Esme aunque apareceran todos los personajes que os gustan. Me gustaría que la leyerais y me dierais vuestra opinion.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	9. 8 Amenazas

**8º- Amenazas**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, mirando a mi niña, pero de repente sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura. Me giré y vi a Edward allí con el pijama del hospital.

-¿Qué haces levantado?- Pregunté mirándolo con reproche.

-Me han dicho lo de Jessica y pensé que estarías aquí así que me he escapado de mi habitación para venir a verte y darte algo de apoyo.

-Mírala- Dije volviendo a girarme hacia el cristal- Es tan pequeñita, no es justo que ella pase por esto.

-Lo se, ella está empezando a vivir...

Me abracé a él muy fuerte y derramé un montón de lágrimas, él y mi niña era lo único que me importaba.

-¡Edward!- Exclamó la voz de una mujer detrás de nosotros- ¿Se puede saber porque te has ido de tu habitación?- Vi que se trataba de su madre.

-Ella me necesita- Dijo él besando mis cabellos- Lo está pasando muy mal.

-Lo se- Dijo mirándome- Siento mucho lo que estás pasando pequeña- Se volvió a girar hacia Edward- Pero tú, ¡ya estás tirando para tu habitación si no quieres que te mande yo de una patada en el trasero!

-Mamá, estoy bien...

-Edward- Dije yo mirándolo- ¡A tu cuarto!

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, yo soy madre y se lo que se sufre porque tu hijo no esté bien, vete o me sentiré peor porque estés en el hospital- Dije sinceramente.

-Esta bien- Dijo rendido- Pero en cuanto me den el alta pienso venir a verte y no me valdrá lo que me digas- Empezó a caminar con su madre- Y tú, mamá, recuerda que tengo dieciocho años, no tienes que preocuparte así por mi.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo ya que parece que tú no lo haces.

Y se alejaron por el pasillo, yo volví a centrar mi atención en Jessica, mi pequeña niña.

Cuando llevaba allí cerca de dos horas, vi que al lado de ella había un pequeño de un añito, muy moreno y de pelo negro. Vi que un hombre se encontraba a mi lado mirando a ese niño, me sentí fatal al ver la expresión de su cara pensando que la mía debía reflejar el mismo dolor que la suya. De pronto el hombre se giró y me sonrió.

-¿Es suya esa niña?- Yo asentí- Es un encanto, es preciosa.

-Gracias, su hijo también es hermosísimo. ¿Qué le ocurre al pequeño?

-Problemas respiratorios, tiene los pulmones muy pequeños para su edad, no se están desarrollando bien, ¿Y a tu niña?

-Necesita un trasplante de corazón- Miré por el cristal a los dos niños- Menuda suerte tenemos- Dijo sonriendo sin ganas, él hizo lo mismo.

-Soy Jacob Black y mi niño es Seth- Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Bella Swan- Dije estrechándole la mano- Quiero decir Cullen. Y mi niña es Jessica.

-¿Swan o Cullen?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Cullen- Dije decidida- Espero que su hijo se recupere pronto.

-Yo también lo espero, mi mujer está destrozada, ya perdimos un bebé hace dos años, fue antes de nacer, le faltaban apenas dos meses.

-Lo siento- Dije bajando mi mirada.

-No te preocupes- Dijo secándose las pocas lágrimas que se le escapaban- Voy a ir a por mi mujer, querrá ver al pequeño. Espero que tu hija se recupere pronto y que nos volvamos a ver. Hasta otra.

Se marchó y me dejó de nuevo con mi hija.

Mi padre vino a verme cuando acabó su turno, me abrazó mientras los dos mirábamos a Jessica.

-Bella, nos la vamos a llevar a casa- Yo lo miré asustada, no lo entendía- Aquí no pueden hacer más por ella si no hay un donante y en casa estaréis mejor las dos.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, vamos a firmar los papeles mientras la preparan- Caminamos hacia el mostrador y firmamos los papeles- Edward también ha recibido el alta, le he dicho que venga a verte a casa esta tarde antes de que su madre se lo llevara a rastras prácticamente.

-Vale, gracias papá.

Me trajeron a Jessica, estaba dormidita, mi madre me abrazó y me condujo hasta el coche, Alice y Emmet se habían adelantado a casa para ordenarla un poco. Papá condujo hasta casa en silencio, mamá estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo y yo no pude apartar la vista de mi pequeña.

En casa, subí a mi habitación, acosté a Jessica en la cuna y me quedé sentada al lado hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Entró mi padre muy serio.

-Bella, baja un momento por favor- Yo obedecí en silencio. Ambos bajamos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dije mirándolos a todos que estaban sentados mirándome fijamente.

-Bella, ha llegado esto para ti.

Me entregó un trozo de papel con una letra impresa que reconocí muy bien, Charlie.

"Hola Isabella,

me dirijo a ti para decirte lo decepcionado que estoy contigo, no has hecho más que defraudarnos a tu madre y a mi, siempre haciéndonos daño. Ya es hora de que corrijas ese comportamiento rebelde que tienes.

Vas a volver con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas y te casaras con James Dippet, el chico que hemos elegido para ti, es perfecto, él se encargará de que entres en razón, porque de lo contrario tu carita no volverá a ser la misma.

Sabes de lo que soy capaz así que no compliques las cosas"

Me quedé blanca, esto era demasiado para mi, me querían casar con un maltratador... Miré a mi padre y vi que él tenía una cara de enfado que no había visto nunca en él.

-A nosotros nos ha mandado otra diciéndonos algo parecido- Mi padre se puso frente a mi- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que puedan hacerte ellos?

-Más por vosotros que por mi. Yo en si no les tengo miedo.

-Pues nosotros tampoco así que vamos a demandarlos por acoso. Eres legalmente hija nuestra y después de que renunciaran a ti esto es claramente un caso de acoso.

-Lo hemos hablado los cuatro- Dijo Emmet- No vamos a permitir que te traten como a un objeto.

-Claro que no- Siguió Alice- ¡Eres una persona!

-Y además eres de nuestra familia- Continuó Esme- Nadie te hará daño cariño.

Papá se puso a llamar a abogados y especialistas en el tema, Alice y Emmet se marcharon a investigar un poco sobre James Dippet, mamá se fue a la cocina y yo volví a subir a mi habitación.

Miraba a Jessica dormir cuando llamaron de nuevo a mi puerta, tenía miedo de que hubieran llegado más amenazas, pero al abrir vi a Edward esperando en la entrada.

-¡Edward!- Exclamé feliz- Pasa por favor.

-Hola- Me sonrió y entró.

Nos sentamos en la cama y él miró la cuna.

-¿Como está?

-Ahora estable, pero necesita el trasplante con urgencia- Dije triste.

-Encontraremos un donante, ya lo verás- Suspiró sonoramente- Tu madre me ha contado lo de la amenaza de los Swan, me ha dejado leer la carta. Espero que no te importe.

-No, tranquilo, sino te la hubiera enseñado yo.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, que no pienso dejarte bajo ningún concepto, eres muy importante para mi, y Jessica también. No me importa lo que intenten ellos, no conseguirán que me aparte de tu lado, no pienso permitir que un cerdo maltratador te ponga un dedo encima...- Lo interrumpí posando mis labios sobre los suyos, sus palabras me habían llegado a lo más profundo del corazón.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**¡¡¡SE HAN BESADO!!! **

**Espero que ahora estéis más contentos, jejeje.**

**También ha aparecido Jacob y volverá a aparecer, no os preocupeis.**

**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que si.**

**Bueno espero vuestros reviews con ansias, de verdad que me alegra que os guste tanto la historia.**

**¿Alguno se anima a intentar adivinar lo que va a ocurrir?**

**Nos leemos  
**


	10. 9 Me quedo sin habla

**9º- Me quedo sin habla**

No sabía de donde había salido mi impulso para hacerlo, pero ahí estaba yo, besando los labios del chico más maravilloso que había conocido nunca. Él tardo en reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos en los que permaneció tenso correspondió mi beso. Fue tierno y lleno de amor, no fue muy largo pero fue intenso, poco a poco separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos a los ojos y ambos sonreimos.

-Guau- Dijo él sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro- Eso ha estado genial.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Puedo saber a que ha venido eso?

-Pues...- Me ruboricé- Es que has empezado a decir todas esas cosas, y no he podido evirtarlo... Lo siento.

-¡No!- Dijo elevando la voz haciendo que Jessica llorara, yo la cogí y la mecí- No lo sientas- Dijo arrodillándose frente a nosotras- Besarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca- Miró a Jessica- Hola preciosa, siento haberte asustado- Besó su frente y ella se calmó.

-Le gustas.

-Y ella a mi también, es un encanto.

Jessica se volvió a dormir, así que nosotros decidimos dejarla descansar y bajar al salón a hablar tranquilamente. Mi madre nos llevó algo de merendar mientras oíamos a mi padre gritar desde su despacho, aunque no oíamos ni que ni a quien.

Estuvimos abrazados en el sofá sin decir nada hasta que mi padre salió furioso de su despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?- Pregunté asustada.

-He hablado con Charlie Swan- Dijo sentándose en el sofá de al lado- Ha dicho que va a denunciar a Edward por agresión- Los dos lo miramos atónitos- Por eso no os preocupéis, lleva las de perder. Pero me ha amenazado muy seriamente, y estoy preocupado por si cumple su amenaza- Nos miró seriamente- Dice que si mañana no estás en su casa no se responsabiliza de lo que nos ocurra, que los accidentes ocurren. ¿Crees que pueda intentar algo contra la familia?

-De él me lo creo todo- Dije desanimada- Papá... Mañana iré allí, es lo mejor.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijeron Edward y mi padre a la vez.

-Pues que si la única forma de que no os haga nada es volviendo a su casa, lo haré.

-¡No digas tonterías Bella!- Gritó mi padre- ¡Antes muerto que devolverte a esa casa! ¿Crees que puedo permitir que te traten como lo han hecho?

-Pero papá...

-¡He dicho que no y se acabó! Si debo atarte a la cama para que no te escapes lo haré, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Solo pude asentir antes de que mi padre volviera a su despacho enfadado, pero esta vez conmigo. Me sentí fatal por eso, él siempre estaba sereno y cuando se enfadaba era muy enserio, yo le estaba haciendo sufrir con mi actitud, ¿pero como tener otra actitud?

-Bella, ni siquiera lo pienses- Me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos- Yo tampoco voy a permitir que vuelvas con ellos.

-Edward, tienes que entenderlo, si no lo hago van a hacerles daño. Todos los miembros de esta familia han sido muy buenos conmigo como para que yo les permita poner sus vidas en juego a cambio de la mía.

-Precisamente por ellos es por lo que no puedes hacerlo, ¿has pensado como se sentirán Alice, Emmet, Carlisle y Esme si te vas con los Swan? ¿O como me sentiré yo? No, espera, borra todo eso, ¿has pensado en lo que va a ocurrir con tu hija si tú vuelves a esa casa?

Me quedé helada, la verdad es que no había pensado en mi hija, ¿qué pasaría con ella? No podía llevarla conmigo pero tampoco pedía dejarla, Edward tenía razón, no podía ir con ellos, no podía volver a esa casa porque no sería capaz de abandonar a mi niña, y con ella al resto de mi familia.

Miré a Edward y lo abracé, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido de que él llegará a mi vida, de que fuera tan maravilloso.

-Tienes razón, no puedo hacerlo.

-Lo se, y no te dejaré hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, yo no fui a clase, no tenía ánimos, me quedé en casa con Jessica y mi madre, Alice y Emmet se encargarían de traerme los deberes y Edward había prometido venir a verme después del instituto.

Mientras mi madre bañaba a Jessica llamaron al timbre, yo abrí y me encontré con un hombre alto y esbelto, rubio de ojos claros.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-¿Es usted Isabella Swan?- Preguntó muy seriamente.

-No, soy Bella Cullen, ¿En que puedo ayud...?- Ese hombre me abofeteó.

-Hola Isabella, soy James Dippet- Dijo cogiéndome del cuello y entrando en la casa casi arrastrándome- He venido a ver a mi futura esposa y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras- Volvió a golpearme, yo no grité ni me quejé- Tus padres quieren que vuelvas a casa, y yo voy a hacerte entender que tú solo estás para obedecer, primero a tus padres y en cuanto nos casemos a mi- Me propinó una patada en el estomago que hizo que me faltara el aire- Quiero oirte gritar clemencia, quiero que me supliques que pare- Empezó a golpearme y me lanzó contra la mesa de cristal del salón, grité de dolor cuando sentí el impacto y escuché la voz de mi madre.

-¡Salga de aquí y llamo a la policía!- A continuación perdí el conocimiento.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- Escuché una voz que me llamaba- ¡Vamos Bella, despierta!- La voz parecía angustiada.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que intentar abrir los ojos, sentí algo húmedo en mi mano y cuando conseguí separar mis párpados vi a mi madre llorando tomándome de la mano. Me moví y vi a mi madre mirándome, hice el esfuerzo de sentarme, me encontraba en el sofá tumbada, vi que tenía una venda en la otra mano y noté una en mi frente.

-Cariño, ¿como te sientes?

-...- Yo quería hablar pero no podía, las palabras no salían de mi boca- ...- Intenté de nuevo decir algo pero nada. Empecé a asustarme, eso no era normal.

-Bella, tesoro, ¿que ocurre?

La miré e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para explicárselo, cogí su mano la puse en mi garganta y empecé a negar.

-¿No puedes hablar?- Ella palideció cuando yo afirmé con la cabeza- ¡Dios mío!- Me abrazó muy fuerte- Tranquila, tu padre está de camino, ahora quiero que te quedes ahí quieta mientras recojo esto, ¿vale?- Asentí de nuevo.

Ella recogió todo mientras yo la miraba cayendo lágrimas de mis mejillas, terminó de recoger los cristales y los restos de la mesa minutos antes de que mi padre entrara corriendo por la puerta. Al verme con vendajes y llorando se asustó y corrió hasta mi.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Carlisle- Dijo mi madre llegando hasta el sofá- Yo te lo explicaré- Ella le contó lo que ella sabía, que había escuchado un ruido fuerte y que al bajar había encontrado a James pegándome. Que lo había echado de casa y me había curado- Cuando ha despertado ha sido incapaz de hablar por más que lo ha intentado.

-¿No puedes hablar?- Dijo muy preocupado, yo negué llorando- Eso no es bueno, Bella dime en que lugar de la cabeza te has golpeado- Yo le señalé los lugares donde me dolía, un era la frente, donde tenía una brecha producida por los cristales, y otro la zona del cerebelo, es decir la parte trasera y baja de mi cráneo. Mi padre tocó esa zona- El golpe a podido dañar alguna función de tu cerebro, habrá que hacerte pruebas para comprobarlo- Yo me quedé blanca- Hoy te quedarás en casa, mañana iremos al hospital. Quiero que reposes ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y mi padre me cargó en brazos hasta mi habitación, me tumbó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado mientras mi madre cogía a Jessica y se la llevaba para darle un biberón.

-No quiero que te asustes, aunque sea cierto lo que he dicho abajo, eso es reversible, encontraremos la forma de que vuelvas a hablar.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os esperabais esto? Jejejeje**

**Tengo escrito de momento hasta el 21, y os aseguro que lo vais a pasar mucho peor. (Que mala soy)**

**Pero bueno, de momento esto es lo que tenéis, espero que os guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me mandais, me alegro de que os guste tanto la historia, eso me anima aseguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, pues eso, a ver si adivinais que va a ocurrir, aunque lo dudo**

**Nos leemos  
**


	11. 10 Buscando una solución

**10º- Buscando una solución**

Desde que mi padre había venido a verme no había querido recibir a nadie, me sentía demasiado extraña, buscaba la respuesta a todos mis problemas. Absorta como estaba en mis pensamientos no escuché el sonido del coche de Emmet aparcando en la entrada, ni la puerta abrirse dejando paso a mis hermanos y a Edward. Solo me percaté de su presencia cuando Alice se sentó a mi lado y Emmet me abrazó, vi a Jasper acercarse a mi mirándome con compasión y Edward se quedó en la puerta incapaz de mirarme a la cara. Eso me dolió, yo solo quería que él viniera y me dijera que lo que me había pasado no importaba, que para él daba igual.

Edward estuvo distante conmigo toda la tarde, eso me enseñó que él no me veía igual, cuando me dirigió alguna mirada la apartaba enseguida, para mi eso fue suficiente para entender que yo causaba demasiados problemas como para que él quisiera estar conmigo.

_**--^^--^^--^^--^^--**_

No me podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, desde que llegue a Forks mi vida se estaba volviendo amargante, no podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte. Y solo pensar que todo esto me pasa por la culpa de mi familia biológica. ¿Qué podía hacer para que mi familia adoptiva no sufriera por mi y que mi familia biológica me dejara en paz?, solo me quedaba una solución, y era la mejor de todas.  
Le escribí una nota a mi padre para decirle que Jessica estaría mejor en el hospital por si a James se le ocurría volver a ir a casa, mientras le escribía la carta no dejaba de derramar lagrimas por mi pálida cara, solo pensaba en que era lo mejor, que no pasaría nada si sufrían un poco, de todos modos el tiempo lo cura todo, y yo no era en realidad parte de su familia, sangre de su sangre.  
La nota dice así:

"Papa se que queréis mucho a Jessica, por ello creo que es mejor que la tengáis en el hospital por si al desalmado de James le da por ir a casa y hacer alguna locura."  
Te quiere tu hija Isabella Cullen."

Decidí salir pero antes le escribí a mi madre en la pizarra que me dio mi padre para poder comunicarme, que me acercaba en un momento al hospital, que cuidara de Jessica y que no tardaría en llegar. Ella no se opuso y le asegure que no me pasaría nada.  
Llegue al hospital y fui directamente al despacho de mi padre, le di la nota, y en la pizarra escribí que tenía que irme a casa porque mama estaba con Jessica, me dio un beso en la frente y me fui. Pero antes de irme mi padre me dijo:  
- Bella, hija mía, se me olvidaba decirte que dentro de un par de días te tendremos que meter en cirugía, vamos a ver si podemos arreglar el daño hecho en la parte del cerebro que te impide hablar. No te preocupes no dejare que te pase nada, me han dicho que será todo muy sencillo y en pocos días podrás empezar a gritarle a Emmet, por hacerte rabiar. Te quiero mi princesa.- Me dijo Carlisle

Después de abrazar a mi padre salí del hospital y me monte en el coche, no podría dejar de llorar, sentía como mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas frías, decidí acercarme al lugar especial de Edward y mío, aunque para mi dejo de ser tan especial desde la disputa entre Edward y Charlie, y después después del distanciamiento de Edward.  
Paré el deportivo de Alice, se lo tomé prestado porque era el más rápido y necesitaba velocidad para tomar una decisión. Me senté un rato en un huequecito que había en la hierba que yo conocía muy bien, lo hice yo los días que solía venir con Edward. Ya llevaba allí unas horas sentada, sin apenas saber si alguien me estaría buscando, la verdad no me importaba, decidí no llevarme el móvil ni nada que se pudiera dar contacto de mi paradero.  
De pronto me di cuenta que a lo lejos había un acantilado y decidí acercarme a ver como era de alto. Tarde en subir hasta allí casi dos horas. Cuando llegue estaba reventada, sin ganas de nada, solo de descansar en la cima. Me acerque al borde del precipicio, y era altísimo si una persona cayera de allí no creo que se pudiera salvar.  
Era mi oportunidad, era lo mejor que podía hacer, quien iba a sospechar de mi suicidio, ¡nadie! Se pensarían que habría sido James y no pensarían lo contrario y ni se preguntarían el porqué de mi suicidio porque a ojos de todos yo habría sido una víctima y las dos familias descansarían sin más problemas.  
Aunque me lo pensé un poco decidí hacerlo, tenía que saltar, todos los problemas acabarían al fin, pensé en mi niña antes de cerrar los ojos preparada para iniciar mi caída, pero en el momento en que me disponía a impulsarme hacia el vacío alguien me agarro el brazo izquierdo, al mirar atrás no me podía creer a quien estaba viendo, era imposible……….

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Saltará Bella?**

**Voy a subir unos cuantos capítulos hoy, no tardaré en subir el siguiente, a ver si me mandais unos cuantos reviews antes de eso, que tengo ganas de saber quien creeis que es.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	12. 11 Sentimientos extraños

**11º- Sentimientos extraños**

¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿Quién se creía que era para cogerme el brazo? Me quede perpleja al verle, le mire a esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia, él esperaba que le dijera algo, pero como decirle nada si por mi boca no salía ni un pequeño suspiro. Siguió mirándome esperando hasta que de pronto me cogió de los brazos.  
- ¿¡Qué haces, estás loca!? ¿¡Te crees que saltando ibas hacer solucionar algo!? ¡Al menos podrías hablarme! ¡La vida es dura pero te tienes que aguantar e intentar se feliz con lo que te toca! Si yo pensara igual que tú hace años que ya no estaría en este mundo.  
Él cesó su discurso al ver como por mis ojos derramaban lagrimas de dolor y de arrepentimiento al darme cuenta de que si me hubiera suicidado no hubiera visto nunca más a mi pequeña Jessica, no la hubiera podido ayudar en sus peores momentos, no estaría con ella ahora con su problema con el corazón. ¡En que estaba pensando! Solo pensaba en mi. ¡Que ingrata y egoísta he sido! Y ha tenido que ser él quien me hiciera verlo, le tenía que dar las gracias por agárrame antes de haber destrozado más a las personas que quiero.  
Pero como darle las gracias si no podía hablar, estuve pensando mientras él hablaba, yo hacía rato que no le escuchaba. Me acorde que de pequeña la madre de Charlie me enseño a hablar en signos, ya había intentado hablar con signos a mi familia pero Carlisle me dijo que ellos no sabían esa lengua.  
Hice un signo para que él me siguiera hasta el coche, él sin rechistar lo hizo, después de una hora y media de camino, me sorprendió tardemos menos que en subir, llegamos al coche, yo cogí mi pizarrita.  
"Me he quedado sin voz por culpa de un desalmado, ¿sabes hablar la Lengua de Signos? Sería una gran ayuda."  
Me miro perplejo, entonces entendió el porque de mi silencio.  
- Si se hablar en signos, tú dime lo que quieras con las manos que yo te respondo con la boca, ¿o también te has vuelto sorda y necesitas que te hable con signos?- Intentó bromear para aligerar la tensión de mi rostro.  
Me entro una risa tonta, me hizo gracia, hacia días que nadie conseguía que le dedicara ni una pequeña son risa.  
- Hola…..Jacob. ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? ¿No me estarías siguiendo?- Empecé a signar.  
- Bella te vi desde la puerta de mi casa, vivo allí- Me señaló una casita a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos- Vi como te dirigías hacia el acantilado y decidí ir para conversar y preguntarte por Jessica.-  
- Bueno y por lo que se ve te llevaste una gran sorpresa ¿Verdad?- Signe evitando mirarle a los ojos, ahora me sentía avergonzada.  
- Pues sí, no entiendo porque te querías o sigues queriendo suicidarte, la vida es dura Bella pero no puedes dejar a tu hija en estos momentos, a quien más necesita ella es a su madre.-  
Me temblaron las rodillas y caí al suelo, mis ojos empezaron a derramar de nuevo lagrimas, pensé en las cosas que me decía Jacob, en la razón que tenia y en lo poco que yo me valoraba, Jacob se agacho y me agarro de la mano y me hizo levantar.  
- No llores más, todo se arreglara, a tu cara no le pega nada estare siempre triste. Bella ven con migo, vamos a mi casa, te daré algo de comer, seguro que llevas todo el día sin probar bocado.  
- Gracias- le signé- La verdad es que llevo horas sin comer ni beber- Puse cara de cansada - ¿Y tu mujer y Seth? ¿Cómo está el pequeño?  
- Están otra vez en el hospital- Se le entristeció la cara – Al día siguiente de que a Jessica le dieran el alta, salió Seth del hospital, pero ayer enfermo de nuevo y otra vez esta allí metido sin saber que podemos hacer por ayudarlo, aun no hemos podido conversar con el médico. Dentro de un rato iré a verles, pero antes deberías darte un baño y comer, seguro que la ropa de mi mujer te estará bien, y a ella no le importara.-  
- Gracias Jacob, eres muy amable con migo- Sonreí mientras mis manos gesticulaban.  
No sé porque mis piernas se dirigieron hacia él y le abrace, él se quedo mirándome embobado sin saber qué hacer, no sé qué estaba pasando, solo sé que en los días que llevaba sin hablar era la persona que mejor me había comprendido y se preocupó por lo que pensaba.  
Pero algo raro me pasaba, le miré fije a los ojos sentí como mis piernas reaccionaban poniéndose de puntillas para poder llegar sin miedo a sus labios carnosos que seguro también serian sabrosos. Cerré los ojos y me acerque lentamente a él, pero no llegué a besarlo, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y me desvanecí…

--^^--^^--^^--

**Jacob**

Ella cayó en mis brazos sin motivo aparente, debía hacer algo, la subí al asiento del copiloto del coche que ella había traído, me subí al del conductor y aceleré todo lo que pude, pensé en llevarla al hospital pero al final decidí llevarla a su casa, que su familia decidiera si era necesario. Miré en su bolso buscando alguna identificación donde ver la dirección y la encontré.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí, sin importarme el límite de velocidad, ella no se movía en absoluto y su respiración era muy lenta, me estaba empezando a asustar.

Llegué a los pies de esa enorme casa y me sorprendió encontrar coches de policía allí. Ante el sonido del coche aparcando un hombre rubio salió con cara de preocupación, su cara cambió a una de enfado cuando me vio salir del coche.

-¡Traigo a Bella, se ha desmayado!- Dije rápidamente.

-¡Bella!- Gritó él corriendo hacia el coche, abrió la puerta y la sacó- Entra por favor- Me dijo subiendo por las escaleras de la casa.

Yo lo seguí de cerca, entramos en la gran casa y vi como la tumbaban en un sofá blanco, vi como una mujer se ponía a su lado acariciándole la mejilla mientras lloraba, y a dos jóvenes mirándola preocupados desde el sofá de enfrente.

La policía se marchó al ver que Bella estaba en casa, el hombre que había cogido a Bella se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por traerla, no sabíamos donde estaba.

-Estaba en el acantilado de La Push- Ellos me miraron sorprendidos- Estuvo apunto de saltar.

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Lo que oyen, ella estaba cerca de mi casa y vi como se dirigía hacia el acantilado, la conocí en el hospital porque mi hijo estaba ingresado cuando lo estuvo su niña y pensé en hablar con ella y preguntarle por la pequeña. La cogí justo cuando iba a saltar, la acompañé al coche y allí se desvaneció- No creí oportuno contar el hecho de que ella se había lanzado a mis brazos prácticamente.

-¡Dios mío!- Dijo la mujer que estaba junto a ella- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-No lo se, eso no me lo dijo. Lo único que me contó fue que un tío había hecho que se quedara sin habla.

-¿Te lo dijo? ¿Como te lo dijo?- Preguntó el hombre ansioso.

-En lengua de signos, yo se hablarla, mi mujer es sorda- Todos me miraron sorprendidos- Bueno, tengo que irme, mi mujer está en el hospital con mi hijo y será mejor que vaya a verles. Si no les molesta, mañana me pasaré para ver como están Bella y la pequeña.

-Claro- Dijo el hombre- Es lo mínimo por haber salvado su vida.

Nos despedimos y caminé hasta el hospital, había venido con el coche de ella así que no tenía medio de transporte. En el hospital vi a mi mujer dormida junto a la pequeña cama de hospital de mi hijo, que volvía a estar sedado e intubado. No se porque razón me vino a la mente la cara de Bella, y mientras lo hacía algo oprimió mi corazón.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¿Os esperábais esto? Ahora subo el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	13. 12 Remordimientos

**12º- Remordimientos**

Cuando desperté no sabía ni si quiera donde estaba, asombrada me quede cuando me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama, ¿Cómo podía ser? Era imposible, ¿como había llegado hasta aquí? ¡Jacob! Claro quién si no me iba a traer, pensé en que se habría asustado al ver como me desmayaba... ¡Será estúpido! Yo no quería volver, aunque en el fondo se lo agradecía y él estaría preocupado porque me pasara algo serio.  
De pronto me di cuenta de que mientras pensaba en Jacob sentía mi corazón arder, como si me faltara algo, sentía que me faltaba la mirada intensa de Jacob. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? No lo entendía, apenas le conocía y ya deseaba sentir sus manos agarrándome con fuerza, como lo hizo en la cima del acantilado.

Me cambie de ropa y decidí bajar al comedor, quería pasarme por la cocina, tenía un poco de apetito, y tendría que reponer fuerzas puesto que toda mi familia estaría esperando respuestas por mi parte. Me esforcé un poco, me puse en una pose recta y entre en el comedor, allí me los encontré a todos esperándome, en el sofá estaban papá y mamá, y en la mesa estaban Alice, Emmet y Jasper, que parecía que estaban haciendo unos ejercicios del instituto. El que no estaba era Edward, la razón no la sé, pero eso me hizo entristecerme.  
La primera que se acerco a mi fue mi madre.  
-Mi niña bonita, menos mal que te trajo ese chico a casa, sino no hubiéramos sabido nada de ti ¿Cómo estás? Nos tenías asustados. ¿Por qué has sido tan loca? No has pensado en Jessica cuando te ibas a…..- dijo mi madre, y me puso a llorar antes de que acabara la frase.  
-Hola princesa, Jessica está bien, se encuentra en nuestra habitación- Dijo mi padre acercándose a mi- Tengo una buena noticia,hemos encontrado un donante para Jess, dentro de dos días llegara el trasplante- Mi llanto aumentó- Y mañana debes ir al hospital para tu cirugía. Toma tu pizarra y dime qué pasa, no te preocupes y deja de llorar.- Terminó de decir con tristeza.  
Me abracé a ellos dos y mis hermanos vinieron corriendo, sin decirme nada, pero también tristes. En ese momento me di cuenta, a verles las caras vi que lo hubieran pasado bastante mal si me hubiera pasado algo. Si no hubiera estado allí Jacob para auxiliarme que destrozo tan grande hubiera provocado.  
-Hola, mi hermano no ha venido, no se encuentra bien, no entiende porque lo hiciste y piensa que no eres lo bastante dura para seguir adelante y que no eres lo bastante feliz con él, lo siento por decírtelo pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas. Me alegro de que estés bien.- me dijo Jasper.  
-Voy a ver a Jessica, sino os importa, ahora hablare lo más concreto posible con vosotros, solo quiero que sepáis que os quiero aunque no lo parezca- les escribí en la pizarra y Salí dirección a Jessica.  
Qué bonita estaba, tan dormida y tan ausente de todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor, en ese momento me preguntaba como pude dejarla abandonada tantas horas, sin saber si estaba bien. Le toqué sus mejillas tan suaves y pálidas, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi vida dejaría de tener sentido si ella no estaba a mi lado. Mientras la miraba llamaron a la puerta, aunque no se porque llamaban si yo no podía contestar para que pasaran, me levante y abrí la puerta.  
-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Era Jacob- ¿Me perdonarás por haberte traído hasta tu casa? Es que no sabía que otra cosa hacer, la verdad es que me asustaste- me dijo.  
-Ya lo sé Jacob, no pasa nada no te preocupes, estas perdonado, te debo la vida, y no me refiero a cuando me desmaye, sino a cuando no dejaste que me precipitara al vacío, gracias por venir a verme, aparte de Jasper, que es el chico que está abajo estudiando con mis hermanos, no he tenido más visitas, gracias de verdad- Le dije con el lenguaje de signos.  
Estuvimos hablando sobre unas dos horas, era maravilloso no tener que escribir tanto en la pizarra, además me encantaba que entendiera la Lengua de Signos, de pronto pensé que si me quedara así para siempre tendría que enseñar a toda las personas que quiero a hablar mi idioma, pero solo rezaba para que no pasara eso.  
Después de que se fue Jacob estuve escribiéndoles en la pizarra todas las cosas que se me habían pasado por la cabeza para hacer lo que hice. Se despertó un rato Jessica, y estuve con ella hasta que se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente era un gran día para mi, quizás podría empezar ha hablar si todo salía bien.

A la mañana siguiente me estaba preparando para salir, cuando se escucho el timbre, allí en casa todos estaban como locos con mi operación y no sabían ni donde estaban ellos mismos, con que tuve que abrir yo la puerta, acompañada de mi pizarrita para escribir si hacía falta. Me quede de piedra cuando vi quien era, ¿Qué hacia ahora aquí? No tenía bastante con lo que había hecho ya, no, encima tenía que venir aquí.  
-Hola- Dijo en un susurro- Siento venir hasta aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero solo quería pedirte perdón, no quiero hacerte daño, todo es culpa de ellos no mía, por favor entiéndeme- Decía Rosalie sin respirar- ¿Que puedo hacer yo si vivo con ellos? En la misma casa no es bueno estar uno cabreado con todos ¿No crees?

-Yo vivía en esa misma casa y me rebelé contra ellos- Escribí con letras grandes.

-Si, y mira como estás ahora- Dijo bajando la cabeza.  
-Estoy genial, tengo una hija maravillosa y unos padres y hermanos que de verdad me quieren- Dije enfadada- Rosalie, no se qué haces aquí, no creo que a mi familia le apetezca mucho verte, y menos mi hermano Emmet que te odia con todas sus fuerzas por querer meterte entre la relación de Edward y la mía, no entiendo como tienes valor para venir- Le escribí más calmada.  
-Es que papá y mamá siguen con sus tonterías de hacerte daño- Dijo mirándome de nuevo- ¿Por qué no me hablas y dejas de escribir en esa estúpida pizarra? ¿Qué pasa que prefieres no hablar con migo?- Dijo Rosalie.  
-Esos ya no son mis padres, hace tiempo que dejaron de serlos, desde que me echaron. Por lo que se ve no tienes idea de las cosas que me han hecho tus padres. Mandaron a James para que me pegara una paliza y me obligara a casarme con él, de la paliza que me dio me toco un frontal del celebro que hace que no pueda hablar, por ello me deprimí hasta el punto de pensar en suicidarme.- le escribí en la pizarra.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Te quiero Bella.  
Después de decir eso, Rosalie salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con un surco de lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando vi que todos estaban preparados, salimos hacia el hospital. La verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa y no sabia que hacer, las manos me sudaban y las lágrimas se me desprendía sin darme cuenta por mis mejillas.  
-No te preocupes Bells, estaremos todos a tu lado y no dejaremos que te pase nada, y no te preocupes por Jess, yo la cuido mientras tu estas dentro, quiero que sepas que te queremos todos, y creo que hablo por ellos también.- me dijo Alice, ella siempre poniendo buena cara en los peores momentos.  
-Gracias, ¿sabes algo de Edward? Pensé que quizás Jasper os dijo algo, bueno espero que no esté demasiado enfadado conmigo, yo….. aun le sigo queriendo aunque él piense que no- Le dije a Alice.  
-No se nada hermanita y Emmet tampoco, Jasper me dijo que él vendría al hospital pero de Edward no me dijo nada- Dijo Alice  
Llegamos al hospital, allí estaba Jasper impaciente esperándonos, en la sala todo estaba listo para la operación, estaba nerviosa aunque se que no sentiría nada, mi padre me explico en que consistía la operación, lo primero que harían era prepararme para tumbarme en la cama de operaciones y luego me podrían el oxigeno para dormirme.

No tardaron nada en prepararme ya estaba lista y preparada para la operación………

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué le está pasando a Edward? ¿Por que no aparece y abandona a Bella?**

**¿Y ese cambio de Rosalie? ¿Por que ahora quiere a Bella?**

**Soy mala, lo se, pero os digo que aun no habéis visto mi peor cara, lo peor aun está por llegar, y os dolerá.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	14. 13 La operación y Seth

**13º- La operación y Seth**

Carlisle

-Doctor Cullen, su hija ya está lista para la operación ¿Seguro que no quiere participar en ella?- Me dijo el Doctor Sam Uley.  
- Si, seguro que no quiero participar en la operación de Bella, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo por culpa de un fallo mío, además no es ético que lo haga yo si estoy emocionalmente implicado- le dije temeroso- ¿Puede decirme cuando cree que durará la operación?  
-Prefiero no decirle nada referente al tiempo, iremos lentamente para no equivocarnos, preferimos tardar más, ya sabe que un fallo en cirugía es muy peligroso- me dijo Sam  
La operación ibas más lenta de lo que pensábamos, la familia se estaba impacientando y a Jessica no le iba muy bien estar tanto tiempo sin tumbarse, pero era petición de Bella que ella estuviera aquí, era la primera persona que quería ver después de la operación.

Alice la intentaba distraer de vez en cuando, dándole un pequeño paseo sin salir del hospital, acompañada siempre de Jasper. La verdad es que ese chico era maravilloso, se le ve muy atento de Alice y en mi interior sabía que sentía una atracción muy fuerte por ella, aunque a Alice le costara mucho dar a entender sus sentimientos.  
-Mi amor estoy muy preocupada, es tan joven mi niña, ¿y si se queda igual que estaba después de tan dura operación?- Me dijo mi esposa.  
-No te preocupes, Sam es el mejor cirujano del hospital, y no le pasara nada, veras como dentro de unos días volverá a hablar, y a reírse, no te preocupes.-La abracé para calmarla, la verdad es que yo pensaba igual que ella.  
De lejos pude observa que venía hacia a mí el chico que la salvo del acantilado.  
- Hola señor Cullen. ¿Qué tal va la operación de Bella? Ella me comento que sería hoy, y yo le prometí que vendría después de ver a Seth.- Dijo el chico, que ni siquiera sabía como se llama.- Señor Cullen, siento ser tan mal educado, mi nombre es Jacob Black, creo que cuando lleve a Bella aquel día a su casa, de los mismos nervios ni me presente.- dijo Jacob. Parecía un chico educado y atento.  
- Encantado Jacob, me puedes llamar Carlisle- Le comente y estuvimos un rato hablando.  
Después de ello me quede un rato a solas cerca de una ventana que estaba en la sala de espera . Pensé en que mala suerte tenía Bella, y en la operación de mi pequeña Jess, Bella aun no lo sabía pero nos habían comunicado que el corazón no era compatible con el de la niña, y tuve miedo por ella... Intente rezar todo lo que sabía, con miedo a que algo fallara, pero una llamada al móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-Doctor Cullen por favor venga enseguida ha pediatría, necesitan de sus conocimientos. Se que hoy es su día libre por la operación de su hija pero si de verdad no fuera importante no le molestaría- Me dijo mi secretaria Ángela. Fui hasta allí.  
-Dígame que es lo que ocurre, pero dígamelo con tranquilidad señorita Ángela.- le dije para que se le quitara un poco la alteración que tenía.  
-Verá Doctor, es un niño de un añito de edad, tiene problemas respiratorios, el problema es que su madre es sorda y no nos puede explicar nada, y encima no conocemos a nadie por aquí que entienda el lenguaje de los signos, hemos llamado al padre de la criatura y a dicho que en diez minutos vendría, que hacia una media hora que se había ido del hospital y el niño se encontraba como siempre- Me dijo muy rápido Ángela, por ello me costó entender todo lo que me quería decir.  
-Dígame ¿cómo se llama el padre de la criatura?- Le pregunte a Ángela.  
-Se llama Jacob Black y el pequeño Seth. El nombre de su madre no lo sabemos, sabemos el del padre porque lo tiene al lado del número de teléfono de contacto que tenemos- Dijo Ángela.  
-¿Y no habéis intentado darle un papel o algo para que escribiera en él, y así se pudiera comunicar?- Dije un poco alterado, no necesitaba más estrés encima.  
-Si doctor Cullen, intentemos con lo que usted a dicho, pero la madre está demasiado nerviosa como para escribir, le tiembla todo el cuerpo, y no es capaz de apoyar el lápiz en la hoja- Me dijo Ángela más nerviosa todavía.  
En cuanto llegué donde el niño estaba lo examiné y esperé a que regresara Jacob. No me podía creer que aquel niño que estaba tan enfermo fuera el hijo del salvador de Bella, es decir Jacob, no sabía como podría decirle que después de estar tanto tiempo, después de tanto sufrimiento con su pequeño, en menos de un día el pequeño Seth les abandonaría, no tenía valor para ello. Pero era el único medico que podía hacerlo, todos están muy ocupados con más pacientes.

Vi a Jacob pasar por mi lado y le llame la atención.  
-Hola señor Cullen, disculpe que no me pare a hablar con usted, voy a hablar con el doctor de mi hijo, me han llamado urgentemente porque no se podían comunicar con mi mujer. Perdone otra vez, en cuanto pueda voy a ver a Bella- Dijo algo sofocado Jacob.  
-Un momento Jacob por favor, yo soy el médico de su hijo, es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar, ¿Puede seguirme hasta mi despacho por favor? Su mujer ya está allí esperándonos, el pequeño está de nuevo en cuidados intensivos y ahora mismo no puede recibir visitas- Lle dije suavemente, no quería que se pusiera nervioso.

Lo que le tenía que decir a la familia Black era muy duro, no podrán disfrutar de su hijo más tiempo y que solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que el niño sufriera lo menos posible. Mire hacia el techo y de mi mente solo salió una pregunta hecha para mi mismo ¿Dios por qué la vida es tan dura y te llevas a los menos afortunados?  
Miré a la familia Black, y les empecé a explicar el problema que tenia su pequeño, el motivo por el que no podría seguir viviendo, la madre solo asentía a todo lo que Jacob le explicaba por signos, en sus rostros solo se veían el dolor y las pocas ganas de existir cuando se fuera el pequeño de su lado. Les recomendé que pasaran el poco tiempo que les quedaba a su lado, y que me avisaran cuando todo terminase, que ya sabían dónde encontrarme.  
Me fui directo a la sala de operaciones donde seguía mi familia, cuando llegué estaban todos de buen humor, eso quería decir que la operación había salido como esperábamos. Mi mujer me estuvo contando que hacía apenas diez minutos que acababan de terminar, que en media hora podíamos pasar a ver a Bella. Yo le conté el motivo por el que me ausenté y ella se mostró con cara de pena.  
-Hola mi princesa ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Le dije a Bella, ella solo asintió, el médico le había dicho que esperara para hablar unas horas, se dedico solo a mirar a Jess.  
-Perdona papa, preguntan por ti, me ha dicho que salgas- Dijo Alice que estaba fuera con Jasper para no agobiar mucho a Bella.  
-Dime Jacob- Dije al salir y ver que él estaba en la puerta con una cara pálida.  
-Doctor Cullen, quería hablar de un asunto con usted. Mi mujer y yo lo hemos hablado y estamos los dos de acuerdo en donar el corazón de nuestro pequeño Seth para ayudar a Jessica. Esperamos que no se opongan, de esta forma podremos ayudar a una niña indefensa e inocente, y además así Seth continuará vivo de alguna forma- Me dijo Jacob. Aunque lo había escuchado bien no me podía creer la fuerza de voluntad que tenían, sabían que estaban perdiendo aun hijo y aun así querían salvar la vida de una pequeña que no conocían.  
-No se como agradeceros lo que vais a hacer, es muy noble de vuestra parte y déjame que te diga que muy pocos padres en vuestra situación hubieran sido capaces de decidir algo así en vuestras circunstancias, sois unos padres muy valientes y fuertes, y vuestro hijo es afortunado por haberos tenido a su lado. Será todo un honor aceptar tu petición, aunque antes de eso tendremos que ver si son compatibles- Le dije agarrándole la mano.  
- ¿Cómo esta Bella?, espero que todo haya salido bien y que pronto se mejore, que recupere su hermosa voz. He de irme a estar con mi familia, ya no creo que le quede mucho a mi pequeño, cada vez respira con más dificultad, no creo tarde mucho en dejarnos- Me dijo Jacob antes de perderse por los pasillos del hospital.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Soy mala, no tengo perdón, lo se. Espero que no os enfadeis mucho por este capítulo, en compensación os subo el próximo ahora mismo.  
**


	15. 14 La vida es injusta

**14º- La vida es injusta**

_**Jacob**_

-Venga mi amor, ya no podemos hacer nada más, vamos a ver al doctor Cullen y decirle que le haga las pruebas necesarias para ver si es compatible con la pequeña Jessica, espero que por lo menos ella pueda salvarse- Le gesticule a mi mujer.  
No podía creerme que volvería a tener a mi pequeño Seth entre mis manos, entre nosotros, no entendía porque habíamos tenido tan mala suerte, primero perdimos a un pequeño que no llegamos a conocer porque Leah sufrió un aborto, cuando nació Seth pensábamos que éramos la familia más feliz del mundo y ahora... ¿Qué haremos? ¿Resistiría mi mujer la pérdida de nuestro precioso hijo? No lograba entender que habíamos hecho para que nos pasara esto a nosotros…  
Decidí dejar a mi mujer en la habitación del hospital, Leah prefería quedarse al lado del pequeño cuerpo sin vida de nuestro hijo. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Bella esperando que con ella se encontrara el doctor Cullen. Cuando llame a la puerta solo estaba Bella y, ya que estaba allí, decidí hacerle una pequeña visita, por supuesto sin contarle lo de mi pequeño, no quería que se pusiese a llorar, Carlisle me había avisado de que por ahora no podía tener disgustos.  
-¿Se puede Bella?- Le pregunte, ella hizo el ademán de que entrara- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Me dijo tu padre que la operación salió estupendamente, me alegro mucho- Le dije simulando una sonrisa que no llegaba a mis ojos, pero que ella no notó-  
-Todo bien, gracias Jacob, me alegro que vengas a verme, por ahora estaré unos días así, sin poder hablar, pero dentro de poco podré volver a hablar. ¿Qué tal tu pequeño Seth? ¿Ya te lo has llevado de nuevo a casa?- Me gesticuló, su pregunta me hizo daño y no sabía que decirle, así que le cambie de tema.  
-No importa que no puedas hablar, a mí me gusta leer tus manos, y no me importaría estar toda la vida leyéndotelas- Sentí un brillo en sus ojos cuando le dije eso.  
Seguimos conversando durante un buen rato, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y entró un chico alto, de pelo castaño cobrizo y piel pálida, supuse que sería algún familiar de Bella, ella nunca me comentó que nadie estuviese con ella.

Bella me indicó con sus manos gesticulando que se trataba de Edward, un amigo suyo que hacía días que no veía, que no hacía falta que me fuera.  
-He de irme Bella, vine a ver si estaba tu padre aquí contigo para hacerle una pregunta, y de paso ya te veía. Más tarde si puedo me paso- Le dije recordando porque había ido a su habitación.  
Le dediqué una sonrisa y un pequeño pero intenso beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizó y a su amigo pareció no hacerle mucha gracia.

Me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle a darle la mala noticia de Seth. Cuando llegué estaba el allí, mirando unos documentos. Llamé a la puerta, entré y le empecé a contar los últimos momentos de mi hijo antes de que habláramos del trasplante.

_**Edward**_

No sabía cómo empezar a decir que sentía no estar en la operación, que me decepcionó cuando quiso suicidarse, pero ¿que motivos tengo yo para decir nada si cuando se quedo sin voz me alejé de ella sin explicación? No estaba seguro de que llegara a perdonarme algún día. ¿Y ese chico que estaba con ella quien seria?¿Y porque la beso? Vale el beso fue en la mejilla pero no tenía derecho para dárselo, después de todo yo seguía siendo su novio, o al menos eso esperaba.  
-Hola Bella, sé que no puedes decir nada, tampoco quiero que lo hagas, soy yo el que viene a hablar, a disculparse por las cosas que he hecho, o mejor dicho, las que no he hecho- Le dije, ella bajo la mirada.  
-¿No me vas ni a dedicar una sonrisa? ¿O ya se la dedicas a otro?- Le insinué.  
Eso la molesto demasiado y cogió una pequeña pizarrita verde para responderme.  
-Creo que estas muy equivocado, y es mejor que te vayas, hablaremos en otro momento, por lo menos déjame que tenga voz para defenderme, adiós- Me escribió Bella.  
El adiós sonó muy fuerte, como ha despedida, parecía como si no fuera a saber más de ella. Me acerque para robarle un beso, pero cuando vio lo que pretendía giró su preciosa cara hacia la derecha, con desprecio. Supongo que me lo tenía merecido por no estar con ella en los peores momentos, solo esperaba no haberla perdido para siempre.

_**Carlisle**_

Después de hacer todas las pruebas para comprobar que el corazón de Seth era compatible decidí acercarme al cuarto de Bella y decirle que Jessica iba a ser operada y que no se preocupara por ella que estaba en buenas manos, le operaria el Doctor Eleazar, un buen cirujano especializado en operaciones a corazón abierto. Ella se calmó, y como no podía asistir porque tenía que estar en reposo me dijo que le avisara de cualquier problema o cuando se terminase todo.  
Después me fui directo a la sala de espera donde estaba la familia Black para comunicarle todas las noticias nuevas, y que se preparasen para la operación, después de todo eran la familia del donante.  
-Jacob, venía a decirte que el corazón de Seth es compatible con el de mi pequeña, que si estáis de acuerdo podemos empezar a preparar a Jessica y empezar con la operación- Le dije con miedo a la reacción.  
-Si claro, creemos que es la única forma de que nuestro hijo no muera del todo, cuando quiera. Me gustaría presentarle a mi padre, se llama Billy, es uno de los viejos más importantes de la reserva- me dijo Jacob y saludé al hombre que tenía la misma cara de dolor que su hijo y su nuera.  
La operación empezó, ya tenían a la pequeña Jessica preparada y de nuevo mi familia estaba nerviosa, Alice y Jasper decidieron quedarse en la habitación de Bella para que no estuviera sola en tal importante operación, esta era a vida o muerte y Bella lo sabía.

_**Bella**_

Mi pequeña ya estaba en la sala de operaciones y yo sin poder moverme de mi habitación. No dejaba de dar gracias por haber encontrado un donante que fuera compatible con mi pequeña, pensé que mi padre me mentía al decirme que había un donante, pensé que lo decía para que me encontrara mejor.  
Alice y Jasper me hacían compañía aunque notaba que se miraban de forma extraña, los encontraba algo extraños a los dos y no sabía la razón. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y pensé en Edward, lo idiota que había sido con migo, nunca hubiera pensado que fuera así, se suponía que era mi novio y me despreció en mis peores momentos. ¿Quién se creía que era? Me dio una punzada en el corazón, pensando que con el ya nada sería igual.  
Empecé a llorar porque quizás todo el desprecio de Edward por mi lo había provocado yo, entonces ante mis ojos vi reflejada la cara de Jacob. ¿Qué hacia él también metido en mi mente? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? No podía seguir pensando en él de la forma de la que la hacia, él estaba casado y también tenia un hijo, no podía permitirme sentir tal cosa por él, era imperdonable. ¿Dónde quería meterme?  
-Bella por favor no llores, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Alice, ajena a mi lucha interna- Jasper y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte- Bajo la cabeza y se ruborizo- Jasper y yo estamos saliendo, es decir somos pareja, nos hemos dado cuenta de que los dos estamos muy felices juntos, ¿te parece bien?- Me dijo Alice esperando impaciente mi respuesta.  
-Si, me parece de maravilla, es la mejor noticia que he tenido desde que supe que había un donante para Jess, estoy muy contestan de tenerte en la familia Jasper- Les escribí a los dos en mi pizarrita.  
-Gracias- Dijo Jasper ruborizado- He de salir un momento- comento Jasper nervioso y yo estaba segura que era para que no se notara su ruborización.  
Me alegraba que por lo menos mi hermana estuviera feliz, y que encontrara a alguien que de verdad la quisiese. Decidí tumbarme hacia atrás ya que sentía una pequeña punzada en la columna, seria de la mala posición.

Recibí otra visita cinco minutos después, alguien que no me esperaba ver para nada, mi hermana Rosalie.

-Hola- Dijo cabizbaja.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- Preguntó Alice molesta- ¡Mi hermana necesita descanso!

-Quería hablar con Bella, si ella quiere que me vaya lo haré.

Alice me miró pidiendo con los ojos que le permitiera tirarla de allí, pero quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Habla- Escribí en la pizarra.

-Les pregunté a papá y mamá si era cierto lo de James, si de verdad lo habían enviado para pegarte y obligarte a volver para casarte con él, cuando me respondieron que era cierto y que lo que te había pasado era poco me vi a mi reflejada en ellos- Empezó a llorar sin poder mirarme a la cara- Yo hacía lo que creía que debía hacer, ellos siempre me han enseñado que eso es lo correcto, pero después de ver lo feliz que eras con tu nueva familia empecé a pensar en el motivo por el que nosotros no lo éramos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo crueles que habíamos sido todos contigo- Me miró- Bella, siento todo lo que te he hecho. Me avergüenza pertenecer a la familia Swan, y de hecho, como soy mayor de edad, me he marchado de casa. No volveré a pisar esa casa nunca más.

-Vaya...- Escribí- Como se suele decir, mejor tarde que nunca.

-Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras perdonarme, de que pudiéramos ser las hermanas que debimos ser desde el principio.

Le hice un gesto para que se acercara a la cama, cuando lo hizo la abracé con cariño.

-Te perdono hermana- Escribí cuando nos soltamos- Pero necesito tiempo, se que tú no tienes la culpa de haber sido la mayor en una familia miserable y orgullosa, pero necesito ver por mi misma que lo que me has contado es cierto- Ella asintió- De momento espero que te contentes con una amistad- Ella sonrió y antes de salir de mi habitación beso mi mejilla.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó la operación, estaba asustada pero supe que no pasaba nada malo cuando vi entrar a Emmet con buena cara, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.  
De pronto sentí la puerta abrirse, me había quedado traspuesta en los brazos fuertes de Emmet, que me habían valido de refugio. Vi a mi madre que venia con buena cara y un brillo especial en los ojos.  
- Mi vida, tu preciosa niña ha conseguido seguir adelante de tan grave operación, por un momento pensamos que la íbamos a perder, pero las magnificas manos de Eleazar consiguieron estabilizarla, doy gracias de que todo haya salido también- Se quedó callada un momento y luego siguió- Me han dicho los padres del donante que querrían hablar contigo cuando todo esto pase y estéis las dos en casa- Me dijo mi madre llorando.  
-De acuerdo mamá, que menos que recibir a la familia que ha hecho posible que mi niña tenga una oportunidad, tengo ganas de conocerlos, solo deseo que mi princesa este pronto en casa y yo con ella- Le escribí mientras caían mis las lagrimas de felicidad.  
Unos días después ya estábamos las dos felizmente en casa, donde debíamos estar, con nuestra familia. Estos días en el hospital solo sabia pensar en Jacob, me prometió que me vendría a ver y no lo hizo. ¿Habría pasado algo con Seth?  
Unos segundos más tarde, mientras yo estaba ausente en el mundo en mis pensamientos, llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.  
-Adelante, puede pasar- Mi voz volvía a ser escuchada, era magnifico poder expresarme por ella.  
-Hola Bella- Me quede perpleja al verle, era Jacob, aunque traía una cara de tristeza en ella.  
-¿Qué pasa Jacob? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Seth?- Le pregunté tan rápido que no sé cómo pude vocalizar.  
-Verás Bella, he venido a contarte algo que quizás te haga enfadar, verás mi mujer también tendría que haber venido, pero no tenía ganas de salir a la calle- No entendía que me quería decir con eso- Bella... El donante de Jessica es….- No deje terminar a Jacob.  
-No puede ser…..- Mis lágrimas caían como surcos- Me estás queriendo decir….- Mis frases no podían terminar, temía lo peor.  
-Si Bella- Jacob se giró un poco hacia la izquierda, por sus mejillas se le caían unas lagrimas de dolor- El donante de Jessica es Seth, perdimos una vida pero pudimos ayudar a otra vida a seguir, tu padre nos dijo el día antes que el donante que habían encontrado para Jess no era compatible y por suerte Seth si lo era- dijo Jacob.  
No me lo podía creer porque nadie me había comentado nada de esto. ¿Porque ese pequeño tenía que morir para que mi niña pudiera seguir el curso de la vida? No podía ser. ¿Y que sería de estos padres sin su pequeño? La vida para ellos no tendría sentido. Jacob se acercó a la cama y me agarró un brazo para levantarme, me cubrió con sus fuertes brazos y me cuneo de un lado a otro.  
-No te preocupes Bella, deja de llorar, nosotros decidimos darle el corazón a tu preciosa hija, Seth ya no lo necesita allí donde esté, se que esté donde esté no nos olvidará, ni nosotros a él. Mi mujer no tienes fuerza para seguir adelante pero con mi ayuda lo conseguirá, he intentaremos seguir adelante- Me dijo Jacob dándome un beso en la frente, como si fuera una pequeña niña.  
Sentí el deseo de ponerme de puntillas y llegar hasta sus deseosos labios, mis piernas inconscientemente cumplieron mi deseo poniéndome de puntillas y le bese, sentí sus labios ardientes y sabrosos, pero sin corresponderme a aquel beso que pensé que él también deseaba. Jacob se desplazo hacia atrás.  
-Lo siento Bella, creo que te estás confundiendo, crees que por tu culpa he perdido a Seth, que es lo que más he querido en esta vida- Me dijo Jacob llorando- Ahora tengo que intentar hacer feliz a Leah y ayudarla a salir de este infierno- Me dijo Jacob.  
Se despidió de mi, antes de irse me dijo que se alegraba de que todo hubiera salido bien, y que ya nos veríamos, me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me ruborizara, y se fue….

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, no se que poneros en este capítulo, la verdad, hay tantas cosas metidas, tantos narradores...**

**¡¡¡A APARECIDO EDWARD!!!**

**Dentro de poco veréis que es lo que le sucede con Edward.**

**¿Qué os a parecido la reacción de Jacob ante el gesto de Bella?**

**Dejadme reviews, en serio, me animan mucho.**

**Por cierto, os adoro a todos, sois geniales, dejais tantos reviews que no me lo puedo creer.**

**Un beso a todos, el próximo capítulo os lo dedicaré a todos vosotros.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	16. 15 Encontrando el perdón

**15º- Encontrando el perdón**

_**Edward**_

Después de que ella me tirara de su habitación de hospital estuve encerrado en mi habitación prácticamente sin comer ni hacer nada, no soportaba su rechazo, yo la quería con toda mi alma, pero la verdad es que me lo tenía merecido, yo había sido el que se había alejado de ella, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el motivo, no había explicación lógica y razonable para ello.

Estuve unos días pensándolo, preguntándome porque la había abandonado en un momento en el que claramente me necesitaba, pero no encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta tan importante.

Unos ruidos en mi puerta me sacaron de mi trance, la puerta se abrió sin esperar a que yo diera permiso para pasar, la verdad, me daba igual.

-Edward, mamá quiere que bajes a comer- Dijo Jasper una vez dentro.

-No tengo hambre.

-Llevas casi una semana sin comer nada, tienes que bajar. Si no lo haces por las buenas te llevaré por las malas. ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo!

-No me importa, aunque baje no comeré. No me merezco nada.

-En eso coincido contigo- Dijo mi hermano fríamente- La verdad es que me avergüenzo de lo cobarde que eres.

-¿Cobarde?- Pregunté sorprendido, yo no era un cobarde, mi reacción no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-Si, un cobarde. Cuando Bella dejó de hablar tuviste miedo de no poder con ello, de que todo te sobrepasara, de que pudieras sufrir tanto que después de que todo pasara no volvieras a ser el mismo... ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- Mi hermano estaba realmente furioso conmigo- Si todavía te importa algo Bella, aunque sea solo un poquito debajo de toda esa cobardía, deberías saber que ya ha salido del hospital y que puede hablar, no muy alto ni puede forzar la voz pero puede hablar. Ves a hablar con ella, dile lo estúpidamente cobarde que has sido y que ella decida si te perdona o no.

-No puedo ir ante ella, si no me perdona no lo soportaría- Dije con dolor y rencor hacia mi mismo al comprobar que todo lo que decía Jasper era cierto.

-¡Pues te jodes! Si te rechaza te jodes y bailas- Me dijo feroz- Se valiente, no tienes idea de lo que ha estado sufriendo ella estos días, primero por tu rechazo, después por su familia y ahora por Jessica. Cuando se intentó suicidar lo hizo porque pensó que así los Swan dejarían en paz a su familia, creyó que era lo mejor. ¡Estuvo dispuesta a quitarse la vida con tal de proteger a su familia y tú no eres capaz de soportar un rechazo!- Mi hermano cerró la puerta de golpe y bajó furioso.

Yo me quedé estático en el mismo sitio, y lloré, lloré porque Jasper tenía razón, era un maldito cobarde que no quería sufrir, pero eso se había acabado, jamás volvería a serlo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me puse mi chaqueta para irme.

-¿Ha donde vas?- Preguntó mi madre.

-Ha casa de Bella, tengo que decirle algo importante- Dije viendo como mi hermano me sonreía pero a la vez me miraba amenazadoramente.

Cogí mi coche y fui directo a casa de los Cullen, estaba ansioso por hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que ella no me odiaba a pesar de merecérmelo.

Llegué y aparqué frente a la entrada, había allí un coche que no conocía de nada, pero en seguida supe de quien era. El mismo hombre que estaba con Bella en el hospital después de su operación salía cabizbajo de la casa, se metía en el coche y se marchaba.

Una furia nació en mi al ver a aquel hombre, salí de mi coche y entré en la casa, no se si había alguien o no, yo subí directamente a la habitación de Bella y entré sin llamar ni nada, cerré de un portazo y cuando la vi mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba tirada en el suelo llorando a lágrima viva.

-¡Bella!- Corrí hacia ella- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡No me quiere! ¡Él no me quiere!- Enseguida supe de quien hablaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién no te quiere?

-...- Su llanto era tan fuerte que no le dejaba hablar.

-Tranquila, vamos, cálmate- La cogí y la senté en mi regazo abrazándola para calmarla, poco a poco fue cesando su llanto- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Edward...- Ella me miró, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de mi presencia- ¡Edward!- Me abrazó con fuerza- ¡No me abandones tú también, no me dejes!

-Claro que no, nadie te va a abandonar- Besé sus cabellos- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha ocurrido?

-Pues... Pues... Yo creí que él... Estaba segura de que él... Y creí que yo también...- Se quedó callada, tomó aire antes de volver a hablar- Yo creí que él me quería, y que yo le quería... Pero solo quería esconder mi dolor... Él es mucho más fuerte que yo, me he lanzado a sus brazos y él, a pesar de su dolor que es más grande que el mío, me ha dicho que no, que él tiene que estar con su mujer, y se ha marchado.

Por primera vez sentí admiración por ese hombre, él no estaba jugando con ella como yo había pensado en un principio, no quería hacerle daño a ella. ¿Entonces, por qué se había acercado?

-Bella, ¿por qué has dicho que su dolor es más grande? ¿Qué ha pasado con ese hombre?

-Seth, el hijo de Jacob, falleció y él y su mujer decidieron donar el corazón de su difunto hijo para salvar a mi Jessica- Ella volvió a llorar- Creí que él quería estar a mi lado, que lo de su hijo había sido secundario... Y yo estaba tan dolida por tu rechazo que creí la fantasía que se formó en mi cabeza.

La abracé fuerte, intentando sosegar su dolor, nunca volvería a sentir ningún tipo de rencor hacia ese hombre, su fuerza era asombrosa, muchísima más de la que yo había demostrado tener, era normal que Bella sintiera atracción por él, Jacob Black tenía todo lo que yo carecía. Pero a pesar de ello decidí intentar ser un poco más como él.

-Bella, te debo una explicación y una disculpa. Me he comportado como un imbécil, te he abandonado sin motivo en los momentos más duros y eso no me lo perdonaré en la vida. Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que no sabía lo que me ocurría hasta esta misma tarde, y ha tenido que ser mi hermano Jasper el que me hiciera entrar en razón- Suspiré profundamente- Me he comportado como un cobarde y lo siento, se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero aun así mi corazón no deja de decirme que lo haga. Bella imploro tu perdón, pero si no me consideras digno de él, lo comprenderé y tendré paciencia hasta que creas que puedes hacerlo.

Ella me respondió con un tierno beso en los labios acompañado de sus lágrimas, pero algo en mi interior me decían que esas lágrimas no eran de dolor.

-Te perdono- Dijo suavemente en mi oído, y eso fue suficiente para mi.

La cogí en brazos mientras besaba sus labios, la llevé a la cama y allí nos unimos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Jessica empezó a llorar cerca de la hora de la cena, los padres de Bella estaban fuera, habían salido al cine y a cenar. Alice estaba con mi hermano, solo estábamos en la casa Emmet, haciendo deberes, y nosotros dos, así que bajamos con ella al salón. Bella le dio el biberón, me explicó que tras la operación no podía darle el pecho a Jessica por los efectos que pudieran causarle las medicinas.

Después me la pasó con cuidado, no debía moverse mucho, apenas hacía unos días que la habían operado, aun tenía los puntos puestos.

-Está preciosa- Dije mirándola- Va a ser una niña hermosísima.

-Lo se- Me sonrió.

Jess volvió a dormirse y fui yo el que la llevó a su habitación, al bajar llamaron a la puerta, Bella fue a abrir y yo la seguí, pero nunca me habría imaginado ver a la persona que estaba en la entrada llena de heridas y con claros indicios de violación...

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Ya estáis contentos y felices? Edward a aparecido y a aclarado el porque, los dos vuelven a estar juntitos...**

**¿Qué le ha pasado a rosalie? No tengo dudas de que eso lo adivinaréis enseguida, pero bueno, eso lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, es un poquito más sensiblero, dedicado a todos los que estabais indignados con Bella y la falta de Edward.**

**Que sepais que en ningun momento e pretendido separarles, pero sino ponemos drama la historia no tiene su punto.**

**Bueno, dejadme reviews que me ayudan mucho.**

**Y como prometí en el capítulo pasado. Os lo dedico a todos los lectores, sobre todo a los que me dejáis reviews dandome vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo.**

**Un beso.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	17. 16 La violación de Rosalie

**16º- La violación de Rosalie**

_**Bella**_

Mis ojos no creían lo que veían, Rosalie, mi perfecta hermana, estaba en la entrada de la casa con la ropa desgarrada, heridas en la cara y brazos, la falda rota y podría asegurar que había un rastro de sangre procedente de su sexo.

-Bella- Su voz apenas se podía escuchar por la falta de sus fuerzas- Bella... Ayúdame.

Le hice una señal a Edward para que me ayudara a entrarla en la casa, él directamente la cogió en brazos y esperó a que yo lo guiara, lo llevé hacia mi habitación, antes de llegar Emmet salió de la suya.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí!?

-Emmet, cálmate, necesita ayuda- Dije intentando pasar hacia mi habitación.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No se la merece!

-¡EMMET APÁRTATE!- Le grité. Él me miró con dolor, nunca antes le había levantado la voz, se volvió a meter en su habitación y dio un portazo.

Jessica se despertó y empezó a llorar debido al golpe, entramos en mi habitación, Edward dejó a Rosalie en mi cama, cogió a Jessica y bajó con ella al salón.

-Espera un momento aquí Rosalie- Dije mientras entraba en el baño.

Abrí el agua de la bañera, saqué toallas limpias y algo de ropa ancha y cómoda para ella, después volví a mi cama y la miré.

-Ven, vamos a asearte un poco y a curar tus heridas- Ella me miró, y supe lo que pensaba- Rosalie, no tienes que hablar de nada que no quieras ahora.

La ayudé a levantarse de la cama y la acompañé al baño, la desnudé despacio, intentando no hacerle daño, al quitar su falda confirmé mi anterior sospecha, había restos de sangre por lo que no había duda de que habían abusado de ella. La ayudé a tumbarse en la bañera y le mojé un poco el cuerpo intentando relajarla.

-Bella...- Me llamó con la voz tomada- Tenías razón, nuestros padres son unos monstruos.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? No tenemos prisa.

-Solo quiero hablarlo contigo- Me abrazó con fuerza, con miedo y dolor, aunque me estaba mojando no me importó- Bella, enviaron a James a hacerme...- Estalló en un mar de lágrimas.

-Ssshhh... Ahora estás a salvo- Le dije acariciando sus cabellos- Yo estoy contigo y no te voy a abandonar- La obligué a mirarme a los ojos- Lo que importa es que tú estés lo mejor posible, y yo me encargaré de ello, Rose.

-Rose... Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así- Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-El mismo tiempo que hacía que tú no me llamabas Bella- Le devolví la sonrisa- Vamos a terminar de asearte.

La ayudé a lavarse, después a vestirse, no se quejó de que la ropa fuera deportiva ni de que no le secara el pelo, tan solo se limitó a dejarse llevar por mi. Mientras le arreglaba un poco el pelo llamaron a la puerta y Rosalie se estremeció.

-Bells, soy Alice- Dijo ella al otro lado.

-Pasa- Me giré a Rosalie- Ella no te hará nada.

Alice entró en la habitación mirándonos preocupada, se acercó a la cama y abrazó a Rosalie sin que ella supiera como reaccionar.

-Rosalie, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, aquí nadie te volverá a dañar.

-Gracias.

Alice me ayudó a terminar de arreglarla, le recogió el pelo como yo nunca podría, si es que mi hermanita tenía arte para estas cosas. Después las tres bajamos al salón donde estaban Emmet, Jasper y Edward con Jessica tumbada en el sofá, los tres mirándonos fijamente.

-Alice, ves con Rose a la cocina, ahora voy- Ella obedeció al instante. Yo me acerqué a ellos y tomé la mano de Edward- Emmet intenta ser amable con ella, lo ha pasado mal.

-En lo que se refiere a ser educado lo seré, pero no pienso hablar más de lo necesario con ella- Dijo seriamente- No me alegro de lo que le ha pasado y siento haber dicho eso antes, pero sigo sin querer que se acerque a ti.

-Eso lo discutiremos más adelante, ahora necesita apoyo y cariño.

-¿Es seguro que ha sido violada?- Preguntó Edward.

-100% segura no lo estoy, pero casi. Todos los indicios apuntan a que si y las marcas de sangre que tenía en esa zona son bastante claras en mi opinión.

-Le he mandado un mensaje al móvil a papá- Me dijo Emmet, yo lo miré sorprendida de su actuación- Puede que me caiga mal la chica pero no soy un monstruo.

Alice le dio de comer algo mientras yo arreglaba una habitación junto a la mía para ella, aunque no lo había hablado con mis padres, sabía que no la dejarían irse después de eso. Edward se encargó de Jessica, me asombró lo bien que estaba haciéndolo teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez tenía miedo hasta de mirarla casi. Emmet y Jasper se limitaron a permanecer sentados mirando seriamente al suelo.

Mis padres llegaron media hora después, ambos tenían cara de espanto cuando atravesaron la puerta, los dos subieron conmigo a la habitación donde había puesto a Rosalie, yo me quedé dentro con ellos.

-Eres Rosalie, ¿verdad?

-Si, señor Cullen- Dijo bajando la cabeza- Siento si mi presencia les incomoda, lo entiendo después de lo que le he hecho a Bella.

-Ssshhh...- La acalló mi madre- No nos incomoda tenerte aquí, pero nos hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias.

Mi padre la revisó y confirmó que James había abusado de ella y además violentamente, aunque eso era visible por las marcas y heridas que tenía su cuerpo.

Mi padre llamó de inmediato a la policía para que fueran a atrapar a James Dippet y a poner otra denuncia hacia los Swan. Esta vez no tendrían más remedio que ir a juicio por haber enviado a James a por nosotras. Mi madre bajó a decirles a Edward y Jasper que fueran a casa a descansar y que mañana vinieran cuando quisieran.

Esa noche yo dormí con ella, la abracé y las dos nos dormimos así, Alice se encargó de Jessica, en estos momentos Rose me necesitaba más que mi pequeña, y en brazos de Alice o de mi madre en caso de apuro, Jessica estaba bien atendida.

Rosalie tuvo varias pesadillas, pero diciéndole cosas al oído se calmaba, lo último que pensé antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo fue que yo había tenido suerte, mi hermana se llevó lo peor de mis ex-padres y tenía un mal presentimiento, se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que mi hermana se suicidara por el trauma, o que se convirtiera en una antisocial con miedo al contacto humano, o que quedara embarazada de un tipo como James...

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Este es muy bonito, me encanta la forma en la que Bella trata a Rosalie.**

**¿Qué pensaís vosotros? Espero que os guste.  
**


	18. 17 ¿Estoy embarazada?

**17º- ¿Estoy embarazada?**

_**Bella**_

Rosalie se quedó con nosotros desde entonces, Emmet seguía ignorándola, pero el resto de la familia la aceptó como una más.

La familia Swan estaba siendo investigada y James Dippet estaba arrestado sin opción a fianza hasta que se celebrara el juicio.

Mi hija se recuperaba bien de la operación, íbamos a revisiones periódicas para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y así era, el corazón del pequeño Seth había sido aceptado por el cuerpo de Jessica y ahora funcionaba con fuerza y vivacidad.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Jacob desde aquel día, y ahora me daba cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba, que había sido una fantasía que mi cerebro había creado para camuflar el dolor que sentía. Dolor que desapareció cuando mi hija salió de la operación y Edward vino a hablar conmigo.

Desde aquel en el que nos entregamos el uno al otro, no habíamos tenido más encuentros de ese tipo, yo estaba un poco asustada, después de todo, ese día lo hicimos sin protección. Edward estaba igual de nervioso que yo pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Una tarde fuimos nosotros solos al prado que tanto me gustaba.

-Edward, ¿has pensado en que pasará con nosotros si por alguna de aquellas estoy embarazada?

-He pensado en ello muchas veces.

-Yo también he pensado en ello. Por una parte me encantaría tener otro hijo, pero por otra, soy una adolescente de 16 años con una hija, no se si tener otro sería aconsejable.

-¿Quieres decir que abortarías?- Dijo él preocupado.

-No, claro que no digo eso. Solo digo que me da miedo lo que pueda ocurrir- Lo miré- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con nosotros si sucede?

-Qué seremos unos padres afortunados- Me sonrió- No te voy a mentir, ser padre a los 18 no está en mi lista de prioridades, y también tengo miedo, no se si sería un buen padre y un buen marido.

-¿Marido?- Dije yo con los ojos como platos.

-Por supuesto, si estás embarazada no pienso dejar que estés sola. Y si los dos nos queremos no veo el motivo por el que no podamos casarnos. Si no lo estás esperaremos a que seas mayor de edad- Lo decía como si lo tuviera planeado de ante mano.

-No suena nada mal- Le respondí.

Me puse sobre él para darle un beso apasionado, al volver a mi sitio lo vi, Jacob estaba a pocos pasos de nosotros y nos miraba con dolor.

-Hola Bella- Dijo tristemente.

-Hola Jacob- Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué tal estáis?

-No muy bien, mi mujer dice que se siente atrapada aquí, que quiere irse lejos de todo lo que le recuerda a Seth para poder superarlo, pero yo no estoy dispuesto. Así que nos vamos a separar, Leah se irá con su madre a Europa y yo me quedaré aquí.

-Lo siento Jacob, ya lo has pasado suficientemente mal, no te mereces nada de esto- Dije bajando la cabeza. Edward me apretó la mano para darme ánimos- Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírnosla.

-Es todo un detalle- Se giró hacia la casa- Solo quería saludarte. Voy a ayudar a Leah con las maletas, ya nos veremos.

Me sentí terriblemente mal, después de todo, el corazón de su hijo lo tenía mi hija, una parte de mi se sentía afectada por todo lo que le ocurriera a esa familia.

Cuando volvimos a casa y Edward se marchó, fui a ver a Rosalie, las dos estábamos en la misma situación, las dos podíamos estar embarazadas. Encontré a Rosalie muy nerviosa, me senté a su lado e intenté que se calmara.

-Bella, es imposible que me calme, hace tres semanas que tenía que haberme bajado la regla. Estoy embarazada- Empezó a llorar abrazada a mi- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila, hablaré con mis padres sobre esto, ellos te aconsejarán lo que es mejor para ti y para el bebé. Tranquilízate, yo estoy a tu lado, no te pienso dejar sola.

La dejé en la habitación y bajé al salón, todos estaban allí así que decidí que ese era un buen momento para sacar el tema.

-Rosalie está embarazada- Dije sin ningún tapujo.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó mi padre.

-Tiene tres semanas de retraso, estamos bastante seguras.

-Se lo tiene merecido- Dijo mi hermano.

-¡Emmet!- Mi madre se lo recriminó- ¿Como puedes decir eso?

-Si, Emmet. Nadie se merece lo que le ha pasado a Rose- Añadió Alice.

-No ha cambiado nada desde que llegó a aquí, sigue siendo la misma niña mimada que era antes. No pienso compadecerme de alguien que no se aprecia a si misma.

-Solo ves lo que quieres ver- Dije yo- Si la conocieras un poco verías que no es así, ella se está esforzando mucho por cambiar, por formar parte de esta familia. Él único que se interpone en esa meta eres tú- Dije enfadada- No se merece nada de lo que le ha pasado y menos quedar embarazada de un hombre como es James Dippet.

-¡Si ni siquiera tendrá al niño! ¡Abortará en cuanto se le pase por la cabeza esa posibilidad!

-¡Emmet!- Esta vez gritó mi madre con fuerza- ¡No puedo creerme que estés diciendo esas cosas!- Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y mi madre intentó desviar el tema- ¿Tú que opinas cariño?

-Normalmente se les aconseja a las mujeres que quedan embarazadas de una violación que aborten, ese embarazo puede hacerla caer en una depresión que afectaría negativamente en el desarrollo del bebé y en su propia salud. Aunque esté en contra del aborto, como médico debo darle la opción, después de todo su salud también está en juego.

Escuchamos unos sonidos desde la puerta y vimos aparecer a Rosalie allí.

-No hace falta que me diga nada señor Cullen- Dijo cabizbaja- Lo siento, no quería espiar, solo bajaba para buscar a Bella- Levantó la cabeza mirando con seguridad- ¡No pienso abortar! Mi hijo será mío y de nadie más, James Dippet no será nunca el padre de mi hijo. Me da igual que me apoyen o no, lo tengo decidido. Si no aceptan mi decisión me marcharé de aquí.

-Yo estoy contigo- Dije rápidamente hiendo a abrazarla- No estás sola.

-Yo también estoy con ella- Dijeron Alice y mi madre rápidamente.

-Ya he dicho antes que estoy en contra del aborto, por supuesto que estoy con ella.

-Yo... Me parece bien que no quiera abortar- Fue la única respuesta que dio antes de ir a su habitación.

Rosalie se quedó abajo con los demás mientras yo subía a mi habitación a darle el biberón a Jessica, se lo tomó rápido y se puso a jugar con los peluches que tenía en su cuna. Yo sentí como algo manchaba mi ropa interior, así que fui al baño y miré si era lo que yo creía. Comprobé que me había bajado la regla y aunque debía haberme sentido aliviada, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Marqué el móvil de Edward en seguida.

-Edward... No estoy embarazada.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Aunque este capítulo no tiene acción, para mi es bonito.**

**Si respondeis muchos y pronto prometo subir el proximo esta misma noche, pero mínimo 10 reviews sino nada hasta mañana.**

**Espero que os esté gustando, y que este no os decepcione.**

**Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews que habéis mandado, no puedo creerme todos los reviews que habéis enviado, la verdad es que me he quedado alucinada, y para que veais que os estoy agradecida, os diré que llevo 24 caps y que aun no ha acabado la historia, que aun no habéis visto nada en comparación con lo que va a ocurrir dentro de unos capítulos.**

**Bueno, en serio, gracias a todos los que leeis esta historia y dejais reviews, tambien a los que me habeis considerado uno de vuestros autores favoritos y a los que habeis puesto esta historia como una de vuestras favoritas. Sois geniales todos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	19. 18 Cambio de sentimientos

**18º- Cambio de sentimientos**

_**Edward**_

Iba en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, Bella me había contado la situación de Rosalie, pensé que era muy valiente por afrontar esa situación, pero mi cabeza se iba hacia otro sitio, aunque era más importante el embarazo de Rosalie mi mente solo pensaba en que Bella no estaba embarazada. En el fondo yo quería que lo estuviera, quería que tuviéramos un pequeño de ambos y cuando me dijo por teléfono que no lo estaba me derrumbé.

Llegué allí y vi a Emmet pegándole puñetazos a un árbol, me compadecí del árbol y decidí entrar, la cara de cabreo de Emmet me decía que era mejor no interrumpirlo. Saludé a Rose y Carlisle que conversaban en el sofá del salón, después a Esme que salía de la cocina y a Alice que bajaba corriendo las escaleras para salir a ver a mi hermano. Subí las escaleras y me encontré a Bella durmiendo en el borde de la cama, estaba adorable, era una mujer bellísima y me sentía muy afortunado de tenerla conmigo. La subí hasta la cabecera de la cama y la tapé con las sábanas, entonces escuché las risitas de Jessica, me acerqué y vi a la pequeña de 9 meses jugando con sus peluches, me quedé mirándola un rato hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Porque estabas adorable dormida- Dije sin preocupación y sin apartar la mirada de la niña.

-¿En que piensas?

-En lo hermoso que habría sido tener un niño de los dos, me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado embarazada.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que yo no lo deseaba, pero las cosas son así. Algún día tendremos otro- Miré a Jessica después de sentarme a su lado- De todas formas, tenemos a Jessica.

-Lo se, pero no se si ella me verá como a su padre, ella tiene derecho a saber todo lo que les pasó a sus padres biológicos, y puede que después de eso no me vea como a su padre.

-Papá- Se escuchó una voz suave y angelical salir de la cuna. Ambos nos giramos y vimos a la niña de pie, apoyada en la barandilla de la cuna mirando a Edward fijamente- Papá- Volvió a decir.

Edward se quedó paralizado mirándola, yo me acerqué y la cogí en brazos mirándola con asombro. Me giré hacia Edward con la niña y vi que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, me acerqué con Jessica y se la puse en brazos, la cogió y se quedó mirándola, yo me senté de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Aun tienes dudas de si te va a ver como a su padre?

-¿No lo había dicho nunca?- Negué- Mi niña- La abrazó con cariño y después me cogió de la cintura- En cuanto seas mayor de edad nos casaremos y formaremos una familia muy grande, tendremos muchos niños- Volvió a girarse a Jessica- Y tú será siempre mi pequeña princesita.

_**Emmet**_

Mis hermanas y mi madre estaban muy disgustadas por mi comportamiento, y en realidad yo me compadecía de esa chica, pero no podía dejar que las cosas se fueran de madre. Ella era de la familia que le había hecho tanto daño a Bella, había participado en algunas de esas cosas, puede que solo fuera una chica ingenua que se dejaba llevar por sus padres, pero aun así...

Salí al jardín a desahogarme, empecé a golpear árboles, nunca antes lo había hecho pero en esos momentos me relajaba. No se cuanto tiempo estuve golpeando los árboles, solo paré cuando mis nudillos empezaron a sangrar, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que ella me estaba mirando desde la entrada de la casa. Yo la ignoré y ella bajó la cabeza y volvió a entrar.

¡No podía ser débil! Me repetía eso mismo una y otra vez cada vez que la veía, porque cuando mis ojos se posaban en su rostro mi corazón saltaba, el estómago se me encogía y un cosquilleo recorría mi espalda.

Ella estaba despertando en mi sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había sentido y la odiaba más por ello, ella no era nada para mi y sin embargo mi cuerpo reaccionaba así ante ella. La verdad es que me había impresionado mucho su valor cuando decidió tener ese bebé, yo por supuesto que estaba en contra del aborto, igual que mis padres, pero no podía ver a un niño en sus brazos, para mi ella era un monstruo, un ser vil y despiadado, un hijo no era forma de bendecir a una persona así.

Entré en el salón y la vi hablando con mi padre, ese me enfureció más, nadie me apoyaba, mis hermanas apenas me hablaban después de la reunión que tuvimos, mi padre me miraba decepcionado y mi madre con tristeza. Subí directo a mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie.

_**Rosalie**_

Entré en la casa después de que Emmet me ignorara en el patio de entrada, me sentía mal, yo siempre me había sentido atraída por él, incluso antes de que Bella formara parte de su familia, pero sabía que mis padres no lo aprobarían, por ello me hice la muñeca de hielo ante él, bueno, ante él y ante todos. Cuando vi a Bella con Edward en la cafetería del instituto y a Emmet con ellos mirándome con odio, me sentí dolida, ella tenía al chico que yo quería a su lado.

En realidad, entendía el rencor que tenía Emmet hacia mi y me lo tenía merecido, pero yo estaba intentando por todos los medios cambiar, ser alguien digna de él.

-Rosalie, ven aquí- Me dijo Carlisle, yo me senté junto a él en el sofá- Quería hablar contigo.

-Dime- Le dije un poco triste- ¿Pasa algo?

-Dímelo tú, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre con Emmet?

-¿Eh?- Lo miré sorprendida, no pensaba que se me notara tanto- No se de que...

-Rosalie, intenta ser sincera conmigo, solo quiero ayudarte.

-Está bien- Le conté todo lo que me ocurría- No se que más puedo hacer- Dije cuando vi como Emmet subía a su habitación después de haberse destrozado los nudillos con los árboles.

-Si me permites que te de un consejo, deberías decirle todo eso a él. Aunque se niegue a reconocerlo, él también siente algo por ti.

-¿Algo por mi? No lo creo- Dije sintiéndome hundida- Él me odia, no creo que ni siquiera pueda llegar a ser su amiga.

-El "no" ya lo tienes, no pierdes nada por intentarlo- Besó mi frente y fue a la cocina con Esme.

Lo pensé unos minutos, la verdad es que tenía razón, por intentarlo no perdía nada y yo quería arreglar las cosas fuera de la manera que fuera.

Subí las escaleras con paso firme y llamé a su habitación, el dijo un pase y yo entré.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo de pie junto a su ventana al ver que era yo.

-He venido a hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú. Márchate de mi habitación.

-¡No!- Dije feroz- Al menos escúchame, si después de oír lo que tengo que decirte sigues queriendo que me vaya, lo haré y no volveré a molestarte.

-Habla- Dijo secamente.

-Te quiero, te he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi cuando me cambiaron de instituto, si nunca me acerqué a ti fue porque entonces me importaba la reputación de mis padres, ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui. No te pido que me quieras, no pido cosas imposibles, me conformo con que no me odies, con que algún día pueda llegar a ser tu amiga.

-¿¡Te crees que soy estúpido!? ¡Qué tú me quieres! ¡JA!- Estaba enfadado- ¡Haznos un favor a los dos y deja de mentir! ¡Tú solo estás aquí porque no soportas que haya alguien que no esté a tus pies!

-¡Yo no busco eso! ¡Al contrario, estoy aquí, humillándome ante ti porque es lo que quiero!- Vi el enfado cruzar sus facciones- ¡Me da igual lo que pienses que estoy haciendo, yo he venido con intención de arreglar las cosas! ¡No es mi problema si eres un estúpido que tiene miedo a llevarse bien con una chica!

-¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO!

-¡Si lo tienes! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- Dije con furia.

Me giré dispuesta a salir para no volver a dirigirle la palabra pero él me agarró de la muñeca, me giró y me besó ferozmente.


	20. 19 El juicio

**19º- El juicio**

_**Rosalie**_

Desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables, él estaba conmigo a cada momento, necesitara lo que necesitara, él aparecía ahí para ayudarme.

Una semana después, Carlisle nos llamó a todos al salón, Edward y Jasper también estaban allí. Carlisle tenía una sonrisa en la cara, eso hizo que me tranquilizara, las últimas reuniones que habían habido tenían asuntos desagradables.

-Rosalie, Bella, dentro de tres días va a haber un juicio contra James Dippet y los Swan. Hemos hablado con nuestros abogados y con los suyos, tenemos muchas cosas a nuestro favor, después de eso, vosotras estaréis totalmente libres, no tendréis que preocuparos más de ellos.

Bella y yo corrimos a abrazarle, y poco a poco se fueron sumando los demás formando así un abrazo colectivo, me sentía tan feliz.

Por la noche, cuando ya estaban todos durmiendo, bajé al salón, tenía mucho calor en mi habitación. Me tumbé en el sofá y pensé en mi hermana, en todo lo que tenía gracias a ella, a pesar de todo lo que le hice ella no me había abandonado, me sentí orgullosa de ser su hermana.

También recordé que él día que hablé con Emmet, ella y Edward nos anunciaron a la familia entera que cuando fuera mayor de edad se iban a casar, la familia Cullen se había alegrado mucho por ellos, y la verdad es que yo también. Mi hermana se merecía lo mejor, había pasado muchas cosas y no se merecía ninguna de ellas. Me dormí pensando que yo quería ser como mi hermana pequeña, tener su fuerza y su espíritu.

Llegó el día del juicio, Bella y yo estábamos sentadas con el fiscal, las dos estábamos muy nerviosas, a pesar de todo lo que nos había dicho el abogado, teníamos miedo de que algo saliera mal. Ellos, nuestros padres y James, estaban en la mesa de la defensa mirándonos con cara de odio.

-¡Todos en pie!- Dijo el alguacil- Caso 15.643 del estado de Forks. Isabella Cullen y Rosalie Swan contra Reneé y Charlie Swan y James Dippet. Preside el honorable juez Aro Vulturi- Entró el juez en la sala.

-Señor Uley, puede empezar su alegato.

-Señoría- Dijo nuestro fiscal- Me gustaría que subiera al estrado la señorita Isabella Cullen.

Se levantó lentamente, fue hasta el estrado y se quedó en pie hasta que el alguacil puso la biblia bajo su palma.

-¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios?

-Lo juro- Dijo y se sentó.

-Muy bien, señorita Cullen. Usted es miembro de la familia Cullen desde hace unos 9 meses más o menos. ¿Antes a que familia pertenecía?

-A la familia Swan.

-¿Puede explicarnos el motivo por el que a sus 16 años y estando sus padres en la mesa de los acusados, usted ha sido adoptada por la familia Cullen?

-Ellos firmaron mi emancipación cuando les dije que estaba embarazada. No podían soportar que su hija diera un escándalo. Yo estaba haciéndoles un favor a unos amigos que no podían concebir, me ofrecía a que pusieran en mi cuerpo el óvulo de mi amiga ya fecundado.

-¿Una madre de alquiler?- Preguntó el juez.

-Así es. Cuando les dije lo que había hecho, me tiraron de la casa, dos días después ya tenían todos los papeles firmados y dejé de ser Isabella Swan. Jessica y Mike, los amigos a los que les hacía el favor, cuidaron de mi, pero cuando estaba de cinco meses tuvieron un accidente de coche y murieron. La señora Cullen, era tía de Jessica y me ofreció un lugar en su casa. Cuando tuve a mi hija, ellos me preguntaron si podían adoptarme y yo les dije que si porque los quería y los quiero como una familia.

-Una historia asombrosa- Añadió el juez.

-Y no acaba ahí señoría. Hemos estado investigando, los señores Swan se arrepintieron pronto de haber echado a su hija porque sus amistades los llamaron malos padres y pensaron que la única forma de hacer que volviera sería deshaciéndose de las personas responsables de su embarazo, por ello contrataron al señor James Dippet, ese hombre de ahí- Dijo señalándolo- Provocó el accidente de los Newton. Aquí tengo pruebas que lo demuestran. Señorita Swan, ¿podría contarnos lo que ocurrió hace unos cinco meses?

-Claro. Los señores Swan- me negaba a decirles padres- empezaron a mandarnos amenazas, en una de ellas decían que el señor Dippet se encargaría de hacerme entrar en razón si no quería que me destrozara la cara. Al día siguiente apareció y me dio una paliza, hizo que me golpeara la cabeza y se me desvaneciera la voz. Tuve que someterme a cirugía neurológica para recuperarla.

-No haré más preguntas señoría.

-Señor Cayo Battom, tiene la palabra.

Se levantó y se puso frente a ella.

-Señorita Swan.

-No soy Swan- Dijo secamente.

-Lo es, esos de ahí son sus padres.

-¡Protesto!- Gritó nuestro abogado- Los señores Swan firmaron su emancipación, y después fue adoptada por los Cullen, legalmente es una Cullen.

-Se acepta, señor Battom, absténgase de llamar a esta señorita por el apellido Swan.

-Como quiera, señorita Cullen, por lo que tengo entendido, usted era una rebelde en potencia.

-Bueno, eso depende de lo que considere rebeldía, si se refiere al hecho de rebelarme a salir con hombres 25 años mayores que yo, a escaparme de casa para poder ir al instituto, y a apartarme cuando intentaban darme una paliza, si era una rebelde en potencia.

-...- Lo dejó sin palabras- No tengo más preguntas señoría.

-Muy bien- Se dirigió a Bella- Puede volver a su sitio señorita- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Señoría- Habló Sam Uley- Me gustaría llamar al estrado a la señorita Rosalie Swan.

Me dirigí al estrado, hice el juramento y me senté.

-Señorita Swan, usted ha vivido con sus padres hasta hace casi dos meses. ¿A que se debe que ahora usted también viva con los Cullen?

-A que me di cuenta de que mis padres eran unos monstruos, fui a hablar con mi hermana y después de eso, mandaron a James Dippet para que me violara.

-Aquí tengo las pruebas médicas que demuestran que no solo la violó sino que también le dio una paliza considerable.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Así es señoría, mi hermana y su novio fueron los que me vieron y brindaron ayuda después de eso, ellos pueden corroborar eso.

-Señorita Swan, ha dicho que se dio cuenta de que sus padres eran unos monstruos, ¿a que se refería?

-Yo siempre había hecho todo lo que ellos me decían, no lo cuestionaba, fuera bueno o no lo hacía, yo pensaba que mis padres no harían nada para dañarnos. No defendí a mi hermana cuando tuvo problemas con ellos, y de hecho la llegué a insultar porque estaba convencida de que mis padres tenían la razón. Pero cuando vi lo feliz que era con los Cullen sin hacer nada de lo que yo hacía con mi familia, empecé a cuestionármelo, y pronto me di cuenta de todo. Cuando lo hice, me marché de casa y a los pocos días vino James de su parte.

-No tengo más preguntas señoría.

-Señor Battom, su turno.

-No... No...- Estaba paralizado- No haré preguntas señoría.

-Puede retirarse señorita Swan.

Volví a sentarme junto a Bella y las dos nos abrazamos. Sam Uley se levantó y pidió que subiera al estrado Charlie, nuestro padre.

-Señor Swan, ¿tiene algo que decir a las acusaciones de las dos señoritas?- Preguntó el juez.

-¡Se lo merecían! ¡Las dos! ¡Isabella nunca hacía caso! ¡Siempre que preparábamos una cena con un socio mío para poder casarla se escapaba de casa! ¡Y cuando volvió diciendo que iba a tener un hijo para esos criajos de mierda que se hacían llamar sus amigos me harté! ¡SUERTE TUVO DE QUE NO LE CRUZARA LA CARA! El accidente de coche que tuvieron sus amigos debía haber hecho que volviera llorando a casa, pero no lo hizo... ¡SE MARCHÓ CON ESA FAMILIA Y PASÓ DE LAS HABLADURÍAS QUE DECÍAN DE MI LOS SOCIOS DE LA EMPRESA! Y Rosalie... ¡Era perfecta hasta que volvió Isabella! ¡Entonces empezó a preguntarlo todo y a negarse! ¡Cuando mandamos a James a por Isabella, esperando que la trajera de vuelta, se marchó de casa! ¡JAMES HIZO LO QUE DEBÍA! ¡HAY QUE SOMETERLAS A LAS DOS! ¡SOLO ESTÁN EN ESTE MUNDO PARA CUMPLIR MIS DESEOS Y LOS DE SU MARIDO CUANDO SE CASEN!

-Muy convincente su discurso. Señor Uley.

-No haré preguntas señoría- Dijo nuestro abogado con una sonrisa, él mismo se había cavado su propia tumba.

-Yo tampoco señoría- Dijo Battom, me pareció ver una muestra de asco y desprecio hacia su cliente en su cara.

-Pues bien, por el poder que me ha otorgado el estado de Washington, declaro a los acusados culpables de todos los cargos. Condeno a Charlie Swan y a James Dippet a 10 meses en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, con restricción de visitas y sin derecho a fianza. Y condeno a Reneé Swan a arresto domiciliario, no podrá salir de la casa hasta que su marido salga de la cárcel. Además deberán repartir su fortuna entre las señoritas Swan y Cullen, dejándolos solo con lo necesario para vivir. ¡Se levanta la sesión!

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, se que es cortito, pero creo que no está mal. Tiene contenido y creo que os gustará.**

**Prometo que la cosa se pondrá más interesante, de verdad, pero algo de tranquilidad deben tener los pobres de vez en cuando, no?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, en especial a los que dejan reviews con sus opiniones, me animan mucho. También daros las gracias a los que la habéis puesto como una de vuestras historias favoritas y a mi como uno de vuestros autores favoritos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	21. 20 Injusticias de la vida

**20º- Injusticias de la vida**

_**Bella**_

***Once meses después**

Me quedé blanca mirando las noticias entre los brazos de Edward, ambos mirábamos las noticias en su casa mientras Jessica jugaba a nuestros pies. Aun no asimilaba lo que decían ni las imágenes que veía.

"Aquí vemos a Reneé Swan, siendo llevada a prisión donde permanecerá hasta el juicio. El motivo de este arresto ha sido que anoche asesinó a su marido Charles Swan y su amante James Dippet tras haberlos encontrado en la cama juntos.

La señora Swan no ha hecho declaraciones al respecto pero fue ella misma la que llamó a la policía y confesó ser la autora de los asesinatos.

Es curioso que haya ocurrido esto, hace once meses, el señor Swan y el señor Dippet ingresaron juntos en prisión, parece que no fue cumplir condena lo único que hicieron allí.

En cuanto tengamos más información sobre este caso conectaremos con ustedes de nuevo".

No supe que hacer, me quedé estática en el sofá, mirando la pantalla que ahora tenía noticias totalmente distintas. Edward me acariciaba el brazo sin decir nada, yo estaba totalmente atónita.

-Mamá- Dijo mi pequeña- ¡A ome!

-Si, cariño- Dije saliendo de mi trance.

-Eso, que hemos quedado con los demás dentro de media hora- Me ayudó a levantarme y cogió a Jessica en brazos- ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

-¡A ome! ¡A ome!

Sonreía al escuchar a mi niña, casi tenía los dos años, sabía decir muchas palabras, pero las frases no le salían.

Subimos en el coche y nos marchamos a casa, mis padres estaban esperándonos en la puerta, me abrazaron nada más llegar, ellos habían visto las noticias también.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó mi madre apretando su abrazo- Lo acabamos de oír.

-Si, tranquila, solo me ha sorprendido.

-Venga, vamos dentro- Dijo mi padre- Hola Edward, hola princesa.

-Oda abelo- Dijo mi hija.

Edward entró con Jessica hasta el comedor donde estaba Rosalie con el pequeño Paul. Emmet a su lado sonriendo y haciéndole caras al niño y Alice y Jasper sentados mirándolos y riendo.

Nos sentamos a comer, Edward venía prácticamente todos los días a comer, nuestra relación iba estupendamente, y teníamos algo que anunciar.

-Escuchad, ahora que estamos todos juntos Bella y yo queríamos deciros algo- Me tomó la mano y me sonrió- Nos vamos a casar.

-Se que dijimos que esperaríamos a que yo fuera mayor de edad- Dije al ver las caras de sorpresa de todos- Pero Edward acaba de conseguir un trabajo como bombero en Washington y se tiene que ir, yo quiero ir con él. Ambos preferimos que sea así.

-Si los dos estáis seguros de esto- Dijo mi padre- Nosotros no seremos un obstáculo.

-¿Para cuando?- Preguntó mi madre ilusionada.

-Tengo que presentarme en la estación de bomberos dentro de un mes, habíamos pensado hacerla una semana antes.

-Es una idea magnífica- Añadió Rosalie.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- Gritó Alice- No me va a dar tiempo a prepararlo todo.

Todos reímos por ello, la verdad es que me sentía tan feliz de tener esta familia.

_**Edward**_

***Dos meses después**

-¡Masen!- Gritó mi jefe- Tenemos un aviso en el centro comercial de las afueras. Un incendio muy fuerte, se ha quedado mucha gente dentro atrapada, no hay muchas esperanzas para ellos.

Salimos corriendo hacia allí, por el camino solo pensaba en mi preciosa mujer, mi Bella, y en nuestra pequeña Jessica.

Jess estaba en la guardería, Bella iría a recogerla por la tarde. Mientras ella se dedicaba a buscar editoriales en las que publicar su libro, había tenido muchas y buenas ofertas, pero quería conocer todas las editoriales a fondo antes de decantarse por una.

Llegamos al centro comercial, estaba todo el centro ardiendo, algunos de mis compañeros ya estaban apagando el fuego, a mi me tocaba entrar a por las víctimas.

-Masen, hay que actuar rápido, se han desprendido algunas vigas del techo, es posible que hayan caído sobre alguien.

-Muy bien, ¿se sabe cuanta gente hay dentro?

-Menos de los que pensábamos, por lo visto se pudo dar la alarma antes de que se propagara el fuego por completo, han quedado dentro unas 6 personas, tres mujeres, dos hombres y un niño.

-Hay que darse prisa jefe, con este fuego pronto no podrán respirar.

-Lo se, ponte el traje que entramos en dos minutos.

Yo obedecí, me puse el traje especializado para eso, y me preparé para entrar con el resto de compañeros. Cuando nos dieron permiso entramos 8 compañeros, encontramos al niño y a dos de las mujeres nada más entrar.

-Corran, ahí una viga le ha caído a una mujer- Dijo una de ellas- Hay dos hombres intentando sacarla.

Nosotros corrimos hacia allí, apartamos a los hombres y casi me muero cuando la vi, la mujer que estaba atrapada bajo la viga era mi Bella. Yo y tres de mis compañeros levantamos y apartamos la viga, otros dos compañeros habían ido a buscar una camilla y los dos últimos se estaban encargando de sacar a los dos hombres que intentaban ayudarla.

La subimos a la camilla y la sacamos antes de que se cayera algo más del techo o las llamas nos taparan las salidas.

Me quité el casco y el traje y corrí hacia ella mientras era atendida por los médicos.

-¡Bella!- Gritaba desesperado porque me dejaran acercarme, pero no podían, tenían que revisarla sin ningún tipo de presión.

-¿Esa no es tu mujer?- Dijo mi jefe al verla. Yo solo podía intentar acercarme a ella sin que me lo permitieran- ¡Dejadle pasar!- Gritó mi jefe- Ve con ella, luego iré al hospital a ver como va todo- Me abrieron el paso y pude llegar a su lado, tenía la cara chamuscada, y una herida abierta, muy grande en el estómago.

-Es usted su marido, ¿no?- Solo asentí- Hay que llevarla con urgencia al hospital, si no llega pronto la perderemos.

Me puse lívido, mi Bella se estaba muriendo. Subimos a la ambulancia y fuimos al hospital, no paré de llorar en todo el camino sujetando su mano vendada. Entramos y la metieron dentro dejándome a mi en la sala de espera.

Estando allí recordé a mi niña, tenía que enviar a alguien a por ella, solo me vino a la mente nuestra vecina, la primera amiga que tuvimos nada más llegar.

-¿Diga?- Respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

-Renesmee, soy Edward, dime que puedes pasar a por Jessica a la guardería.

-Claro, pero ¿qué ocurre?

-Bella está ingresada, el centro comercial ha ardido esta tarde y ella estaba dentro- Dije casi llorando- Está muy mal, por favor, recoge a Jessica, yo iré por ella a tu casa cuando sepa algo de Bella.

-Edward, no te preocupes, deja que se quede esta noche en mi casa, mañana por la mañana la llevaré al hospital contigo, tú quédate con Bella.

Me despedí de ella y colgué, después recordé que tenía que avisar a los padres de Bella, quizá Carlisle podría ayudar si se daban prisa en venir.

-Hola Edward- Dijo la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Alice, ¿puedes ponerme con tu padre? Es importante.

-Claro- Le pasó el teléfono.

-Dime Edward.

-¿Has visto lo del centro comercial de Washington en las noticias?

-Si, claro, ha sido debastador.

-Bella estaba dentro- Ahí mis lágrimas no pudieron contenerse- Está muy grave...

-¡No es cierto! ¡Dime que eso no es cierto!- Mi respuesta fue un sollozo profundo y desgarrador- ¡En seguida salimos para allí!

Estuve casi dos horas hasta que vinieron a verme, el doctor estaba muy serio.

-Señor Masen, soy el doctor Marco Vulturi. Yo estoy tratando a su mujer.

-Dígame como está.

-Saldrá de esta- Dijo haciendo que una luz iluminara mi rostro- Pero ha salido muy mal herida.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Pues tiene quemaduras de 1º grado en la gran parte de su cuerpo, será duro para ella recuperarse de ello- Me miró- ¿Tenían expectativas de tener hijos?

-Si- Dije con un hilo de voz- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-La viga dañó seriamente su aparato reproductor dejándolo inutilizado. Lo lamento muchísimo.

Me dejó allí parado con un dolor dentro que nada ni nadie podía sosegar.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Soy perversa, lo se, podéis odiarme, os doy permiso para ello.**

**Ahora una aclaración, no he puesto más tiempo de cárcel para James y Charlie por varios motivos, primero porque el dinero hace milagros y segundo porque quería hacer lo que ha ocurrido al principio de la historia y no quería que fuera mucho después.**

**Ha habido alguien que me ha dicho que lo de Rosalie había sido pederastia, no lo era, Rosalie tiene los 18, es mayor de edad.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque no se yo si gustar sería el término correcto, mejor dicho, espero que os haya impactado.**

**Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	22. 21 Resolviendo el problema

**21º- Resolviendo el problema**

_**Edward**_

Estuve toda la tarde y toda la noche allí, sin saber que hacer, no me dejaban entrar a verla todavía y ya estaba desesperado. Ni la visita de mi jefe pudo calmarme. Solo sentí algo de paz cuando a la mañana siguiente, Renesmee trajo a mi hija al hospital.

-Princesa- Dije lo más animado que pude- Te he echado de menos.

-Do a ti tamen- Dijo llorando- Denesmee a iso que mamá tene musa pupa.

-Así es cariño, mamá está muy malita.

-Quedo vela, do la quido- Se aferró fuerte a mi cuello.

-Ahora no se puede preciosa, los médicos están con ella.

-Papá, ¿mami se va con mi papi Mike y mi mami Esica?

-No, claro que no- La abracé fuerte contra mi- Eso que ni se te pase por la cabeza.

-Jess, tenemos que ir al cole, luego volvemos.

Le pase a mi hija a Renesmee y vi como salían por la puerta, poco después salió el doctor a darme permiso para entrar a verla. Mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba totalmente vendada, solo se le veían los ojos y los tenía cerrados, tenía un tubo en la boca para respirar y un aparato para controlar sus constancias vitales, además de un gotero con medicina y otro con alimento.

Como me odié a mi mismo por no haber llegado antes hasta ella, por no acordarme de que ella me había dicho que tenía una cita con el editor de la librería de ese centro comercial.

-Edward- Escuché la voz de Carlisle detrás de mi- Los demás están fuera esperando. Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido.

-Gracias por venir- Mi voz sonó quebrada por las lágrimas- Mírala.

-Es terrible lo que le ha ocurrido- Apoyó su mano en mi hombro- He hablado con su médico, lo siento mucho, se las ganas que teníais los dos de tener hijos.

-Yo solo lo siento por ella, yo podría vivir solo con ella y Jess, pero Bella estaba decidida a tener una familia amplia, no sabes con la ilusión que hablaba conmigo de ello.

-Va a ser un duro golpe para ella- Se puso a la altura de mi rostro- Edward, ahora lo único importante es que ella se va a recuperar, así que intenta no pensar mucho en ello por el momento.

Bella despertó unas horas después, apenas podía moverse, no permitimos que Jessica entrara porque podía causarle un trauma demasiado fuerte. A pesar de las heridas, las quemaduras y el dolor que seguro estaba sintiendo, ella parecía ajena a todo eso, solo me miraba y como podía me sonreía.

Nos ofrecieron un tratamiento para ella, para que las marcas de las quemaduras no se notaran tanto, para que sanaran antes y para que doliera menos la recuperación, yo acepté ese tratamiento sin dudarlo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera más fácil a Bella su recuperación la tendría.

Mientras estuvo ingresada pensé que todo el asunto del embarazo lo superaría antes si volvíamos a Forks con la familia, así que hablé con mi jefe y pedí que me trasladaran allí, el jefe no dudó en hacerlo, la verdad es que era una persona estupenda. Hablé con mis suegros que nos aceptaron en su casa sin dudarlo, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie se marcharon antes para preparar la casa para cuando estuviera Bella. Estuve hablando con Renesmee, ella y Jessica se llevaban muy bien, ella era su niñera casi siempre y una buena amiga nuestra, ella al escuchar que nos marchábamos decidió que también se vendría a Forks, que tenía una amiga allí y que se quedaría con ella.

De esa forma todo estuvo dispuesto, y en cuanto le dieron el alta a Bella nos marchamos a Forks, en el coche, Carlisle conducía, Esme iba de copiloto, yo sostenía a Jessica en brazos porque habíamos tumbado a Bella en el resto del asiento, tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pierna, dormía tranquilamente, las marcas del incendio eran visibles, tenía una cicatriz enorme que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda, y unas pequeñas marcas junto al rabillo del ojo, además de en sus brazos y su abdomen, pero nada en comparación con lo que podría haberle quedado si no hubiera sido sometida a ese tratamiento. Bella ya sabía lo de su aparato reproductor, lo había averiguado ella sola al ver la marca en su vientre, esa cicatriz le hizo darse cuenta de ello, y aunque se deprimió mucho, se hizo a si misma la promesa de no rendirse ante nada, que de una forma u otra tendríamos un bebé. La promesa me la hizo a mi también, y me demostró lo valiente y fuerte que era.

Llegamos al patio de la casa, Esme cogió a Jessica y yo cogí a Bella, ya estaba despierta pero yo no quería que hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, aun le quedaban uno o dos meses de recuperación. Entramos en la casa y Bella se impresionó al ver el nuevo orden de las cosas.

-Hola Bella- Dijo Alice al vernos- Mira, lo hemos hecho para ti, está todo ordenado para que no tengas que hacer muchos esfuerzos.

Habían colocado nuestra habitación donde estaba antes el despacho de Carlisle, la de Jessica al lado, lo que era la sala de juegos de Emmet. Todo eso se trasladó a las antiguas habitaciones de Bella y Jessica.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al verlo todo, y sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento a toda su familia.

Los meses pasaban y Bella estaba mucho mejor, caminaba bien, se movía con naturalidad, aun tenía problemas con el brazo izquierdo, pero se iba recuperando.

Habíamos hablado muy seriamente lo de tener niños, y Bella me dio una solución que yo no había barajado.

-Podríamos buscar una madre de alquiler- Yo la miré asombrado- Como hice yo con Mike y Jessica.

-Eso no lo había pensado, pero antes tendríamos que encontrar a alguien de confianza que quisiera prestarse a ello.

-Ya lo he encontrado, de hecho ha sido idea suya.

-¿De quien hablas?

-Renesmee- Me dijo sonriente- Ella me ha dicho que lo ha pensado y que a ella no le importaría hacerlo por nosotros.

-¿En serio? ¿No le importa?

-No, me ha dicho que cuando nosotros queramos se lo digamos a ella.

Besé a Bella con fuerza y pasión, la quería con toda mi alma. Siempre encontraba una solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Dos días después, estábamos los tres en la clínica, Bella y yo estábamos en la sala de espera, a nosotros ya nos habían extraído nuestro óvulo y espermatozoide correspondiente, y ahora estaban implantándolo ya fecundado dentro del cuerpo de Renesmee.

Bella volvía a sonreír como antes del incendio, se la veía animada, alegre, hasta intentaba jugar más con Jessica, siempre dentro de lo que su cuerpo se lo permitía, gracias a eso Jessica también sonreía más y yo también de verlas a ellas.

Renesmee salió sonriente de la sala, nosotros la miramos preocupados.

-¡¡¡Felicidades!!! ¡¡¡Estamos embarazados!!!- Dijo haciendo que nosotros saltáramos de alegría.

Los dos la abrazamos, le debíamos la vida, por fin algo que hacía que nuestras vidas tuvieran algo de luz.

Esa noche les dimos a todos la noticia, Jessica sonreía aunque no lo entendía, Emmet y Rosalie no estaban muy convencidos con eso pero aun así nos felicitaron, Alice y Jasper saltaban de felicidad, y Carlisle y Esme solo nos miraban con admiración, supuse yo que por la fuerza que estábamos teniendo para afrontar nuestro problema.

-Edward, ¿estás despierto?- Me dijo Bella cuando estábamos en la cama- Es que no puedo dormir.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tengo una ligera molestia en el brazo- Dijo incorporándose en la cama.

-A ver- Encendí la luz y miré su brazo- Cariño, lo tienes todo arañado- Eso se lo había hecho ella, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, ¿qué va a ocurrir?

-Bella, esto te lo has hecho tú. Ya te lo explicó el médico, aunque te rasques los brazos como antes cuando estás nerviosa, en este te haces heridas porque aun no está curado del todo, la piel es muy sensible- Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada- Mi vida, dime que es lo que ocurre.

-Pues... Tengo un mal presentimiento con el tema del bebé.

-¿Crees que algo le va a pasar a Renesmee?

-No, no es que algo le vaya a pasar a ella pero... No se que es... Solo tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Tranquilízate, ella está bien, el bebé está bien. Dentro de nueve meses Renesmee nos entregará a nuestro pequeño tesoro, ya verás como no pasa nada.

-Ojalá tengas razón.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.**

**Alguno me ha dicho que mi historia es predecible, lo siento si no os impresiona, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. De verdad que escribo lo mejor que se e intento que sea diferente cada capítulo para teneros enganchados, pero si no os gusta la forma en que escribo o preferis que alguna cosa sea diferente decidlo porfavor, mis historias son para vosotros, y si a vosotros no os gusta entonces no sirve para nada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, solo una persona ha adivinado lo de Renesmee, y la verdad es que esperaba que fuerais un pokito mas duros conmigo asi que debo agradeceros vuestra benebolencia.**

**Dejadme reviews y dadme vuestra opinión porfavor, para mi es muy valiosa.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	23. 22 Una catástrofe y un milagro

**22º- Una catástrofe y un milagro**

_**Bella**_

Aunque estaba entusiasmada con el bebé que iba creciendo dentro de Renesmee, algo me decía que iba a ocurrir alguna cosa, estaba convencida de ello y eso no me permitía ser completamente feliz. A pesar de ello, iba a todas las revisiones y a todas las ecografías con ella. Me sentí feliz cuando dijo que había notado una patadita en su quinto mes de embarazo, eso me hizo sentirlo un poquito más cerca de mi.

Una mañana me levanté sobresaltada y sudada, Edward estaba a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente, serían cerca de las 6 de la mañana, aun no habría nadie levantado. Salí a airearme un poco, necesitaba oxígeno.

Caminé por el salón hacia la cocina y me llamó la atención un papel que había bajo la puerta de la calle, me acerqué y lo cogí. Ponía en letras claras y grandes "Para Edward y Bella"

Abrí el sobre algo extrañada, no era normal que alguien de la familia nos diera mensajes así, al abrirlo vi que no era de mi familia, la firma del final era de Renesmee.

"Queridos Edward y Bella,

siento mucho lo que os voy a decir, se que os dije que tendríais a vuestro pequeño, que yo os lo daría, pero no soy capaz, lo siento moverse dentro de mi y lo quiero demasiado para dárselo a nadie.

Se que no tengo perdón por haceros esto, que era vuestra oportunidad, pero entenderme a mi también, estoy sola en el mundo y me he encariñado demasiado con este bebé.

No intentéis buscarme, no lo conseguiréis. He salido esta misma noche de Forks, no quiero haceros daño aunque se que eso es imposible, desapareceré y no volveréis a saber nada más de mi, os lo aseguro.

No se como debo despedirme en esta carta así que simplemente espero que no sufráis mucho. Adios."

Caí al suelo de rodillas mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador que escuchó toda la casa, mis lágrimas caían y yo no hacía más que golpear el suelo con mis puños una y otra vez.

-¡BELLA!- Escuché la voz de Edward acercándose a mi- ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Cálmate!

No podía y no quería calmarme, le tiré la carta y continué gritando y tirándome de los pelos, mientras él leía sentí los brazos de Emmet atraparme en un intento de que no me hiciera daño, pero aun así no dejaba de gritar. No se si Edward les explicó el contenido de la carta, ni si él se comportó igual, yo me quedé sin aire y me desvanecí.

Desperté en la cama, con Edward mirándome desde una silla. Estaba muy serio, se le veía en los ojos que había estado llorando. Al verme despierta se acercó a mi, se arrodilló frente a la cama y cogió mi mano con delicadeza.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Mal- Dije acordándome de todo, mis lágrimas volvieron a caer solas- Ella...

-Sssshhhh... Ahora no Bella- Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me abrazó- Ya hablaremos de ello cuando te recuperes un poco.

-¿Me recupere?- Lo miré asustada- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tuviste una crisis nerviosa. Has estado inconsciente casi dos días.

-Lo siento, pero es que... No pude evitarlo...

-Lo se, a mi me costó mucho no ponerme igual. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarme ante tus gritos y los lloros de Jessica.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Jess?- Ahora si estaba asustada.

-Tranquila, mi vida. Tan solo la asustaste con los gritos, tuvo miedo y empezó a gritar también.

Me relajé un poco ante eso, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Renesmee.

-Edward... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-He hablado con la policía- Dijo dando un suspiro rindiéndose a mi petición de saber que ocurría- Dicen que no pueden hacer nada, que como no hay contrato ni nada parecido ella no tiene obligación de darnos nada. Así que no tenemos forma de encontrarla.

Eso me derrumbó por completo, me sentí vacía, era como un zombie, sabía que la gente me hablaba y respondía por obligación, pero no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera mi hija me animaba, intentaba parecer normal a su lado, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. Apenas comía, casi ni bebía. Una noche, solo una, Edward consiguió hacer que me excitara y tuviéramos un encuentro en la cama, pero después volví al mismo estado catatónico de antes, hasta que un día todo se volvió negro.

_**Edward**_

A pesar de mis esfuerzos por hacer que Bella saliera de la depresión en la que se había sumido, cada día parecía estar más distantes. Todos estábamos desesperados ante la situación. Carlisle empezó a preocuparse por su pérdida de peso, era normal, no comía. Jessica venía llorando todos los días porque creía que su madre no la quería, Bella intentaba sonreír ante ella, pero no lo conseguía y la niña lo veía. Intenté hacer valer un consejo de Emmet, quizás la solución estaba en nuestra vida sentimental, si conseguía que ella saliera de ese estado cuando estábamos juntos, era un paso para ir saliendo de ese pozo, lo conseguí una vez, tuvimos una de nuestras mejores experiencias, pero a pesar de eso, el resto de días fueron como siempre, no volvió a suceder, y me estaba empezando a asustar de verdad, no se puede salvar una vida que se está dejando morir como lo hacía Bella.

Una tarde, volviendo del trabajo recibí un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que Bella estaba camino del hospital. Dirigí mi coche lo más rápido que pude hacia allí sin pensarlo si quiera.

Entré corriendo y al preguntar por ella me mandaron al despacho de Carlisle. Al entrar el me estaba esperando apoyado sobre su escritorio, me senté en una de las sillas frente a él.

-Edward, la situación es delicada por varios motivos. Bella a perdido mucho peso, tenemos que conseguir que engorde un poco al menos. Su estado de ánimo es desastroso, si no conseguimos animarla al final nos dejará...- Eso lo dijo muy seriamente, le dolía pensarlo si quiera- Y por último- Suspiró pesadamente- Bella está embarazada.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nos dijeron que no podía! ¡Si lo hubiéramos sabido nos habríamos ahorrado todo el disgusto de Renesmee!

-No os lo hubierais ahorrado Edward, que Bella se haya quedado embarazada con su aparato reproductor tal y como lo tiene es malo. No debería haber podido concebir, pero al hacerlo pone en peligro su vida y la de la criatura. Aunque el médico que la atendió os hubiera dicho que ella podría quedarse embarazada, la situación no habría sido mejor.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos? Bella se va a negar a abortar y lo sabes. Y yo no podría obligarla sabiendo lo que eso puede provocarle después. Eso la hundiría más.

-Lo se, por eso tenemos un grave problema. Bella sabe que está embarazada, despertó mientras se lo decía a Alice en su habitación. Le he explicado los riesgos que corre y le ha dado igual. Está sonriendo, Edward.

-¡DIOS!- Eché la cara sobre mis manos- ¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros? ¡No hemos hecho nada malo que yo sepa!

-Edward, cálmate. Todo se solucionará, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que el embarazo llegue bien a termino.

Me abrazó y yo correspondí su abrazo llorando, necesitaba desahogarme, soltar todo el dolor que tenía guardado. Cuando fuera a ver a Bella tenía que estar en perfecto estado, sonriente ante la gran noticia.

Una vez estuve tranquilo, Carlisle me acompañó hasta la habitación, al entrar Alice me dedicó una sonrisa y salió dejándonos solos.

Miré a mi Bella, ella mi sonreía como hacía mucho que no la recordaba, estaba apoyada totalmente sobre la almohada, apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Me acerqué a ella y le devolví la sonrisa, la tomé de la mano y besé su frente.

-Lo siento- Dijo sonriendo- No quería preocuparte.

-Eso ahora no importa, tu padre ya me ha contado todo, así que supongo que tengo que felicitar a la futura mamá.

-Edward- Dijo un poco más seria- No quiero que finjas conmigo. Se que no estás contento con esto.

-Bella, claro que estoy contento, tener un hijo es lo que estábamos deseando, es solo que tú salud no parece estar de acuerdo con nuestro deseo.

-No voy a...- No la dejé terminar.

-Lo se. Carlisle y yo ya hemos hablado de eso. Pero si sigues adelante, cumplirás todas las órdenes que nos de tu padre, sin excepción.

-Me parece bien- Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, eso me hizo feliz y pude dormir yo bien después de semanas de dolor y angustia.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**La verdad es que era lógico lo de Renesmee, pero creo que a partir de ahora os vais a sorprender un poquito. Van a empezar a tomar más protagonismo Alice y Jasper, y Rosalie y Emmet, aunque no me olvido de Edward y Bella.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y que me dejeis reviews diciendome lo que os parece. Edward Kaname, no se me ocurriría nunca matar a Edward y Bella, si hago eso creo que me mandais una bomba a mi casa.**

**¿Os esperábais lo del bebé?**

**Bueno, no os agobio más, nos leemos en el próximo, que si sois buenos y dejais muchos reviews será pronto.  
**


	24. 23 Los tíos de Rosalie

**23º- Los tíos de Rosalie**

_**Carlisle**_

Bella recibió el alta dos días después, Edward la iba a traer a casa, yo estaba con Esme en el sofá, abrazados, pensando en Bella.

-Cariño, esto va a ser difícil para todos, no lo pienses más- Me dijo mi mujer- Bella necesita nuestro apoyo con su decisión, sea la correcta o no.

-Si no es que crea que ha hecho mal, me siento muy orgulloso de ella por querer seguir adelante, pero es tan joven. No debería estar pasando todo esto.

-Lo se, el destino está siendo cruel con ellos- Dijo mirando al frente pensativa- Pero recuerda que también lo fue con nosotros. Casi nos pierdes a Emmet y a mi en aquel naufragio.

-No me lo recuerdes, aun se me pone la piel de gallina.

-¡Abeito!- Dijo Jessica corriendo hacia nosotros- ¡Abeito!

-Dime preciosa- Le abrí mis brazos y ella corrió hasta ellos.

-Kedo qe mami me qeda ota vez.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Esme sorprendida- Tu madre te quiere con locura.

-No me kede, da no die, da no jega, no me ise coitas pada mimir.

-Jess, tu madre te quiere, pero ahora está malita, necesita que la cuidemos todos- Dije yo intentando que la niña viera que lo que le ocurría a su madre no era algo decidido por ella.

-¿Mami maita?

-Eso es cariño- Dijo Esme- ¿Y sabes lo que necesita para ponerse mejor?

-No, imeo, do lo ago, imeo, imeo.

-Necesita que la abraces mucho, que le des muchos besitos, que le digas que la quieres, que le sonrías, que la acaricies.

-¿Sodo eso?- La niña sonrió- ¿Cando mene? Do la cudo dapido.

-Princesa- Dije yo mirándola con admiración- Mamá tardará en curarse, pero tú tienes que hacer eso todos los días.

-¿Poqe tadada en cudase?

-Porque- Esme la cogió y se la puso sobre la piernas- Mamá tiene ahora un bebé aquí- Se señaló la barriga- Ese bebé es muy pequeñito y tiene que quedarse ahí hasta que sea más grande y pueda salir. Hasta que nazca tu hermanito, mamá estará malita.

La niña sonrió, no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron ellos por la puerta. Cuando los vio, se quedó parada detrás de mi pierna, Edward la miró dedicándole una sonrisa mientras llevaba a Bella en su silla de ruedas hacia la habitación.

Yo les había recomendado que estuviera en cama la mayoría del tiempo, necesitaba estar lo más horizontal posible, pero de vez en cuando la podríamos sacar al salón para que se sentara y viera un poco la luz. Eso si, nunca hacerlo ella por su propio pie, alguien tenía que encargarse de sentarla y tumbarla.

Edward salió para ir a buscar unos almohadones para poder sentar a Bella de vez en cuando, Esme lo acompañó para mirar una televisión, pensó que ella se aburriría sino tenía medios de distracción. Alice estaba con Jasper estudiando y Rosalie y Emmet habían salido a pasear a Paul.

Entré yo en la habitación con Jessica en mis brazos, Bella la miró con miedo cuando entramos, sabía como había estado las últimas semanas y no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de su hija.

-Hola Bella- Dije sonriente- Hemos venido a hacerte una visita.

-Hola- Dijo en un susurro.

-¡Mami!- La niña saltó a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza- ¡Te e exado de meos mami!

-Y yo a ti mi niña- Le devolvió el abrazo.

-Abeito ise que tas maita poqe tenes un bebé aquí- Acarició el vientre de su madre- Y do te aduyo pada que te ponas mena.

-Gracias cariño- Sonrió.

Antes de dejarlas solas le di un beso en la frente a cada uno, y comprobé que Jessica había entendido lo que le había explicado antes porque empezó a besar y acariciar a su madre con ganas. Bella solo pudo sonreír y devolverle las muestras de afecto, se sentía feliz.

_**Rosalie**_

Emmet y yo habíamos bajado al pueblo para dar un paseo con Paul, hacía mucho que no salíamos y tenía ganas de ver el pueblo otra vez, desde que ocurrió lo de James no había salido nada más que para ver a Bella.

Caminamos lentamente empujando el carrito de Paul, bueno, Emmet lo empujaba y yo iba cogida de su brazo, parecíamos un feliz matrimonio con su hijo recién nacido. Todo me parecía hermoso, a pesar del clima y el cielo encapotado, yo lo veía todo luminoso y colorido, pero todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo, y lo encontré demasiado pronto, junto a la antigua casa de mis padres estaban mis tíos, Victoria y Laurent Swan con mis primos, los gemelos Jane y Alec y el pequeño Demetri.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo mi tía- Si es la estúpida Rosalie junto con su gorila y su mostruito.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla!- Gritó Emmet apretándome contra él.

-Hago lo que quiero. Ella es mi sobrina- Se giró hacia mi- Me da igual lo que creas que es tuyo, el dinero que te dieron en el juicio es nuestro, y ten seguro que lo recuperaremos- Mi tía me dio un bofetón antes de subir a su coche.

Emmet quiso ir a por ella, pero yo le retuve, no quería que tuviera nada que ver con ellos. Tiré de él mientras empujaba el carro hasta un banco que había, él se sentó y me miró serio y furioso.

-¿A que ha venido eso?

-Ella es la hermana de mi padre, toda esa familia es igual o peor de lo quera Charlie.

-No creo que pueda haber alguien peor.

-Tú no los has visto- Dije poniéndome nerviosa- Los he visto torturar a la gente, destrozarles hasta que apenas queda nada de ellos dentro. Como mi padre no llegaba a ese punto no lo veía igual, por eso tarde tanto en darme cuenta.

-No les tengo miedo- Dijo fieramente.

-Se que no se lo tienes, por eso no quiero que te metas. No podría perdonarme que te hicieran daño para llegar a mi. Si quieren el dinero se lo daré, pero nada de enfrentarse a ellos en una guerra abierta porque tenemos las de perder.

-Eso está por verse- Me miró y vio el miedo reflejado en mis ojos- Tranquila, si tú no quieres, no me enfrentaré a ellos, pero como intenten hacerte daño a ti o a Paul me los cargo.

Emmet decidió que era mejor volver a casa, allí le conté a Carlisle lo que había pasado, lo hice en privado, Bella necesitaba tranquilidad y Edward debía atender sus necesidades. Ambos concordábamos en que lo mejor sería darles el dinero, quedarme lo necesario para mantener a mi hijo, todo lo demás dárselo.

Me puse en contacto con ellos para decirles mi decisión y se pusieron furiosos.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!? ¡ESO ES UNA OFENSA! ¡NOSOTROS NO NECESITAMOS LA CARIDAD DE NADIE! ¡NOS QUEDAREMOS CON TODO EL DINERO Y VEREMOS COMO TE HUNDES EN TU MISERIA!

Poco después apareció en casa mi "muy querida prima" Jane, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Hola Rosalie- Dijo ella tranquilamente desde el umbral- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

-¡No!- Dije secamente- ¿A qué has venido?

-A hablar contigo, por supuesto, y no deberías tratarme así, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo somos la única familia que te queda.

-¡De eso nada! Mi hermana, su marido, mi novio y todos los Cullen son mi familia.

-Tú no tienes hermana, dejó de serlo cuando se emancipó. Y yo que te creía más inteligente. Bueno, si no vas a dejar pasar a tu propia familia ya has respondido a lo que venía a preguntarte- Dijo bajando las escaleras del porche.

-¿Y que querías preguntarme?

-Si te seguías considerando una Swan, si era así, mis padres estaban dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo, pero como veo que no...- Entró en su coche, cerró la puerta y bajó la ventanilla- Yo que tú, tendría muy bien vigilado a ese niño tuyo, no vaya a ser que por alguna circunstancia alguien viniera y se lo llevara- Arrancó el coche y se marchó.

Yo salí disparada a buscar a mi hijo, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien y no permitir que nadie que no fuera de la familia se acercara a él.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Como había dicho en el capítulo pasado, ahora vamos a pasar un poco al resto de personajes, pero Bella y Edward continuarán saliendo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, este no tiene acción pero creo que no está mal, y se que es un poquito cortito pero subiré el próximo después de 10 reviews asi que creo que lo compensa.  
Me alegro de que os esté gustando tanto... ¡MÁS DE 300 REVIEWS!!! Nunca había llegado ni a 200, estoy muy feliz de verdad, me alegro de que os esté gustando tanto, porque aunque escribo porque me gusta, escribo para vosotros.**

**Una cosa más, he empezado a subir una historia nueva, se llama "Noche Eterna" y es una historia de Jacob y Renesmee, creo que no me ha quedado mal el principio pero me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión y si os gusta que me dejarais reviews, sabéis que para mi es muy importante vuestra opinión.**

**Por último, agradecer a todos los que estáis leyendo este fic, a los que dejais reviews, a los que habeis elegido esta historia como favorita y a mi como autor favorito, muchisimas gracias a todos, sois geniales.  
**


	25. 24 ¿Donde está Paul?

**24º- ¿Donde está Paul?**

_**Rosalie**_

Entré corriendo a ver a Paul, antes de la aparición de Jane yo lo había dejado en el comedor, dentro de su capazo dormidito, y ahí estaba, con sus mofletes gorditos y colorados. Ver que mi hijo continuaba donde lo había dejado me tranquilizó, después de todo, Jane solo había intentado asustarla, era imposible que se lo llevaran estando ella, Edward y Bella en casa.

Decidí subirme a darme un baño, necesitaba relajarme después del susto, antes de subir cogí el escucha bebes por si mi niño lloraba. Entré en el cuarto de Edward y Bella para avisarles y que estuvieran un poco al tanto por si lloraba, pero estaban dormidos, se les veía tan bien juntos, hacían una pareja preciosa. Me alegraban que descansaran, habían tenido tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo, y como Jessica se había ido con Carlisle y Esme a comprar al pueblo, podían aprovechar el ratito para disfrutar de una total tranquilidad. Alice y Jasper estaban en el cine, últimamente se les veía poco en la casa y yo empezaba a echarlos de menos, sobre todo sus sonrisas de enamorados.  
No le di más vueltas, cogí mis cosas y tras mirar por última vez a mi niño subí al baño a relajarme un poco, no me había dado cuenta de lo estresada que estaba hasta que me tumbé en la bañera, pero era lógico que lo estuviera con lo que me estaba pasando con mis tíos, y Jane había conseguido asustarme de verdad por un momento.

Mientras me duchaba llego Emmet, que entró en el baño, como siempre, sin llamar.  
-Hola mi amor, estás tan preciosa mojada. ¿Donde esta Paul? Quería darle una cosita que le he comprado para que lo lleve en su cochecito- Me dijo muy ilusionado.  
-Esta en su capazo dormidito, mi amor- Le conteste  
-Mi amor en el capazo no esta, he mirado antes de subir.  
-No puede ser, yo lo dejé allí antes de subir- Salí de la ducha corriendo y me puse el albornoz sin apenas secarme.  
-Mi amor no te preocupes, seguro que Edward lo escuchó llorar y lo cogió- Intentó tranquilizarme.  
Entramos en la habitación de Edward, aun seguían los dos dormidos y Paul no estaba con ellos.

Me fui llorando como alma en pena, llorando rtambién por dentro, corrí hasta llegar al comedor, mire en su capazo, como si pudiera encontrarlo, me puse a sacar todas las mantas y sábanas que había en él, pero allí no estaba mi pequeño. Emmet sacó de entre las sábanas que había tirado yo al suelo una nota.  
"Para Rosalie  
Hola querida sobrina, si en una hora no tenemos el dinero en nuestro poder, tu pequeño tendrá un futuro desgraciado, con que yo que tú no tardaría mucho.

Tu familia querida familia."

Al terminar de leer la nota mi vida se vino a bajo, no podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo, ahora que mi vida estaba retomando su curso tranquilo y feliz, todo se volvía a hundir, caí de rodillas en llanto vivo.

Emmet vio la nota y la leyó, su reacción no se si fue mejor o peor que la mía, solo se que salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, se monto en el coche y solo quedó el ruido que sonó al derrapar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar Carlisle y Esme con Jessica y me encontraron en estado de ansiedad.

_**Emmet**_

No podía creerme que esa familia de locos quisiera hacerle daño a mi hijo, no podía ser que la ilusión de mi vida estuviera en sus manos, no me lo podía ni me lo quería creer. Conduje hasta llegar a la casa Swan, me sorprendí al ver a Victoria en la puerta de una casa cercana y no en esa, conduje hasta la entrada de la casa donde ella se encontraba derrapando al parar y saliendo furioso del interior de mi coche.  
-¿Que haces aquí, pedazo de gorila? ¿Quien eres tú para venir aquí?- Me dijo muy sorprendida de verme allí.  
-Vengo a por mi hijo, y quiero que me lo deis ya, o sino lo lamentareis- Le dije furioso.  
-Lo primero tu no eres quien para hablarme así, y lo segundo yo no tengo a ese monstruito.  
-¿Como que no tienes a mi hijo?- Le grité y entonces le enseñé la nota.  
-¿Esto que es?- Me dijo como si no supiera de que iba todo.  
-Leela- Le exigí.  
-Laurent, Laurent- Gritó desesperada- ¡Ven corriendo!- Siguió gritando.  
-¿Que quieres con tanta prisa? ¿Y este que hace aquí?- Dijo algo verme.  
-¡Lee esto ya!- Le dijo victoria dándole la nota.  
-¿¡Que es esta infamia!? ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para escribir esta nota y decir que hemos secuestrado a tu hijo!?- Me gritó indignado.  
-¡Yo solo quiero a mi hijo y lo quiero ya!  
La familia Swan se veía muy nerviosa, parecía que de verdad no tenían ni idea de lo que les estaba hablando, pero no podía ser, eran los únicos que podían tenerlo y yo solo quería a mi pequeño, lo necesitaba ya en mis brazos, dándole mi cariño.

Entraron en casa y me hicieron un ademán de entrar. Subieron como locos las escaleras buscando a alguien o esperando encontrar algo, cuando bajaron no se les veía muy bien, estaban demasiado tensos.  
-Demetri, mi amor, ¿Has visto a tus hermanos?- Le preguntó cariñosamente Victoria a su pequeño hijo de cinco años.  
-No mamá, la última vez que los he visto se iban a casa de la prima Rosalie.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Laurent- ¡Estos gemelos me van a volver loco! Segura que la idea ha sido de Jane, y como siempre Alec le ha ayudado para que no le desprecie- Dijo aturdido.  
Victoria cayo al suelo derrotada viendo como la vida de sus hijos podía derrumbarse por una locura de niños, porque eso es lo que eran.  
-¿Me quiere decir que la vida de mi hijo está en manos de dos adolescentes de diecisiete años a los que les gusta hacer locuras? ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! Siento verdadera lástima por ustedes y sus hijos, no quiero ni imaginarme como los han educado que hagan algo así- Les dije apenas sin aire.  
Sonó el teléfono, era Rosalie que llamaba para darles el dinero a cambio de tener a su hijo en brazos. Le hice señales a Victoria para que no le dijera nada, era mejor que ella siguiera pensando que ellos tenían a Paul, Victoria le dijo que se verían en dos horas, que luego le diría el lugar.  
-¿Laurent, has conseguido que te coja el teléfono alguno de ellos?- Preguntó Victoria intentando buscar algo para solucionar esto.  
-Que va, mi amor, no lo cogen, ¿donde han podido ir para que piensen que no pueden ser encontrados?- Dijo Laurent casi llorando- Esperemos que el niño no llore mucho, Jane tiene muy poca paciencia- Eso me asustó mucho.  
-Una pregunta, ¿podría estar en la casa de los Swan? Esa casa esta desalojada desde lo que paso con Reneé- Intenté darles posibles lugares.  
-Vamos, deprisa, debemos llegar pronto a ver si de verdad están allí escondidos- Grito a voces Laurent.  
Victoria estaba casi con un ataques de nervio, así que salimos corriendo hacia allí Laurent y yo. Estábamos llegando a la casa cuando de pronto se escuchó un disparo……………….

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Lo se, es muy cortito, pero esque no quería cortar lo que ocurre en el siguiente, lo siento si no es lo suficientemente largo.**

**¿Os gusta? Espero que si.**

**Por cierto, alguien me ha dicho que ha encontrado un fallo en que ellos lleven el apellido Swan porque es Victoria la hermana de Charlie y no Laurent. No es un fallo, pueden elegir el apellido que quieran lo que ocurre que por tradición se suele coger el del hombre, pero ellos por lo que implica el apellido han preferido quedarse con Swan.**

**Espero que os guste, de verdad.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	26. 25 El accidente de Alice y Jasper

**25º- El accidente de Alice y Jasper**

_**Carlisle**_

Aun no podía creerme de lo que era capaz esa familia, estaban todos locos, tenía que avisar a Alice y Jasper porque también debían enterarse de todo.  
-Hola mi amor ¿Dónde estáis? Debéis venir rápido, ha pasado algo grave- Le dije a Alice por teléfono.  
-Hola papá, acabamos de salir del cine. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Es Bella?- Me dijo muy nerviosa.  
-No Alice, es Paul, lo han secuestrado Victoria y Laurent Swan, debéis de venir, no sabemos nada del pequeño, no tardéis por favor.- le dije casi sin palabras a Alice.  
Después de hablar con ella llamé a la policía, tenían que darse prisa, con suerte llegarían a la vez que Alice.

_**Alice**_

No me podía creer que hubieran secuestrado a mi precioso sobrino. ¿Quién tenía tanta maldad para hacerle algo a un niño tan inofensivo?

Le estuve contando lo que pasaba a Jasper, y nos montemos en el coche tan rápido como llegamos a él. Yo apenas podía hablar en el coche, conducía yo porque Jasper aun no tenía el carnet. Por mucho que me dijera Jasper que no pasaba nada que todo se solucionaría, mi mente solo me mostraba imágenes de mi vida, ya no quedaba nada más que pudiera ocurrir, llevábamos una época bastante difícil.

Ya no quedaba nada para llegar a casa, pero de pronto sonó un disparo procedente de algún lugar cerca de la casa de los Swan, eso me distrajo al volante y cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos dando vueltas en el coche metidos….

_**Alec**_

Seguía sin entender como habíamos llegado a esto, el niño no deja de llorar. Seguro que tenía hambre. Pensé en avisar a alguien para que nos ayudase al pequeño y a mí de esta psicópata que se hace llamar mi hermana. Decidí hablar con ella para que entrara en razón.  
-Jane por favor, el pequeño tiene hambre ¿No ves como llora?- Le dije.  
-Mira déjame, ya te dije que no tenias que hacerlo si no querías, este niño sufrirá las consecuencias de su madre, ella no entiende que los Swan tenemos el poder, no los Cullen, esa familia no se erece ni las migajas que dejamos nosotros en los platos- Me dijo furiosa mi hermana.  
Me encaré con ella y le pedí por favor que me diera al bebe, pero cuando le dije eso, de la parte trasera del pantalón sacó un revolver y me apunto.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?  
-No estoy loca, no te acerques ni un metro más o el bebé morirá en el momento- Me dijo decidida.  
-No puedes hacer eso. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tú antes no eras así- Le dije confundido.  
-Alec, lo que no puede ser es que nuestro apreciado apellido se esté viniendo abajo por estúpidas como Rosalie o Isabella, que se creen que han descubierto el mundo por conocer a los Cullen, que estén destrozando nuestra vida por estar mejor ellas ¿A caso nos han preguntado a nosotros como es nuestra vida perteneciendo a la familia Swan? ¿No verdad? Pues deberían de hacerlo, se llevarían alguna sorpresa- Me dijo llorando Jane.

Apenas entendía que es lo que quería decir mi hermana, no la entendía, yo siempre pensé que ella era feliz en esta familia, que era lo que ella quería, pero por lo visto me equivocaba, estaba amargada y ella quería a ver tenido valor para hacer lo que habían hecho nuestras primas Isabella y Rosalie.

La vi moverse y dirigirse hacia el sofá, acomodo al bebe y lo dejo lo mejor posible para que no se cayera, mientras estaba despistada dejando al bebé decidí ir a quitarle el arma para que no hiciera una locura. Caí encima de ella haciendo fuerzas para quitarle el arma, forcejeamos hasta que de pronto se escucho un disparo y dentro de mi ser sentí como se me había roto el corazón, el disparo llego a él.  
-Te quiero mi querida hermana Jane, nunca te olvidare, vendrás conmigo al infierno y no creo que tenga que esperar mucho- Dije con un pequeño hilo de voz, ese fue mi último aliento…………

_**Emmet**_

"No por dios que no haya sido donde este mi hijo, que no haya sido el por favor no"- Solo podía pensar eso mientras corría hacia la casa.

-Laurent el sonido vino de allí, de la casa de los Swan, rápido por favor. Apenas podía sentir mi corazón.  
- Démonos prisa- Dijo con un hilo de voz Laurent.

Cuando entramos en la casa todo era muy confuso, Alec estaba en el suelo sumergido en un charco de sangre, y Jane sentada a su lado a lágrima viva, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí, estaba pálida, no reaccionó a la llamada de su padre ni a las preguntas que le hacíamos. ¿Pero dónde estaba mi hijo? Miré en todos los sitios hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en el sofá cubierto de cojines para que no se cayera. Lo cogí y se puso feliz al verme y empezó a sonreírme. El pequeño empezó a mirar para los sitios buscando a su mami, pero el pobre no sabía que estaba allí.

Le dije a Laurent que me iba, que luego cuando terminara con todo me llamara, debía decirle a Rose que Paul estaba a salvo.  
Salí por la puerta, pero al fondo vi algo raro, luces de policía y de ambulancia, no sabía que era lo que pasaba así que decidí acercarme para ver y de paso avisar de que habíamos encontrado a Paul.  
-Hola agente, ¿me puede decir que es lo que ha ocurrido?  
-Soy el agente . Íbamos hacia la casa de los Cullen por una llamada de socorro de Carlisle diciendo que su nieto había sido secuestrado y nos hemos encontrado con esto, y hemos decidido llamar a los servicios médicos para que los atiendan lo antes posible, por lo que se ve los chicos están bastante mal- Me dijo el agente- ¿Y usted es?

-Soy Emmet Cullen, mi hijo ya está a salvo- Le mostré al pequeño- Lo tenían retenido en la casa de Charlie y Reneé Swan, dentro sigue Laurent con su hija Jane, y el cuerpo sin vida del joven Alec, yo que usted también me ocuparía de ese problema- Le comente.  
Me dirigí hacia la casa de Victoria y Laurent, mi coche estaba allí, así de paso podría ver un poco mejor el accidente, estaba prácticamente al lado. Llegando a la puerta del coche vi algo en el suelo que me sonaba haber visto en alguna persona conocida, ese anillo lo conocía yo ¿pero de qué? Entonces fue cuando vi el coche de mi hermana volcado junto a la casa, rodeado de policías y bomberos intentando sacarla a ella y a Jasper. Salí corriendo con mi hijo entre mis brazos y de mi garganta solo salió su nombre.

Aliceeee- Y mi mundo se vino abajo………………..

_**Carlisle**_

Estaba nervioso, aun no acababan de llegar Alice y Jasper. ¿Habría pasado algo? La policía tampoco venia, y Rosalie estaba envuelta en una gran ansiedad, no nos dijo nada desde que contó lo que había pasado, estaba sentada en el sofá tomándose una tila que le había preparado mi mujer.

De Emmet no sabíamos nada, se había dejado el móvil y estaba incomunicado. Se lo había dejado encima de la mesa de la entrada con el regalo de Paul. Sonó el teléfono fijo de casa, lo cogí rápido esperando que fueran noticias de Emmet.  
- Dígame…….. si soy yo………. ahora mismo vamos- Dije rápidamente colgando el teléfono.  
Llamé a Edward al salón y allí les conté la llamada telefónica.

-Tengo dos noticias que daros, una buena y una mala. La buena es que el pequeño Paul ha aparecido y está bien. Está con Emmet. Y la mala- Suspiré- es que Alice y Jasper han tenido un accidente y parece muy grave. Emmet está allí con un ataque de ansiedad porque el accidente ha sido junto a la casa Swan, donde han encontrado a Paul.

Decidimos que Bella no debía enterarse de nada, como tampoco se entero de la desaparición de Paul, la pequeña Jessica estaba con ella y las dos permanecían en la ignorancia de todo lo ocurrido. Llamamos a la madre de Edward y Jasper para que supiera que después de ir al sitio del accidente iríamos al hospital para que fueran preparando todo.  
Bajamos Eme, Rosalie y yo hacia la casa de los Swan, Edward se quedo con su mujer y su hija en casa, para que Bella no sospechara.

Cuando nos situemos allí estaban sacando el cuerpo destrozado de Jasper y el débil cuerpo de mi hija, tenían sangre por todos los lados, no sabíamos si estaban vivos o no, cuando me llamó Félix, el agente de policía, nos dijo que estaban muy grabes pero no nos dijo si se salvarían.  
Rose empezó a gritar cuando vio a Emmet.  
-Mi amor, estoy aquí- Se fue directa hasta Emmet y lo abrazo. Estuvo mirando a ver si veía a su precioso bebe, lo encontró con un ATS en la ambulancia y se dirigió hacia ella

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo- Dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos- Yo me quedo con él ahora, vaya por si la necesitan, que ellos necesitan mucha ayuda, y otra vez muchas gracias.  
Emmet no soltaba palabra ninguna, aun no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, era lógico, Alice y él siempre habían sido inseparables y el hecho de pensar que podría estar muriendo era peor que haber recibido un balazo, me acerqué y le abracé, entonces se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí.  
Nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, con el coche de Laurent, él se ofreció a llevarnos en compensación por el daño hecho por sus hijos y por el camino me contó todo lo sucedido.

Estuvimos en la sala de espera de urgencias más de cinco horas sin saber nada, hasta que apareció el doctor Eleazar.  
-Doctor Cullen, tenemos los resultados- Me dijo algo serio- Su hija Alice y su amigo Jasper se han salvado pero…………….. Su hija tiene un pequeño problema, su cabeza ha sido dañada en el lado temporal de ovalo izquierdo del celebro, eso como bien sabe, es que a sufrido un daño temporal o eso esperemos, de solo unos meses atrás.  
-¿Me quiere decir que mi pequeña no nos recordará, o que solo recordará a algunas personas y a otras no?- Dijo mi mujer llorando.  
-Es eso cariño, ahora lo más importante es que estén sanos y salvo- Intenté consolar a mi mujer abrazándola.  
Llamamos a casa y le contamos todo lo sucedido a Edward, seguía pensando que mejor que Bella no supiera nada.

_**Edward**_

No sabía a qué se debía tanto dolor en esta familia. ¿Tan mal nos habíamos comportados todos para merecernos esto? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Bella seguía sin enterarse de nada de lo que había pasado y lo prefería así.

Carlisle volvió a casa con Esme, Emmet, Rose y el pequeño Paul, me contó todo lo sucedido y decidimos contarle todo a Bella, después de todo, Alice era su hermana, debía saberlo.

A ella casi le da algo cuando se entero de todo, pero poco a poco comprendió porque no le habíamos dicho nada.  
Pasaron algunas semanas hasta que por fin llegó el día en que Alice volvió a casa, no sabíamos como pasaría el primer día, ella no recordaba porque estaba en el hospital, estos días serían duros hasta que consiguiera recordar algo.

Mi hermano salió unos días antes, a él el accidente le quedo una pierna rota, la derecha para ser más exactos, el brazo izquierdo y las costillas, dos a cada lado.  
Emmet se ofreció a ir por Jasper y llevarlo con mi madre a casa, él prefirió que me quedara yo con las chicas por si ocurría algo, ya no confiábamos en que las cosas saldrían bien había que pensar en todo. Carlisle y Esme traerían a Alice a casa.

Todo iba sobre ruedas, ya estaban todas arreglas y toda la casa decorada para el regreso de Alice. Volvía de la cocina al comedor cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, empujé la silla de Bella hasta la puerta con Jessica al lado pensando que era Alice, pero cuando abrimos, no nos podíamos creer a quienes teníamos en nuestras narices…………………….

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Soy malvada, lo se, pero pensar que si no fuera asi no os gustaría leer esta historia.**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta?**

**Dejadme vuestros reviews que tanto me gustan.**

**También me haríais un favor si os pasarais por "Noche Eterna" y me dierais vuestra opinion.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	27. 26 Sorpresas desagradables

**26º- Sorpresas desagradables**

_**Bella**_

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? No me lo podía creer y encima junto a él, me parecía sorprendente.  
-Hola Jacob, Renesmee, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?- Les dije apenas sin saber que decir.  
-Perdona Jacob, ¿podría hablar con Edward y Bella a solas?- Dijo Renesmee cabizbaja.  
-¡Ah! ¿Pero ya los conocías?- Dijo Jacob sorprendido.  
-Si, nunca pensé que los amigos de los que me hablabas con tanto cariño fueran ellos- dijo sorprendida Renesmee.  
-Síguenos por el pasillo- Dijo Edward- En seguida volvemos Jacob, ponte cómodo. Jessica se quedará contigo.  
No podía imaginar que intentaba, nunca pensé que cuando Jacob me llamo para decirme que había encontrado otra vez la fuerza para seguir adelante se refiriera a ella, me había llamado para hablar y me lo dijo. La cuestión era ¿Y el bebé? Porque Renesmee tendría que haberlo tenido hacia un mes, ¿Dónde lo tenía? Porque con ellos no estaba.  
-¿Qué quieres y donde está nuestro hijo?- Dije furiosa cuando estábamos en una habitación aparte.

-Antes que nada quería deciros que siento lo que os hice, y quería pediros que no le digáis nada a Jacob. Él y yo estamos juntos desde hace unos meses y no sabe nada.

-¡Ese es tu problema!- Dijo cortante Edward- Él merece saber la verdad, gracias a él tenemos a Jessica con nosotros, nos dio lo que más queremos en el mundo cuando el perdió lo que más quería.

-¡Dime donde está mi hijo!- Exigí- ¡Dime donde está!

-La verdad es que no llegó a nacer, murió antes de salir al mundo- Dijo bajando la cabeza- No sabéis lo mal que lo pasé.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO!- Grité muy alterada- ¡Ni se te ocurra insinuarlo siquiera!

-Bella...- Edward me indicó con las manos que me calmara, no podía ponerme así.

-Cuando se te pasó por la cabeza que NUESTRO hijo podía ser tuyo morí, no tienes ni idea de lo que es perder un hijo propio. ¡NI IDEA!

-Para mi es como si lo hubiera sido- Me miró a la cara- Cuando me ofrecí a ayudaros no pensaba en quedármelo, de verdad que no. Pero cuando os vi a vosotros tan entregados, cuando vi como Jessica se comportaba con vosotros, el amor que os teníais... Sentí la falta de todo eso y vi la solución en el bebé- Se arrodilló ante mi silla de ruedas- ¡Os lo suplico, no se lo digáis a Jacob!

-¡Quita de ahí!- Dijo Edward con asco.

-No se lo diremos- Dije decidida, ella me sonrió- No te equivoques, no se lo diremos por ahora. Hoy tenemos cosas más importantes que tú, de hecho para mi tú no eres nada, si lo hago es porque Jacob no merece sufrir más y no seré yo quien le haga sufrir cuando vea la clase de mujer que eres. Pero te lo advierto, tienes una semana, si en una semana no se lo has dicho, te aseguro que iré personalmente a contárselo, con las ecografías en mano, y tus fotos con nosotros y te destrozaré la vida como tú nos la arruinaste a nosotros.

Ella rompió a llorar, ¿en serio esperaba que la recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos y la ayudáramos? No estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

Edward volvió a empujar mi silla hasta el salón y Renesmee nos siguió llorando, Jacob al verla corrió hasta ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No es nada- Dije yo- Es que le acabo de contar lo de Alice.

-Ya, Rosalie y Jessica me lo estaban contando a mi- La tomó de la mano- Mira, tienes que conocer al hijo de Rosalie. Paul es un encanto, me recuerda a mi pequeño Seth.

La guió hasta el sofá para que viera a Paul, quiso cogerlo pero Rose se negó con la escusa de que se ponía nervioso ante los extraños, pero en realidad era una venganza por lo que nos había hecho y Renesmee lo sabía.

Estuvieron un rato con nosotros, Edward y yo fingíamos estar alegres ante ellos porque no queríamos hacer daño a Jake, pero de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando Renesmee se reía, la mirábamos con odio.  
-¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Le pregunto mi hermana Rose.  
-En un centro de ayuda de padres que han perdido a su hijo, empecemos ha hablar, y después de quedar varias veces empezamos a salir y así llevamos ya tres meses, dejamos el grupo de ayuda para poder dedicarnos a nosotros y pensar que aunque el pasado sea doloroso debemos seguir adelante y la verdad es que juntos estamos haciendo mucha fuerza en ello- Dijo Jacob, y la verdad es que a él lo veía muy feliz.  
Estuvieron un rato más y decidieron irse, a nosotros nos hacían un gran favor ya que queríamos estar en la intimidad para cuando llegara Alice.

_**Alice**_

No sabía que es lo que pasaba, nadie me contaba que es lo que hacía en el hospital, mis padres y mi hermano solo me decían que me lo dirían cuando saliera del hospital, ósea hoy era el gran día para hablar y que me dejaran las cosas claras.

Sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza, los médicos decían que eso era normal por el accidente con el coche, accidente del que no me acordaba.

Vinieron mis padres y me sentaron en una silla de ruedas no fuera que me mareara al apoyar mal la pierna rota, y me sacaron del hospital hasta el coche. Papá empezó a conducir en dirección a casa, pero había algo extraño en el paisaje, las calles no me sonaban de nada.  
-Mamá, papá. ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es Seatle. ¿Hasta dónde me habéis traído para que me traten? ¿Tan grave estaba?- Empecé a llorar de la impotencia de no saber que estaba pasando.  
-Princesa, no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Ya estamos llegando a casa, ahora vivimos en Forks, en una casita también en las afueras. Esta todo bien pequeña no te preocupes. Solo dinos de lo último que te acuerdas- Me dijo mi madre abrazándome, ella estaba en el asiento trasero sentada con migo.

_**Carlisle**_

Madre mía, no se acuerda de nada de Forks, absolutamente de nada, y si no recuerda Forks no recuerda ni a Edward, ni ha Jasper, ni a Bella, ni a Jessica y menos todavía a su apreciado sobrinito paul.  
Nos contó por el camino que de lo último que se acuerda es que su prima Jessica tuvo un accidente, y que había fallecido junto a su novio, que tenía 16 años y seguía en el instituto, que tenía ganas de terminar para empezar la universidad, lo malo es que de todo eso había pasado hacía casi dos años.  
-Princesa, esta es nuestra nueva casa. ¿Te gusta?- Le dije sonriendo mientras le ayudaba a bajar del coche.  
Caminamos hacia la casa, ella parecía nerviosa, extrañaba todo el lugar, pero lo peor fue cuando entramos en la casa.  
-¿Quién es toda esta gente?- Pregunto sorprendida Alice.  
-Son tu familia, todos nosotros somos tu familia, mi princesa- Contesté intentando recordar que tenía amnesia selectiva.  
-Aquí de mi familia solo estáis vosotros que sois mi padre y mi madre y allí mi hermano Emmet, los demás ¿Quiénes son?……………………….

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. ¿Os esperábais a Renesmee?**

**Ya se cuanto dura la historia, va a constar de 31 capítulos y el epílogo, espero que os guste todo.**

**Dejadme esos maravillosos reviews que tanto me gustan. Y si teneis tiempo pasaros por "Noche eterna" la historia nueva que estoy escribiendo sobre Jacob y Renesmee.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	28. 27 Recuerdos

**27º- Recuerdos**

_**Alice**_

¿Pero que decían mis padres? Yo, a estas personas no las había visto en mi vida. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué estaban tan felices antes de que dijera yo nada? Esto era horrible, no me acordaba de nada. De pronto una preciosa niña vino hacia a mi corriendo.  
- Titi, te ezado de neno. Te quedo- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, de pronto empecé a sentirme floja, cerré los ojos y desvanecí….

_**Bella**_

No me podía creer que mi hermana no nos recordara, había olvidado todo a partir de que me conoció, lo peor de todo se lo llevo Jasper, al pobre se le cayeron unas lagrimas al decir que no se acordaba de ninguno de nosotros, sabía que él entraba en el nosotros. Mi pequeña niña solo podía preguntar que era lo que le pasaba a la titi Alice, no entendía porque no se acordaba de ella, si ella la quería mucho. Mi pobre niña estaba asustada y nosotros no estábamos mucho mejor, era como si nunca hubiéramos existido para Alice.

_**Carlisle**_

¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Cómo ayudaríamos a Alice? Lo peor de todo era que no sabíamos si algún día recobraría el conocimiento que ahora le faltaba, si algún día recordaría estos últimos dos años. ¿Qué haríamos si no lo hacía?

Qué situación tan incómoda estábamos pasando todos, yo debía hablar con ellos, debía explicarle algo. ¿Pero que les podía decir? Pensé que lo mejor sería que cada uno trajera cosas que habían usado con Alice para ver si así forzábamos un poco su memoria y conseguía recordar.

----------

Los días pasaban y para todos era muy difícil, Alice no recordaba nada de lo anterior y parecía que tampoco quería, entre ella y Jasper no existía ese fuego que quemo a Alice el primer día que lo conoció ¿Volverían ha estar juntos alguna vez? Yo deseaba que así fuera porque mi niña se sentía muy feliz a su lado, que injusta es la vida a veces.

_**Alice**_

A pesar de que todos se acercaban y me hablaban de las cosas que hacíamos juntos, yo no recordaba nada, al contrario, sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me agobiaba.

Veía como mis padres consolaban a los demás, a la chica que decía ser mi hermana era a la que más cuidado le daban, estaba mal, me habían contado su historia y, a pesar de no recordarla, yo también me sentía sobreprotectora con ella. El marido de ella sufría porque yo no recordaba a su mujer y eso la hacía empeorar, sabía que ella debía estar tranquila por su embarazo pero... ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decir que lo recordaba todo cuando era mentira? Luego estaba el chico que según me habían dicho iba conmigo en el coche cuando tuvimos el accidente, Jasper me habían dicho que se llamaba. Verlo sufrir me dolía pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía quien era.

Una tarde, mis padres se habían ido al hospital con Bella y Edward, debían hacerle unas pruebas rutinarias, yo me quedé en casa con Emmet, la otra chica y los dos niños. Llamaron a mi puerta y yo permití el paso sin preguntar quien era, y me sorprendí al ver a la pequeña en la entrada de mi habitación.

La niña corrió desde la puerta hacia mi y se colgó de mi cuello antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Titi... Titi...- Lloraba ella- Titi... ¿Da no me kedes?- Se aferró más a mi cuello- ¿Pod eso mas ovidado?... Titi, do te kedo muxo...- Su llanto aumentó- No me ovides titi...

Al escuchar su lloro y la palabra titi salir de sus labios con tanto dolor una serie de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, yo con Bella embarazada eligiendo ropa de niña, el día del nacimiento de Jessica esperando a que papá dijera que las dos estaban bien, la mudanza a Forks, en algunas imágenes salían Edward y Jasper, pero la que más me llegó al corazón fue una del día de mi cumpleaños, Jessica con un dibujo hecho por ella en el que estábamos nosotras abrazadas, en la parte superior del dibujo había una frase: "Titi Alice y Jessy sempe untas". Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos y abracé a la niña.

-Mi pequeña sobrinita, claro que te quiero. Nunca podría olvidarte- Ella me miró aun llorando y al ver mi sonrisa y mis lágrimas dio un grito de felicidad y me abrazó fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Emmet entrando corriendo en la habitación seguido de Rosalie.

-¡Titi saquerda de mi!- Gritó la niña apretando más su abrazo.

-¿En serio Alice?- Yo asentí y Emmet me abrazó también.

-También he recordado a Bella.

Estuvieron todos ahí conmigo hasta que llegaron mis padres, yo esperé a que tumbaran a Bella en su cama antes de ir a verla, ninguno de los recién llegados sabía nada así que se sorprendieron cuando entré en la habitación ayudada por Emmet y de la mano de Jessica. Rosalie se había quedado fuera con Paul, en el fondo se que estaba desilusionada porque no la había recordado pero intentó disimularlo.

-Hola- Dijo Bella un poco triste al verme.

-Hola- Dije con una sonrisa. Emmet me llevó hasta el borde de la cama y yo salté a abrazarla- Querida hermanita, no se como pude olvidarte. Eso es algo que nunca podré perdonarme- Ella me correspondió el abrazo de inmediato- Espero que me perdones, no quería hacerte sufrir.

-Alice- Es lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-¿La ha recordado?- Dijo Carlisle asombrado por la reacción.

-Si abeito, do taba llodando poque no sacodaba de mi la titi, pedo eda sacodado de mi y de mami.

_**Renesmee**_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que vi a Edward y Bella de nuevo, sabía que el plazo que me habían dado se acababa, y sabía que me lo tenía bien merecido.

Me acerqué a Jacob para intentar hablar con él.

-Hola cariño- Me dijo él sonriente al verme- ¿Sabes que? Me acaba de llamar Edward, Alice Cullen por fin a recordado a Bella y a Jessica, no es mucho pero es un avance.

-Vaya, eso es genial- Dije forzando una sonrisa, no es que no me alegrara por ellas pero no estaba de humor para nada.

-Si que lo es. Ellos han sufrido mucho. Bella me contó que cuando pensaban que no podían tener hijos una chica se ofreció de madre de alquiler y luego les dejó abandonados llevándose al bebé.

-¿Te lo acaba de decir?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-No, me lo dijo cuando los llamé antes de ir a verlos. Nunca me dijo quien era pero si algún día la encuentro se lo haré pagar, ellos son unas personas magníficas y han sufrido demasiado.

-¿Y si esa chica tenía algún motivo por el que hacer eso?

-Nada justifica ese acto, yo que he perdido a mi pequeño Seth y antes que a él a otro bebé antes de nacer se como se sienten ellos, tú también deberías saberlo. Si alguien me hubiera hecho algo así me hubiera muerto.

Yo me puse a llorar, en verdad él tenía razón, yo era un monstruo, pero quería a ese bebé, lo quería de verdad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es que... Es que... Yo soy la madre de alquiler de Edward y Bella.

Jacob no me dijo nada, pero la mirada de dolor y decepción que tenía me decía que esperara lo peor.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Creo que este es de los capítulos más bonitos que he escrito, me encanta.**

**¿Como creeis que va a reaccionar Jacob? ¿Qué creeis que va a pasar?**

**No creo que ninguno lo adivine, la verdad.**

**Ya quedan pocos capítulos, la historia consta de 32 así que en nada hemos acabado.**

**Espero que os esté gustando, aunque no estoy segura, estos últimos capítulos han llegado menos reviews que de normal. Siento si no os ha gustado, pero si es así decidmelo, que mis historias son para vosotros.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	29. 28 Recordando a Jasper

**28º- Recordando a Jasper**

_**Jacob**_

En cuanto Renesmee me contó la verdad sobre su bebé, o mejor dicho el de Edward y Bella, salí como una fiera del salón, salí por la puerta de la calle y cerré de un portazo que hizo que se cayera un cuadro que estaba en el pasillo colgado, no me importó ni que cuadro era.  
Me fui hacia el lugar donde reconocí Bella cuando se quería suicidar, y empecé a pensar. Recordé a la preciosa mujer que perdí por no atenderla cuando se murió nuestro precioso hijo, sentí que la había engañado, yo en el fondo seguía queriendo a mi encantadora Leah.

También recordé cuando conocí a Renesmee. La verdad es cuando la vi por primera vez me enamoré perdidamente de ella, era preciosa con ese color de pelo cobrizo y esos ojos verdes y piel pálida, era una mujer perfecta con todas sus palabras.  
Sé que me costó mucho hablar con ella pero yo pensaba que no estaba preparado para conocer a nadie, hasta que la escuché hablar de lo que le había pasado a su bebe, estábamos sentados en la sala para padres que habían perdido a un hijo, me apunté a él porque pensé que me ayudaría a superar la perdida de Seth, y así lo hizo. Ese día no se me borrará nunca, lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer y ya han pasado cuatro meses. Se estaban presentando las personas nuevas del grupo y contando su suceso cuando le tocó hablar a un ángel.  
-Hola, me llamo Renesmee y soy, bueno era de Washington, vengo de Forks, allí suele hacer mucho frío pero la gente es buena allí- Nos miró a todos y sonrió forzosamente- Perdí a mi bebe antes de que llegara a nacer y la verdad lo pase bastante mal, sin nadie a mi alrededor- Agachó la cabeza.  
-Yo también soy de allí- Le dije sonriendo después de la reunión, ella me miró y me dedicó también una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Yo apenas conozco a nadie, solo estuve unos pocos meses, creo que cinco para concretar- Dijo sin dejar de poner mala cara.  
-De todos modos yo vivía cerca de la Push, con que tampoco me hubieras visto- Le comenté.  
Desde ese día no dejamos de hablar, coincidíamos en muchas cosas, yo también le conté mi historia.

Nunca me imaginé que alguien pudiera hacerles algo así a Bella y Edward, decirles que vas a ser la madre de alquiler y luego escaparte con su hijo cuando supuestamente eres su amiga, y por mucho que tuviera el bebé dentro no era suyo. ¿Cómo se puede hacer tal cosa? ¿Como se puede ser tan egoístas? ¿Como se puede aprovechar alguien de ellos de esa manera?

Recordando todo esto me parecía increíble que Renesmee fuera la causante de la tragedia de Bella, me dolía pensar que yo la había llevado a su casa. ¡Qué cara más dura había tenido Renesmee sonriendo delante de ellos! ¿Y por qué ellos no la habían delatado delante de mi?

Me quede un rato sentado encima de la hierba pensando hasta que una voz llamo mi atención……

_**Alice**_

Poco a poco iba recobrando mi pequeño pasado perdido desde que estaba en Forks, me encontraba echada un rato en el sofá, estaba sola, todos los demás habían salido, Bella y Edward habían ido con mamá al hospital, le tocaba la revisión de seis meses de embarazo, hoy le dirían que seria el bebé si ellos querían. Papá los vería allí porque estaba trabajando. Y Rose y Emmet se habían llevado a los peques al parque.

Yo decidí ponerme a ver una peli, escogí una que me habían dicho que se había convertido en una de mis favoritas en estos dos años, "La casa del Lago", hoy la vería por primera vez desde mi accidente.

Estaba tranquilamente viendo la peli, llorando a lágrima viva desde la mitad de la película, cuando llamaron al timbre y fui a ver quien era….  
Me sorprendí al ver a Jasper en la puerta, puede que no supiera que ni mi hermano ni mi cuñado estaban en casa..  
-Hola Alice. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes los ojos llorosos, ¿has estado llorando?- Me dijo Jasper asustado.  
-No, es que estaba viendo una película y el argumento me ha hecho llorar- Le sonreí.  
Le miré fijamente a los ojos y sentí algo especial que nunca antes había sentido, al menos que yo recordara. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y le invité a entrar hacia el comedor, estuvimos hablando hasta que me acordé que tenía que hacer unos ejercicios para clase, porque a pesar de la insistencia de mis padres había vuelto a ir a clase.  
-Jasper, tengo que hacer unos ejercicios para mañana, si no te importa, ven conmigo a mi habitación y me ayudas ¿Te apetece?- Le comente.  
-Si, claro, no hay problema, yo te ayudo- Me dijo sonriente.  
Cogí algo para merendar de la nevera y subimos hasta mi habitación, me propuse hacer las tareas, pero nada más empezar me quedé atascada y no tuve más remedio que preguntar. Jasper accedió de inmediato a ayudarme y se sentó cerca de mí. Al tenerlo tan cerca de mi sentí gran deseo de besarle y lo hice.  
Sentí sus labios ardientes con deseos de juntarse mucho más a los míos y de pronto mis recuerdos junto a él volvieron a mi cabeza, el día que le conocí, cuando empezamos a salir juntos, cuando compartíamos cosas importantes y cosas sin importancia, lo recordé todo, y me sorprendí al ver que en esos recuerdos no había ningún momento íntimo, absolutamente ninguno.  
Estuve pensando mientras me besaba con delicadeza y decidí que esta vez mi cuerpo seria todo para él, le dirigí con mis besos a la cama, los dos éramos puros, en ningún momento habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, y yo quería que él fuera mi primera vez, que él fuera el dueño de mi cuerpo, tenía muchas ganas de me hiciera suya. ¿Como lo había podido a olvidar? Ahora sentía que él era el amor de mi vida, con quien quería estar hasta el día que muriera.  
Le empecé a besar por el cuello, en ningún momento el dijo que no, también lo deseaba, suavemente y dándole pequeños mordiscos, a los que él contestaba con pequeños gemidos, fui bajando desabrochándole la camisa ajustada que llevaba. Cuando terminé la dejé caer al suelo y pase por sus pequeños pezones para besarlos, él no podía decir nada, sus gemidos de placer eran lo único que salía de su boca. Fui bajando hasta llegar hasta su cintura y cuando me decidí a desabrocharle el pantalón, me cogió de los brazos y con cuidado me tumbo encima de la cama, empezó a besarme el cuello y decidió hacer todo lo que le había hecho yo. Se quito la ropa que le quedaba una vez me dejo como mi madre me trajo al mundo, de decir, al desnudo.  
Llego el momento que tanto estaba deseando, y para mi sorpresa sentí miedo, pero él me calmó acariciándome la mejilla. Le miré y sonreí mientras le hacía un ademán para que empezara. Cuando entró dentro de mi me estremecí, sentí como mi cuerpo que se encogía pero a la vez sentía lo más bonito que se podía sentir al unirse a la persona que amas, que sensación tan hermosa, no sabía cómo describirla, solo quería que no terminara nunca. Pasados unos minutos decidí que se pusiera el abajo y yo arriba, quería que él disfrutara también. Encima suya me sentía la diosa del mundo, como si no hubiera nada que me pudiera hacer daño, todo fue precioso a cada segundo, hasta que nos quedemos dormidos en la cama.

Nos despertaron unos golpes en la puerta………………

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os parece?**

**Como últimamente estoy recibiendo pocos reviews he decidido colgar todo lo que queda de historia de golpe, así que espero vuestros comentarios en el capítulos final.  
**


	30. 29 Giros inesperados

**29º- Giros inesperados**

_**Jacob**_

Cuando me di la vuelta no me pude creer quien era. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Qué preciosa estaba. Parecía otra, se había cortado el pelo y estaba maquillada, nunca antes la había visto tan bonita. Se acerco a mi.  
-Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estas?-Me signó- Fui a nuestra antigua casa y me encontré con un chica que estaba llorando. En un papel me puso que te habías ido en dirección al bosque, y decidí buscarte- Me dijo en todo momento sonriendo.  
-Hola…… Estas preciosa….¿Que tal te encuentras? Te veo genial- Le dije avergonzado por haberse encontrado a Renesmee en la que había sido nuestra casa.  
-Estoy bien- Bajó la mirada- Aunque... Muchas noches tengo la costumbre de querer arropar a Seth y me acuerdo que ya no esta a nuestro lado, bueno tu tampoco lo estas- Vi la tristeza en su mirada.  
-La chica que esta en casa se llama Renesmee, la conocí cuando me fui de aquí, me apunte a un curso para padres que han perdido a sus hijos- Yo también baje la cabeza triste.  
-No te he preguntado por la chica, es normal que hayas rehecho tu vida, yo no he sido capaz, todas las noches duermo con una foto de Seth. A veces salgo con un chico, pero solo a tomar algo, nada mas- Me dijo simulando una sonrisa.  
Le pedí que fuera conmigo a casa, que le presentaría a Renesmee y hablaríamos. Por el camino no dejaba de mirarla, se me hacía raro que estuviera aquí. ¿Cuánto hacía que no la veía cinco meses? No más tiempo, bastante más.  
Cuando llegamos a casa entramos, y encima de la mesa del comedor había una nota que ponía.  
"Querido Jacob,  
se que no he sido buena compañera al no decirte nada de Bella y Edward. También se que no me perdonarás y lo que más me duele es saber que es mi culpa.

No se si hubiera sido buena madre, pero si me hubiera gustado saberlo a tu lado, porque se que tú si eres un buen padre.  
Si ves a Bella dile que lo siento mucho, y que si puede algún día me perdone, dile que echo mucho de menos a Jess cuando se quedaba en mi casa y jugaba con ella, y que……… espero que todo salga bien, sobre todo lo de su bebé.  
Ya conocí a tu mujer, vino a buscarte, quizás ahora puedas volver a intentarlo, parece que en las fotos os queríais mucho.  
Te deseo lo mejor. TE QUIERE  
Renesmee"

-Se ha ido, no me lo puedo creer, no ha esperado ni hablar del tema, se fue sin decirme a donde, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Yo de verdad……la quería.- Dije en alto sin acordarme que estaba Leah leyéndome los labios, y además se me escaparon unas lagrimas.  
-¿Qué pasa Jake? ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Es….. Renesmee se ha ido, me ha abandonado- Agaché la cabeza.  
Le conté toda la historia a Leah, ella se quedó asombrada y sin saber apenas que decir, me abrazo y me dijo que ella aun me seguía queriendo, no se si yo estaba confuso pero una cosa trajo a otra y la besé.  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos en nuestra habitación besándonos y acariciándonos, hicimos el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, me di cuenta que ella seguía tan preciosa como siempre y entonces escuche un pequeño chirrido en la puerta nos giremos y……………….

_**Rosalie**_

Que grandes estaban ya los pequeños, que suerte tenía, tenía un hermoso prometido y un precioso hijo, y una sobrina que pierde la vida por todos.  
-Cariño, deja de estar en las nubes, te decía que me voy a acercar un momento al trabajo, me han llamado por una urgencia, por lo que se ve han perdido unos papeles, y las copias están guardadas en mi ordenador. ¿Te importa? - Emmet me besó y esperó mi respuesta.  
-No, no te preocupes, de todos modos voy a irme ya para casa, ya habrá llegado Bella, con Edward y Esme. Con que ya vuelvo yo dando un paseo, llevate el coche si quieres- Le di un beso, se despidió de los peques y se fue.  
Decidí ir recogiendo los juguetes de los peques y guardarlos en la bolsa para irnos. Mientras jugaban pensé en ir a comprarles una botellita de agua, seguro que estarían sedientos. Como el kiosko estaba justo al lado del parque no quise molestarles y así que jugaran un poco más. Fui hacia allí pero sin quitarles el ojos de encima, de pronto choqué con un chico, muy guapo la verdad, me atrajo la preciosidad de sus ojos.  
-Perdón, soy algo torpe, me llamo Eric ¿Y tu?- Me dijo con voz dulce.  
-Hola…. Yo soy Rose, y tengo que ir al kiosko- Que tonta, yo no podía haber dicho eso.  
-Vale perdona, ¿te importa que te acompañe? Yo también iba hacia él- Me dijo.  
-No, claro que no- Eché un vistazo a los peques y me dirigí al kiosko.

Mientras en el parque  
- Paul toto, me va a domped el catillo, te pego poque edes mado- Dijo Jess enfadada.  
- Pima no pupa, Paul meno- dijo llorando Paul.  
- Hola pequeños, ¿que hacéis? Me dicho vuestro abuelito Carlisle que os lleve a casa, que mamá irá con el primo Eric- Dijo un joven chica.  
-Tía Rose ma ixo que no me meva daquí.- Dijo Jess.  
- Abeito, abeito, quedo abeito- Decía sonriente Paul.  
Entonces la joven cogió de las manos a los dos pequeños y los dirigió hacia el coche, y allí los metió pero antes dejo una pequeña nota al lado del columpio.

_**Rose**_

-Bueno Eric, me alegro de haberte conocido, pero tengo que coger a mis peques he irme, me esperan en casa- Le comenté a Eric, él se despidió y se fue.  
Mientras llegaba al parque algo me pareció raro ¿Dónde estaban los niños? Deje caer las botellas y fui corriendo hacia donde estaban la última vez. Allí me encontré una nota.  
"Si queréis saber donde estén los pequeños dale la nota a Carlisle Cullen, el sabrá donde encontrarme,

Irina Denali"

¿Qué podía hacer? Cogí el móvil y directamente llame a Emmet para que se dirigiera rápidamente a casa, que yo ya iba para allá.

_**Alice**_

Cuando llamaron a la puerta el corazón me saltó, no podían verme así con Jasper, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Jasper se puso rápidamente los pantalones y la camisa y yo me puse un vestido y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Rose, ¿qué te ocurre?- Pregunté al ver su cara bañada en lágrimas.

-Alguien se ha llevado a Paul y Jessica- Se desplomó de rodillas llorando mientras se agarraba la cara con las manos- Solo los perdí de vista un minuto, de verdad, solo un minuto.

-Tranquila, ven, vamos al salón, voy a llamar a papá.

Jasper me ayudó a llevar a Rosalie al salón, la tumbamos en el sofá y mientras yo llamaba a papá, Jasper se encargó de calmar a Rosalie.

Emmet entró como un huracán por la puerta y fue directo al salón a abrazar a Rosalie que cada vez estaba peor a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jasper por calmarla.


	31. 30 La reconciliación y el secuestro

**30º- La reconciliación y el secuestro**

_**Jacob**_

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando me di cuenta de que ella nos había pillado así…….. Leah y yo nos levantamos enseguida tapándonos, Renesmee salió corriendo con una cara de espanto y yo salí tras ella dejando a Leah en la habitación.  
-¡Renesmee espera!- Grité a pulmón suelto. Conseguí pararla en el salón.  
-¡Joder Jacob! Solo me he ido hace treinta minutos y ya estás con otra en la cama- Vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apunto de desbordarse- Solo vine a decirte una cosa. No quería desaparecer sin decirte nada, pero ahora no se si debo decírtelo- Se derrumbó en medio del pasillo y empezó a llorar.  
-Lo siento de verdad, yo…. Estaba confuso, me dejé llevar por la rabia y el dolor que sentía. Pero cuando te he visto en la puerta... Cuando he visto tu cara al encontrarme con Leah en la cama... Me he dado cuenta que te quiero... Al leer tu carta pensé que nunca volvería a verte- La abracé con fuerza.  
Estuvo rato llorando, Leah bajó del primer piso y se fue sin hacerme ningún gesto, me sentía mal porque en realidad la había utilizado para olvidar mi dolor. Pero no podía dejar a Renesmee, la amaba con todo mi corazón.  
-Jacob... No quiero que estés conmigo por lástima. Vine a decirte una cosa pero creo que será mejor que me vaya- Dijo cuando estuvo más tranquila- No debería haber vuelto.

-No, por favor... Renesmee, no me dejes- Ahora era yo quien lloraba- Siento todo lo que ha pasado, Renesmee, no me abandones...- Nada podía contener mis lágrimas- Nessie, mi preciosa Nessie, no me dejes, si te vas mi mundo se desmorona- No té una mano limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero dejarte pero después de lo que ha pasado no se si...- De pronto se desvaneció ante mi.

-¡Nessie! ¡Cariño, despierta!

La tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta el sofá y la tumbé, fui a buscar agua y le mojé la cara, ella reaccionó y despertó.

-Nessie, mi vida, ¿estás bien?

-Si... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó un poco aturdida- Me siento un poco mareada.

-Te has desmayado cariño. No te preocupes, llamaré al doctor. Siento que estés así por mi, después de saber que estás bien me marcharé, no quiero que sufras por mi- Dije cogiendo el teléfono.

-Jacob, no hace falta que llames al doctor, he estado ahí hace un rato- Intentó levantarse mientras lo decía, yo colgué el teléfono y se lo impedí.

-No te levantes, debes descansar- Ella obedeció sin mirarme- Renesmee, ¿por qué fuiste al médico? ¿No te encuentras bien?

-Eso es lo que había venido a decirte cuando...- Se calló cuando recordó la situación y se puso pálida- No tenía que haber venido, soy una estúpida- Vi como luchaba para controlar sus lágrimas.

-No, claro que no, tú no eres estúpida- Cogí su rostro entre mis manos- Y has hecho muy bien en volver- Besé sus mejillas- Preciosa, dime que es lo que te ha dicho el doctor, dime que es lo que te ocurre.

-Pues decidí ir al médico porque llevaba varias semanas sintiéndome mal, no he dejado de vomitar y de marearme, estaba asustada así que me dirigí al médico, allí me dijeron que…- Esta vez no pudo hacer nada para contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- La cogí de los hombros y ella lloró más fuerte- Renesmee, me estás asustando, si tienes algo malo dímelo, no podría soportar perderte a ti también...

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- Me dijo Renesmee en llanto vivo.  
- ¿¡Qué!?- La miré sorprendido- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad vamos a ser padres?- Le abracé contentísimo- Cariño, eso es maravilloso.

-No Jake, nosotros no hacemos más que hacernos daño. Yo te lo he hecho al ocultarte la procedencia del bebé que perdí y tú acostándote con tu ex-mujer.

-Nessie, siento de lo Leah, de verdad que lo siento. Te aseguro que no pensaba en hacer nada de eso, estaba furioso por la situación, ella vino a mi y mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo, no se que es lo que me pasó. Perdóname, por favor, te lo ruego. Perdóname, mi vida, sin ti no soy nada, no puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado.

-Jacob, yo te he perdonado, nunca podría ser rencorosa contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido nunca, pero ¿podrás perdonarme tú a mi?

-Mi niña, claro que te perdono, es solo que no me esperaba eso- La miré a los ojos y dejé que mi corazón actuara- Renesmee, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Su respuesta fue un beso desenfrenado que para mi fue como estar en el cielo.

_**Bella**_

La simple idea de saber que mi bebé estaba en perfecto estado me hacía sonreír, iba a ser un niño, y seguro que sería precioso.

Estábamos en el coche de camino a casa después de haber conseguido que me llevaran a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé, no había salido de casa desde que me enteré de mi embarazo, quería hacer algo y al final conseguí una corta salida a ver tiendas de bebé. Mientras veía pasar el paisaje junto a mi madre en el asiento trasero del coche solo podía pensar en llegar para ver a Jess y darle la noticia, estaba segura de que se pondría contentísima, ella tenía tantas ganas de tener un hermanito. Cuando estábamos en frente de la puerta de casa me percaté de que algo raro pasaba, ya estaba papá allí, y él nos había dicho que no llegaría hasta la noche.  
-Bella, mi amor, ahora cuando bajemos del coche te ayudaré, y iremos directos al cuarto a descansar ¿Vale mi amor?- me dijo Edward acariciándome la cara, él también sabía que pasaba algo. Yo solo asentí.  
Cuando estábamos bajando del coche vimos a mi padre salir rápidamente de la casa con Emmet y Rose detrás. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde iban?

No nos dijeron nada y nerviosos entramos directamente en casa. Yo buscaba a mi pequeña Jessica

pero no la encontraba, allí solo estaban Alice y Jasper.

-Mamá, mamá ha pasado algo horrible- Empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.  
-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- Dijo mi madre.  
-No, no es a ella, es…………. Jess y Paul, han sido secuestrados.- dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice.  
-¿¡Qué!?- Grite.

Mi vida se vino abajo, no me lo podía creer, otra vez no, parecía que las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco pero el destino no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra felicidad. ¿Por qué no podíamos estar tranquilos? ¿Qué mal le habíamos hecho al mundo para que fuera tan injusto con nosotros? El dolor que sentía hacía que apenas pudiera moverme.  
- Alice, tranquilízate, dime donde han ido Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie- Dijo tranquilo Edward, intentando calmarme con su tono de voz mientras apretaba mi mano.  
-Ha sido… Irina Denali, una antigua novia de Emmet, papá sabe quién es, y han ido a hablar con su familia- Dijo con poca voz Alice.  
-Yo también se quien es- Dijo mi madre- Es una chica muy difícil es esquizofrénica, y debemos tener mucho cuidado, estuvo detrás de Emmet desde pequeña y desde que él la dejó no ha sido capaz de volver a ser feliz, cuando se entero de que Emmet se va a casar con Rosalie no se lo tomó muy bien y la cosa empeoró, pero no creí que fuera capaz de llegar a este punto- Mi madre cayo al sofá en llanto quedándose paralizaba.  
-Carlisle ha dicho que debemos esperar a que hable con la familia Denali para poder hacer algo, debemos ser pacientes- Dijo serio Jasper.  
-¿Cómo que pacientes? Es mi hija a la que se han llevado. ¡No puedo estar tranquila!- Estaba apunto de darme un ataque de nervios.

Edward me cogió de la silla y me llevó a la habitación, me tumbó en la cama y me abrazó por la espalda mientras tarareaba una canción que estaba consiguiendo que me quedara dormida.

_**Carlisle**_

Irina Denali, no podía haber sido otra persona, me daba pánico pensar que les podía pasar a los niños en manos de Irina.  
- Ya hemos llegado... Hijo creo que eres tú el que debe hablar con los padres de Irina, ella fue en una época alguien especial para ti y si estamos en esta situación es porque ella no lo ha superado- Le dije dándole un toquecito en el hombro.  
-No es justo, cuando estuve con ella era solo un niño, ella nunca a entendido que no la quiero... Como les pase algo a los niños... ¡LA MATO!- Dijo Emmet furioso.  
Llamemos a la casa pero allí solo estaban sus padres y el hermano. Estuvimos hablando con ellos, y al rato apareció Irina y otro chico, y Emmet empezó a insultarla.  
-¿¡Dónde está mi hijo y mi sobrina!?- Gritó Emmet, la cogió por los hombros y la empezó zarandear.  
-No sé de qué me hablas. Después de años sin dirigirme la palabra... ¿Ahora vienes con esto? Que me importara a mi tu pequeño bastardo- Dijo Irina tranquilamente.  
-¿Y la nota que dejaste que es?- Dijo Emmet.  
-Lo habrá escrito tu prometida, no es culpa mía que no sepa cuidar de dos niños. Esto no te hubiera pasado si hubieras seguido a mi lado- Dijo Irina tranquilamente.  
-Un momento, yo a ti te conozco. Te vi en el parque, eres el chico con el que choqué. Te llamabas Eric. Dime donde los habéis metido, por favor– Se puso a llorar Rose.  
La cosa no parecía arreglarse, el padre de Irina nos hecho de la casa y nosotros fuimos directamente a la comisaria de policía, dijeron que podían intentar investigar a Eric porque él había sido visto en la zona, pero nada de la familia Denali. Yo solo esperaba que investigando a Eric pudieran relacionar a Irina con el secuestro, sabíamos que había sido ella.


	32. 31 El fin de Irina

**31º- El fin de Irina**

_**Carlisle**_

Estuvimos esperando un buen rato hasta que la policía empezó a interrogar a Rose, querían hacerle preguntas sobre Eric.  
-Dígame señorita Swan, ¿conoce usted al señorito Eric?- Le dijo el agente Félix.  
-Ya se lo he dicho antes, no lo conozco, tropecé con él cuando iba a por unas botellas de agua para los niños.  
-Bueno, dígame si sabe de alguien más que lo haya visto. Con su declaración solo no valdría. Piense Rosalie, piense.- Le dijo Félix.  
-Déjeme pensar….. El chico del kiosco nos tuvo que ver, estoy segura.- dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa.  
El agente Félix mando a buscar al chico del kiosco, con suerte ayudaría al caso, si así era, Eric sería retenido hasta que dijera algo coherente.  
-Hola, soy el agente Félix, queríamos hablarle de un pequeño asunto, hace unas horas desaparecieron dos niños del parque que hay enfrente de su kiosco- Le dijo el agente al chico del kiosco.  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- Dijo el chico sin entender el motivo de que lo tuvieran ahí- Yo he estado todo el día trabajando, no sé nada de eso, si no ya hubiera llamado yo mismo a la policía.  
-Solo queremos saber si has visto merodeando a estos dos chicos por el parque- Le enseño las fotos de Irina y de Eric- Dígame ¿Recuerdas haberlos visto? Seria de gran ayuda- Le dijo Félix.  
-A ver que las mire bien... Al chico recuerdo haberlo visto de lejos acompañado con un preciosa chica aunque un poco extraña, que creo que es esta, aunque no estoy muy seguro, y después más tarde recuerdo que iba con otra joven muy atractiva, iban a comprar unas botellas de agua, ya no les volví a ver más, se que el joven se subió a un Audi pero poco mas- Dijo el joven.- ¿Necesitan alguna otra cosa?  
-No, muchas gracias, nos ha ayudado mucho, de verdad- Le agradeció el agente.  
Después de comprobar todo lo que dijo el joven fueron a buscar a Eric a su casa.

_**Eric**_

Aun intentaba explicarme a mi mismo porque me había metido en todo esto, ella seguía enamorada de Emmet y aquí estaba yo, como un tonto, complaciéndola en todo sin tener nada que hacer. Habíamos tenido suerte de tener donde dejar a los niños porque mis padres se habían ido de vacaciones, de no haber sido así no quería ni imaginarme donde estarían las pobres criaturas. El pequeño parecía tener mala cara, yo solo esperaba que no le ocurriera nada. Yo, la verdad, no no tenía ni idea de niños, ¿porque tardaba tanto en llegar Irina? ¿Dónde habría ido a comprar la comida?

Después de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta y me quede paralizado al ver quiénes eran…  
-Si señor agente ¿Qué quiere?

-Vengo a por los niños, se que los tienes tú, te vieron esta mañana en el parque con Irina, con que no seas tonto y danos a los pequeños- Dijo el agente.  
-Yo no tengo a nadie, además estoy solo, si quieren pueden pasar- Dije, pensando que no pasarían como un bobo, a los niños los acaba de acostar en la segunda planta.  
-Pasaremos por supuesto- Revisaron toda la planta baja- En la planta baja parece no haber nada, iremos a la siguiente planta- La revisaron al completo y me asusté al recordar que solo les quedaba la segunda planta. Subí y cerré la habitación de los niños con llave sin que los agentes se dieran cuenta, ellos registraron todas menos esa- ¿Por que está la puerta cerrada con llave? ¡Ábrala inmediatamente!- Me dijo con autoridad el agente.  
-No tengo la llave, es el despacho de mi padre, está prohibido entrar. Disculpen por no poder abrirles pero no tengo llaves- Le mentí descaradamente, ellos parecieron creeme.  
- De todos modos ha de acompañarnos a comisaría para tomarle declaración.  
Cogí mi chaqueta y me dispuse a ir con ellos cuando vi de lejos a Irina despistada viendo algo que llevaba consigo, no se había percatado de la policía.  
- Irinaaaaaaaaaa, correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, vienen a por tiiiiiiii- Grité a pulmón seco.  
Uno de los agente me empujaron contra la pared mientras que el otro se dirigía a por Irina sin llegar a alcanzarla, al final ella consiguió escapar.

A mi me llevaron a comisaría y me interrogaron, pero como no contestaba a sus preguntas me dejaron en el calabozo hasta que todo se aclarara.

_**Irina**_

Estaba agotada por la carrera que acababa de hacer para huir de la policía, hacía tiempo que no corría tanto, por lo menos no me habían atrapado, si lo hubieran hecho todo mi plan se habría ido al traste.

Me dirigí a los calabozos para a hablar con Eric, los conocía muy bien y sabía que todos tenían una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle. Tenía que saber donde estaban los niños. Solo esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no decirles nada. A veces me daba pena utilizarlo como mi juguete sexual, pero la carne es débil, en esos momentos en los que me sentía mal por tratarlo así me sentaba y esperaba a que se me pasara, así era todo mucho más fácil.  
-Eric, soy yo, asómate un poco no te veo bien- Dije en voz baja cuando llegué a la ventana de su celda.  
-Irina, me alegro de verte, esta toda la comisaria buscándote, los niños están en mi casa, en una habitación del segundo piso, las llaves están en el macetero que hay junto a esa habitación, ves a por ellos, ten cuidado. Te quiero mi princesa- Me dijo Eric llorando.  
Tan rápido como obtuve mis respuestas me fui dejando a Eric ahí, ya me ocuparía de él más tarde, me fui corriendo hacia la casa de Eric, tuve que ir con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera, si lo hacían avisarían a la policía y se acabaría mi plan.

La casa estaba rodeada de policías, totalmente rodeada, pero aproveché el momento en el que vi llegar el coche de los padres de Eric para entrar sin ser vista.

_**Felix**_

¿Donde tendrían metidos a los niños? ¿Y donde se encontraba Irina?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un deportivo negro que aparcó delante de la casa. De él bajó un matrimonio.  
-Perdonen pero no pueden pasar, esta casa está custodiada por mi y los agentes- Les dije.  
-Esta es nuestra casa y pasaremos diga usted lo que diga, me da igual que usted se crea más que yo por tener esa plaquita suya- Dijo el hombre muy prepotente, ni siquiera preguntaron por su hijo Eric. ¿Que clase de padres eran?  
-Lo siento, pero como les he dicho, no pueden pasar, su casa forma parte de una investigación policial. ¡Ni siquiera han preguntado por su propio hijo!- Les dije furioso.  
-Ya sabemos donde está, nos llamó desde comisaria- Dijo tan tranquilamente- Él solito se ha metido en un lío y el solito ha de salir.  
-¿Y saben que es lo que a pasado o ni han preguntado?- Les dije ya sin rodeos.  
-No le hemos preguntado nada, él nos ha dicho que tiene un pequeño problema y que teníamos que venirnos, para lo único que quiero que salga es para dejarle la marca de mi cinturón por interrumpor mis vacaciones- Dijo la madre.  
De pronto se escuchó un ruido como de llanto, puse a todos mis hombres en posición para que buscaran donde fuera.

Donde se escuchaban los llantos era dentro de la casa, entramos y siguiendo el sonido llegamos a la habitación que había estado cerrada, les pedimos a los padres de Eric las llaves y ellos dijeron que que esa habitación no era importante y que siempre la tenían abierta.

Los llantos aumentaron y decidí derribar la puerta con mi hombro. Al echarla abajo vi a Irina allí.  
-¡Alto ahí! ¿Por donde has entrado?- Irina estaba intentando llevarse por la venta a los pequeños- ¡Dame a los niños ahora! ¡No compliques más las cosas!  
-Ni loca se los doy, son míos, son los niños que yo debí tener con Emmet, y hasta que Emmet vea que con la que tiene que estar es conmigo y nadie mas y dejar a esa bastarda de novia que tiene, pienso quedármelos- Dijo furiosa.  
Estaba temiendo lo peor, el pequeño Cullen estaba resbalándose y ella no se estaba dando cuenta.  
-Irina, por favor, no les hagas daño a los niños, la pequeña no es hija de Emmet, y el pequeño apenas sabe andar ni llamar a nadie- Dije a poca voz- Ellos no tienen culpa de nada.  
-Mira, me da igual si son los pequeños de Emmet o no, lo único que me importa es que si no se los devuelvo él hará lo que yo le pida por ellos, y estará conmigo toda la vida porque será la condición que le pienso poner, ¿te enteras agente?  
Irina no sujetó bien al pequeño Paul y se le resbaló. Cayó dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.  
-¡Nooo Paulll! ¡Pimooo!- Lloraba la niña- ¡No lagas pupa! ¡Mamiiiiii!- Gritaba y lloraba desconsolada sin saber que hacer.  
Yo estaba congelado sin saber que hacer, nunca me había encontrado en una situación como esta. Pero tuve que actuar rápido, Irina cogió a la pequeña por el cuello para ahogarla, pensaba que el pequeño estaba muerto y eso no se lo perdonaría Emmet, la niña ya no le importaba.

Vi como a la pequeña le faltaba el aire y se estaba poniendo morada, entonces, sin saber pensarlo, saque mi arma y le dispare a Irina a la cabeza, ella dejó caer a la pequeña al suelo y antes de salir despedida por la ventana, al llegar al suelo ya estaba muerta.  
Cogí a los pequeños y los subí al coche patrulla, di instrucciones a mis hombres para que se llevaran a los padres de Eric a la comisaria, había que interrogarles. Llevé a los pequeños al hospital para que los vieran, y gracias a dios los dos estaban bien.

Llamé a la familia Cullen para que se dirigiera al hospital con sus pequeños. Por fin había acabado la pesadilla.


	33. 32 Alcanzando la felicidad

**32º- Alcanzando la felicidad**

_**Edward**_

Estábamos en casa esperando a que nos llamaran para decirnos algo de los niños cuando un Mercedes negro paró en la puerta de casa. Eran Carlisle, Emmet y Rose.  
-¡Son ellos!- Les dije a los demás. Esperé hasta que entraron- ¿Sabéis algo de los pequeños?  
-No, aun no sabemos nada, estuvieron interrogando al chico del kiosko y ahora iban buscar de Eric que se supone que está con Irina, solo espero…… Espero que estén bien- Dijo Rose llorando.  
-Nooo, por favorr, que la encuentren ya, no puedo con esto- Empezo a llorar Bella también, la habíamos dejado sentarse un poco en el sofá para que no pasara sola en la habitación toda la angustia. Abrace a Bella intentando calmarla, al final el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida.

Llamaron al teléfono de la casa una hora y media después, Bella se despertó con el sonido del teléfono, yo lo cogí sin apartarme de Bella.  
- Si, ¿Dígame?.....Si somos nosotros…- Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara- Si, ahora mismo vamos hacia allí. Muchísimas gracias Félix- Colgué el teléfono- ¡Los han encontrado!- Bella me abrazó con fuerza- Los han llevado al hospital para comprobar que están bien.

Cogí a Bella en brazos y nos dirigimos a mi volvo, Emmet metió la silla de Bella en el maletero y Rose y él vinieron con nosotros en el coche, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper iban en el mercedes.  
En el hospital Bella casi se desmaya de la emoción de ver a Jessica, y la niña se aferró fuerte al cuello de su madre llorando.

-Mamiiiii- Lloraba desesperada- ¡Mamiiiiii, no ejes que me even!

Mi pobre niña no dejaba de llorar, yo la cogí y la abracé hasta que se durmió en mis brazos.

Rosalie no podía soltar a Paul por mucho que Alice le insistía en que le dejara cogerlo, pero había estado tan aterrada que no podía soltarlo. Paul solo se había llevado un golpe en la cabeza, nada preocupante.

Por fin estábamos todos juntos de nuevo, todo volvía a la normalidad.

_**…………..**_

Pasaba el tiempo y todo iba estupendamente, Alice ya nos recordaba a todos, había hablado con sus padres y había decidido irse a vivir con Jasper a un pequeño apartamento, lo habían buscado con tres habitaciones, salón, un baño y cocina amplia, y lo habían adaptado a las necesidades de ellos dos y al bebe que venía en camino.

Yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel porque el pequeño Aaron podía nacer en cualquier momento, cada vez que Bella me llamaba me ponía histérico pensando que era para ir al hospital.

Por otro lado, Rosalie y Emmet estaban intentando tener otro descendiente, querían darle un hermanito al pequeño Paul. Ahora que ya se habían casado, que vivían en su propia casa y podían disfrutar el uno del otro no querían esperar para ampliar la familia.  
Todos estábamos demasiados contentos ,sin ningún problema, Carlisle y Esme seguían como siempre, estaban encantados de que Bella y yo viviéramos en su casa, la casa se les hacia muy grande a ellos dos solos.  
Jacob había venido a avisarnos de que se iba a casar con Renesmee, nos contó todo lo que había ocurrido cuando ella le contó lo que nos había hecho, la forma en la que él había reaccionado y su reconciliación. Nosotros nos alegrábamos por él pero no por Renesmee.

Jacob nos invitó a su boda, se celebraba la semana siguiente, toda la familia estaba invitada, y Jessica sería quien llevara los anillos.

_**…….  
**_

_**Bella**_

Había llegado el gran día de Jacob, se casaba por segunda vez y esta vez esperaba que fuera para siempre, además dentro de unos meses tendría a su bebe en los brazos. No habían querido saber el sexo, preferían que fuera una sorpresa.  
-Jess por favor, deja que tu tía Alice te prepare, sabes que yo no puedo levantarme de esta silla, por favor...- Le pedía a mi hija que no dejaba de saltar ignorándome- ¡Jessica eres una niña impertinente! ¡Estate quieta de una vez!- Dije furiosa.  
- Vale mami, sere mena, no te fades- Dijo Jess con cara de pena.  
Una vez que todos estuvimos apunto fuimos a la iglesia y a mi me parecía mentira que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado tuviéramos al fin algún motivo de celebración, Edward y yo nos sentíamos felices por poder acompañar al hombre que nos dio la vida de Jessica, por fin habíamos encontrado la forma de devolverle el bien que nos había hecho.  
Lo único que no me gustaba de esta boda era que Edward y yo eramos los padrinos Edward y estando Renesmee no me hacía gracia, por más que quisiera perdonarla por Jacob no podía, solo de pensar que si no se hubiera ido quizás habría acabado el embarazo y nuestro pequeño podría estar ahora con nosotros se me cambiaba la cara a una de ira, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo por Jacob.  
La ceremonia fue larga pero la verdad que fue muy emotiva, Jacob lloro en casi toda la ceremonia aunque Renesmee no se quedo atrás. Después de esto fuimos al convite, pero yo no lo pude disfrutar, nada más llegar un dolor muy fuerte invadió la zona de debajo de mi barriga y debido al riesgo de mi embarazo no podía esperar.  
-Edward, no te alarmes, pero….- dije  
-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te encuentras mal.- dijo Edward alarmado al ver mi cara de dolor.  
- Estoy de… partooooo- Me entro un dolor demasiado fuerte y tuve que apretar su mano para no gritar y que se enteraran todos.  
Jessica se quedo con mama y los demás en el convite, los únicos que fuimos al hospital fuimos papá, Edward y yo, no queríamos estropearle la boda a Jacob.  
Allí en el hospital todo fue muy rápido, en cuando llegué me vio la doctora, me dijo que me quitara la ropa y me pusiera la del hospital, me metieron en monitores directamente. Allí estuve con Edward y papá, pasaron unas cuantas horas, en las que no pude moverme, Edward me avisó de que los demás estaban en la sala de espera porque ya había acabado el banquete.  
Los dolores eran cada vez mas fuerte y yo ya no aguantaba más, la doctora se acercó para verme.  
-Bella, ¿cómo estas? Hemos decidido empezar ya la operación. ¿Te parece bien?  
-Si, cuanto antes mejor, por favor- Le dije en pleno llanto.  
Me empezaron a preparar, todo iba a ser rápido, y me pondrían la epidural para poder ver yo el parto.

Cuando me pusieron la epidural lo pasé realmente mal, me habían pinchado tres veces y aun no me la habían podido inyectar bien, entre eso y el pánico que les tenía a las agujas, ese fue el momento más duro. La ultima inyección fue la buena y fue la que me empezó a adormecer de pecho para abajo.  
Edward estuvo a mi lado a pesar de haberse puesto blanco cuando me empezaron a rajar la barriga, lo notaba todo pero no me dolía, y empezaron a abrir la herida. Vi como sacaban a mi pequeño Aaron y le daban una palmadita en el culo para que llorara, no pude evitar soltar alguna lágrima al verlo.

Mientras los médicos me cerraban y curaban la herida, las ATS lavaban a mi precioso hijo, desués me lo trajeron para que lo viera y no me lo podía creer, era igualito que mi hermana Rose, era precioso. Edward a mi lado no pudo evitar que también se le cayeran las lágrimas. Nos llevaron a una habitación a descansar.

…_**......................**_

Era de noche, no podía dormir, eran las tres, aun faltaba media hora para que Edward volviera, tenía turno de noche en el parque de bomberos. Mis padres estaban durmiendo, así que bajé al salón, sabía que Aaron no tardaría en despertarse para comer, y como su habitación estaba junto al salón así podría oírlo enseguida.

Cogí un libro y me senté, pero mi hijo no me dio tiempo ni a abrir la tapa, su llanto se escuchó nada más me senté. Fui a la habitación y lo cogí, me senté con él en la mecedora y le di el pecho. Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que yo era tan feliz y pertenecía a esta familia gracias a mis dos grandes amigos Mike y Jessica Newton, porque ellos me eligieron como amiga y me dejaron ayudarles siendo su madre de alquiler.

_**FIN**_

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia, a mi me ha encantado escribirla, me encanta escribir y si encima os hago disfrutar a vosotros pues mejor.**

**Pronto subiré alguna otra historia de Edward y Bella, también quiero hacer alguna de Jasper y Alice, y de Rosalie y Emmet.**

**De momento y hasta que suba alguna de ellos podéis seguir las dos que estoy subiendo ahora, lade Eternamente tuya, una historia de Carlisle y Esme. Y lade Noche eterna, una historia de Jacob y Renesmee.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido hasta el final esta historia, espero haberos hecho disfrutar, sufrir y llorar con ella. Gracias a los que habéis seleccionado esta historia como una de vuestras favoritas, eso significa mucho para mi, y muchas gracias a los que me habéis puesto como autora favorita también, gracias a vosotros seguiré escribiendo.**

**Os aconsejo que leais sobre todo la de noche eterna, creo que es de momento la que mejor me está quedando, y es de vampiros y licántropos.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia.  
**


End file.
